


Esplendor

by MaryFangirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Azione, Brotp, Commedia, Erotismo, M/M, Sentimentale, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mia vecchia fanfiction AU, quella che ricordo di aver scritto con più entusiasmo in assoluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stasera si esce

_Prologo_

"Ascoltami" disse prendendo le mani bianche, lisce, sull'anulare destro un anello appariscente, blu come il cielo pià limpido delle serate estive.  
"Era un drogato, ed era frocio. Chiunque crederebbe che si sia suicidato"  
Sorrise anche se non c'era nulla per cui sorridere.  
"Non lo capisci che era troppo rischioso? È solo un drogato in meno. E per quanto riguarda noi due, continueremo qui fino alla fine del mese. Poi ce ne andremo. Lontano, andremo a vivere su una spiaggia. Metteremo su un bar e trascorreremo la vita su un'amaca, vendendo succo d'ananas ai turisti" continuò dapprima apprensivo, diventando man mano più dolce e convinto. Anche il suo sorriso si addolciva.  
Posò un bacio sul suo collo, ravviando una ciocca bionda dietro l'orecchio.  
Le labbra rimasero serrate, pallide, il piccolo tic all'occhio accentuava il suo nervosismo.  
Le braccia robuste si strinsero attorno alla sua vita sottile. Un altro bacio sul collo.  
"Non devi preoccuparti" mormorò abbassando le palpebre, cullando piano il suo corpo.  
"Ne sei...sicuro?" la voce era rauca e traballante. Sorrise, a se stesso.  
A lei.  
Passò un dito sulle sopracciglia fini e chiare, tuffandosi negli occhi azzurri, tersi.  
Non gli occhi del complice di un assassino.  
Non di chi era seduto vicino al posto di guida, occupato invece da chi ha impugnato una pistola e freddato un uomo, non di chi l'ha aiutato a sbarazzarsi del cadavere gettandolo nel fiume.  
Lei lo capì.  
I suoi occhi si addolcirono: i gelidi e immobili ghiacciai furono onde blande e benevole, non del fiume che inghiottiva un corpo morto, ma del laghetto di un'oasi ristoratrice nel deserto.  
Aderì al corpo dell'uomo, che rispose con un sospiro di piacere.  
"Va bene. Ti amo"  
Le labbra dell'uomo avvolsero quelle della donna.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex" si strinse il piccolo spazio ossuto tra gli occhi con indice e pollice, serrando le palpebre per riaprirle quasi subito.  
Rivolse un sorriso amorevole al ragazzo seduto sul divano, smarrito nella lettura di un romanzo.  
Il ragazzo sollevò il viso, squadrandolo da dietro gli occhiali.  
"Che c'è?"  
"Non c'è bisogno che resti in casa con me. Perché non esci, non chiami qualcuno per andare a bere qualcosa?"  
"Non mi va" fu la risposta fulminea e lapidaria, che però non scoraggiò l'altro.  
"Perché ti chiudi a riccio? Il fatto che il tuo ormai ex ragazzo ti abbia tradito e tu l'abbia beccato proprio il giorno del tuo compleanno, non significa che nel mondo ci siano solo vermi"  
"Ci sono esseri anche peggiori dei vermi, infatti"  
Rise, sinceramente divertito. "Ma io devo ancora correggere un pacco di compiti. Non posso esserti di alcuna compagnia"  
"E che problema c'è? Tu correggi i compiti, io leggo"  
"Non ci vai più in quel locale?"  
"Certo che ci vado. Ma oggi è domenica"  
"Che ti importa" scrollò le spalle. "Puoi andarci quando vuoi. E se incontrassi qualcuno di interessante?"  
"Hai detto così anche un anno e mezzo fa, quando ho iniziato a frequentarlo. A parte famigliole con mocciosi urlanti e adolescenti svenevoli, non c'è mai nessuno che possa definirsi interessante"  
Thiago ridacchiò, divertendosi in effetti parecchio a stuzzicarlo.  
"Certo che se sei sempre così simpatico, sfido io a trovare qualcuno che osi avvicinarti" lo rimbrottò dolcemente. Alex lo guardò torbo, esattamente come si aspettava.  
"Va bene, fratellino, sai che ti dico? Ci vado. E non rientrerò fino a domattina. Andrò a letto col primo sconosciuto che mi fisserà per più di dieci secondi" disse con una faccia da spaccone, che fece sorridere ulteriormente il più grande, il quale prese a mangiucchiare il tappo della penne mentre lo guardava sistemarsi la giacca e lisciarsi i pantaloni.  
"Piuttosto, anche tu dovresti uscire" disse Alex col tono più serio che gli riuscì, spegnendo appena lo sguardo ilare di Thiago. "Sei un professore di matematica, ma hai pur sempre ventotto anni. Ventotto, capito? Significa che sei giovane."  
Thiago sostituì il tappo della biro col proprio labbro inferiore, pieno e carnoso, mentre Alex prendeva il portafogli rimasto sulla mensola per infilarlo nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.  
"Lui vorrebbe che tu vivessi la tua vita. Se consegni quei compiti con due giorni di ritardo, nessuno ti condannerà a morte" enunciò severo, per poi prendere la porta dopo averlo salutato con un ultimo cenno.  
Thiago mise da parte il compito che stava esaminando, con una smorfia, perché era deprimente vedere tanti errori in una sola facciata.  
Fosse solo colpa di chi non capisce che il denominatore delle frazioni di secondo grado non si pone mai maggiore o minore uguale a zero, realizzò ricominciando a massaggiarsi le tempie, e lanciando un'occhiata breve ma tutt'altro che casuale alla foto nella cornice argentata appoggiata sul cassettone del salotto.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Stasera si esce, Rob!" ghignò tirando una pacca sulla schiena al ragazzo che, fisso davanti al pc, per poco non si soffocò con il biscotto che stava sgranocchiando.  
"Ha deciso finalmente di pagare?" fece cercando di riprendersi dal violento colpo di tosse causato dalla proverbiale delicatezza dell'amico.  
Non l'aveva fatto apposta. Lo sapeva. Non era colpa sua se era alto quasi due metri per cento chili di muscoli, e se un suo schiaffetto equivaleva a un gancio da pugile.  
E non era colpa di Zlatan se il suo socio era più basso di almeno venticinque centimetri, nonostante poi non fosse certo esile o gracile, ma in quanto a robustezza non era paragonabile a lui.  
Zlatan aveva un sorriso che non finiva più, e questo gli fece dimenticare quasi subito la paura di morire a causa di qualche briciola andata di traverso.  
"Abbiamo scoperto chi pedinava sua sorella, no? L'ho fatto cagare sotto, il maniaco. Caso risolto, ecco la paga" disse tronfio lasciando cadere sul tavolo una busta beige.  
"A metà, socio, come sempre. Per la tua mente da hacker e il mio braccio di ferro" sghignazzò indicando col dito il proprio bicipite scolpito e tatuato.  
Robi ridacchiò, sfregandosi le mani.  
"Stasera andiamo ad ubriacarci come spugne, magari portiamo a casa due bei culetti" proseguì con uno sguardo che avrebbe impaurito chiunque tranne Robi, che ormai ci era abituato.  
"Io passo" sorrise scuotendo il capo, aspettandosi la reazione dell'altro che fu appunto immediata e impetuosa come di consueto.  
"Cazzo dici? Come sarebbe, perché??"  
"Sono impegnato. È uscito il nuovo gioco, lo aspettavo da MESI"  
Zlatan sbarrò e strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Mi pianti da solo solo per un cazzo di gioco?! Sei un nerd di merda, ecco cosa sei!"  
"Cristo, Zlatan, hai le tue cose?! Si vede che non scopi da un sacco!" lo schernì sapendo di rischiare la vita per la seconda volta durante la giornata, anche se sapeva benissimo che l'amico era uno di quelli che faceva l'orso ma non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno. Forse.  
Ma il fatto di essere il suo migliore amico doveva pur servire a qualcosa, no?  
Zlatan afferrò la giacca nera, mettendosela con rabbia.  
"Bravo, bravo. Sfotti, stronzo, mentre tu starai qui ad impazzire coi tuoi mostri finti e a friggerti il cervello, io sarò a letto con il ragazzo più bello del mondo. Anzi, prendi il portatile e chiuditi in camera, non ti voglio in mezzo alle palle quando tornerò con il mio schianto" borbottò inviperito.  
"Agli ordini, capo. Lascio che ci stia qualcun altro, in mezzo alle tue palle" farfugliò facendo rumore appositamente con la cannuccia nel brick di succo ormai semivuoto.  
Zlatan imprecò, uscendo e sbattendo la porta, e la risposta di Robi fu un'energica risata.


	2. Preda e predatore

Non c'era molta gente, nel locale dalle luci soffuse; i mobili in legno color caramello davano una sensazione di calore che lo rincuorò.  
Si avvicinò al bancone estraendo una banconota che fece scivolare in direzione della barista in camicia bianca e i capelli legati in una coda alta.  
"Desidera?"  
Diede un'occhiata veloce al menu appeso alla parete color rosa pallido.  
"L'amaro della casa. Sì, prendo questo"  
La donna annuì, girandosi per prendere un bicchiere e controllando le bottiglie.  
"Con ghiaccio, per favore" puntualizzò, voltandosi e appoggiando i gomiti al bancone in marmo dalle decorazioni irregolari.  
Poche coppiette erano disposte ai vari tavoli, l'uno a debita distanza dall'altro.  
Cercavano tutti privacy, constatò leggermente divertito dalla visione di chi si parlava a due centimetri di distanza, le mani che si stringevano e gli sguardi languidi.  
Melensi, anche, ma in fondo nessuno di quei ragazzi doveva avere più di vent'anni.  
Che ci faceva lì, si disse.  
Se quello stronzo si fosse degnato di farmi compagnia, magari, pensò stizzito, trangugiando la sua ordinazione. Un'immediata ondata di calore parve bruciargli lo sterno, si leccò le labbra per concentrarsi sul sapore dell'amaro.  
"Molto buono" commentò ricevendo un tenue ringraziamento dalla barista.  
Oltre ai colori caldi del locale, non era difficile capire perché tutte le coppiette fossero così assorte nei loro svenevoli mormorii da innamorati.  
La musica delicata che aleggiava in tutto il locale era un massaggio per la mente di chiunque, figurarsi per i ragazzini in totale balia di Cupido e dei propri ormoni.  
Fu così che Zlatan cercò l'artefice di tale melodia, leggerissima ma che si faceva ascoltare in ogni sua nota, giungendo a una bassa piattaforma posta in un angolo del locale, avvolta da un tappeto rosso su cui era posto un pianoforte nero e lucido.  
I suoi occhi si attardarono sui piedi infilati in eleganti scarpe scure, che pigiavano sui pedali dorati del piano. Risalì, bevendo l'immagine che si presentò al suo sguardo, accorgendosi di essere già perso.  
Erano mani svelte e attente quelle che premevano i tasti del pianoforte, erano spalle abbastanza larghe quelle contenute nella giacca nera sotto la quale vi era una camicia bianca, era un delizioso fondoschiena tondo quello che riusciva a intravedere, posato sullo sgabello.  
Ed era un viso di una bellezza tanto seplice quanto sconcertante quello che apparteneva al giovane pianista che rendeva l'atmosfera così vellutata con la sua canzone eterea.  
Lo vedeva di profilo. E vedeva labbra di un rosa acceso, quasi scarlatto, imbronciate in un'espressione estremamente conturbante, il naso né grosso né piccolo; non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, ma i ricci neri che ornavano la testa graziosa, il collo nascosto in parte dal colletto della camicia, il mento e le guance vezzate di barba non troppo accentuata.  
Si vedeva che era molto concentrato, ma anche tranquillo. Suonava muovendo la testa per darsi il ritmo, quando improvvisamente la musica si velocizzò e le sue dita divennero frenetiche, quasi arrabbiate, ma la rapidità non lo portò a sbagliare né a sbavare la sua performance.  
Lo divorò, Zlatan, desiderando di trapassarlo con gli occhi, arrivò a immaginare che fosse nudo mentre suonava e si insultò da solo.  
Perché nessuno l'aveva acceso e colpito così, la prima volta, da lontano. Abitava in quella città da almeno dieci anni, com'è che non l'aveva mai nemmeno incrociato?  
"Sa chi è quel ragazzo?" chiese alla barista, insultandosi ulteriormente visto che la domanda gli era uscita con voce appena rauca.  
"No, mi spiace" disse lei celando un sorriso. Forse non se ne era accorto, lui, ma chiunque avesse visto come Zlatan stava studiando il ragazzo, si sarebbe reso conto che il giovane era un richiamo seducente e ammaliante per lui, e sembrava che a Zlatan non importasse di poter sembrare inopportuno o molesto, mentre lo fissava da quasi un minuto abbondante.  
"Vieni qui spesso?"  
"Sa, è curioso che sia qui oggi. Di solito viene ogni giovedì, per un paio d'ore, ordina un caffé e se ne va. Non è mai stato a cena o altro. Sta lì a suonare, sembra quasi che si ritagli un momento da dedicare esclusivamente al pianoforte, forse per staccare dagli impegni di tutti i giorni. Non so come si chiami. Ma noi lo abbiamo soprannominato Esplendor"  
"Esplendor?"  
La donna annuì.  
"Un paio di volte l'abbiamo sentito parlare al telefono. Pensiamo sia brasiliano"  
"Ma perché, Esplendor?"  
Gli occhi della donna ridevano prima della sua bocca.  
"La musica che produce è splendida, non trova? E lui, il ragazzo, non è bello da togliere il fiato?"  
Non dovette pensarci. Lo era.

 

Altro che dieci secondi.  
Lo sguardo di quell'uomo gli era addosso da minuti. Da tanto.  
Lo faceva sentire nudo. Si accorse di tremare leggermente, mentre suonava, e ringraziò che non mancasse molto alla fine della canzone. Si sforzò di leggere lo spartito anche se la conosceva a memoria, ma nervoso com'era finì per velocizzare la musica anche laddove vi erano più pause.  
Avvertì un grande caldo e la voglia di uscire dal locale. Poteva vederlo solo con la coda dell'occhio.  
Lo sconosciuto era alto, longilineo, massiccio ma elegante nella sua imponenza e sensuale nel suo viso impreciso.  
Provocante con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e quei dannati occhi scuri che lo stavano perforando, sfacciato perché non gli importava se lo stava mettendo a disagio.  
Un predatore, si disse. Un predatore.  
-E io sono la gazzella?-  
Si morse il labbro, frustrato. La fronte imperlata di sudore, riprese a respirare.  
-Per oggi finisco qui- affermò a se stesso, alzandosi per andarsene.

 

"Scusa" lo interpellò. Si irrigidì come un manico di scopa. Aveva pensato che potesse accadere, ma non lo aveva proprio sperato. Attraversato da un brivido lungo la schiena, si voltò verso la voce -sexy- dello sconosciuto.  
"Sì?"  
Zlatan si fermò a contemplare la perfezione di quel nero brillante che era la tonalità delle sue iridi, e ancora una volta la pienezza di quella bocca che, ora lo sapeva, voleva sulla propria.  
-Ma cazzo, cos'ha questo ragazzetto per ridurmi così?-  
Ignorò gli isterismi del proprio cervello sfoggiando il sorriso più accattivante del suo repertorio.  
-Sei il predatore. Inseguilo. Intimoriscilo. Divoralo- strillava il suo ego lievemente orientato verso l'istinto animalesco che, nel sesso come in altri campi, l'aveva sempre contraddistinto.  
"Volevo farti i complimenti. Suoni molto bene"  
Il giovane lo osservò attentamente, guardingo. "Grazie..."  
"Non sapevo che frequentassi questo posto"  
"Non lo...frequento. Ci vengo ogni tanto per suonare, quando ho un po' di tempo morto"  
-Sì, ogni giovedì. Ora lo so, dolcezza. Deve essere il mio giorno fortunato, visto che è domenica-  
"Per essere un passatempo, sei piuttosto bravo"  
"Ho studiato pianoforte per quasi quindici anni"  
"Non lo studi più?"  
"Ora sono impegnato con l'università"  
"Comunque sia, piacere. Io mi chiamo..."  
"Non dirmelo" lo bloccò, spiazzandolo. "Non voglio saperlo. Neanche a te interessa sapere come mi chiamo io, ho ragione?" lo provocò con un sorrisetto che sorprese ed eccitò il più grande, in quanto stazza e sicuramente età.  
"Non vuoi saperlo? Come sei diffidente. È solo un nome"  
Il ragazzo lo fissò ancora più intensamente. "Io so quello che vuoi"  
Zlatan non ci vide più, e si chinò fino a sfiorare il suo orecchio nascosto in parte da graziosi riccioli neri e ribelli.  
"Ah sì? E stranamente è la stessa cosa che vuoi tu"  
Tentò di ribattere con un sorriso ironico. "Come sei presuntuoso. Cos'è che voglio, di grazia?"  
Sobbalzò quando sentì le sue mani che lo afferravano per i fianchi, e un istante dopo il suo corpo era premuto contro quello dell'uomo. Dello sconosciuto. Del predatore.  
Il suo cuore prese a correre furiosamente.


	3. Un bellissimo rischio

Gli occhi di Zlatan scivolavano come l'acqua impetuosa di un ruscello, irregolare e imprevedibile, lungo il suo viso. Si soffermarono sulle labbra socchiuse, dall'aspetto invitante, a causa delle quali Zlatan si ritrovò momentaneamente con la salivazione azzerata.  
Istintivamente il ragazzo aveva posato le mani sul suo torace, nel momento in cui l'aveva spiazzato attirandolo a sé, e ora lo guardava con aria continuamente nervosa e pronta a una sua qualsiasi mossa.  
"C-che fai? Siamo in mezzo alla strada"  
Zlatan diede un'occhiata distratta attorno a loro. E tenendoselo sempre addosso, lo spostò quasi di peso fino a raggiungere una stradina stretta e buia lì vicino, fiocamente illuminata solo dalla luce del lampione sulla via principale.  
Incatenò gli occhi ai suoi, colpito dallo sguardo fiero del più piccolo che non ci pensava proprio a chinare il capo intimorito, come probabilmente chiunque avrebbe fatto. Il suo corpo tremava appena, rendendolo ancora più desiderabile secondo l'opinione di Zlatan che faticava sempre di più a trattenere i propri istinti. Non che volesse violentarlo, non sarebbe mai arrivato fino al punto di forzarlo, ma la verità era che sentiva che il ragazzo voleva la stessa cosa. Proprio per questo desiderava solamente baciarlo e possederlo, perché sapeva con certezza che l'altro avrebbe ricambiato le sue attenzioni con altrettanta passione.  
Le mani rimasero sui suoi fianchi, ma Zlatan aderì contro di lui un po' di più. Nemmeno uno spillo a quel punto poteva frapporsi tra di loro.  
"Ti stai accorgendo di quello che c'è fra di noi?" gli sussurrò suadente. La distanza tra le loro labbra non era che di una manciata di centimetri, uno scherzo da colmare, Zlatan fece dell'auto-ironia pensando che il suo naso pronunciato, ma che non aveva mai pensato di cambiare, sarebbe arrivato alla sua bocca prima delle proprie labbra.  
Ma in quel momento capì di non poter più resistere. Non gli importava di non conoscere il suo nome, il desiderio gli stava rombando nel sangue ed era molto più forte della razionalità.  
Tuttavia, sempre lungi dal volerlo terrorizzare o costringere, si limitò a sfiorare le sue labbra.  
Il primo tocco, ed entrambi trattennero il fiato. Per Zlatan era come odorare un bicchiere di vino prima della degustazione completa. Guardò prima il suo viso, palesemente accaldato, il suo corpo era ora teso e leggermente più cedevole contro di lui.  
Non c'erano dubbi, il suo bacino e le sue mani appena più strette attorno alla stoffa della giacca di Zlatan parlavano per lui.  
Zlatan fece sua la bocca del ragazzo, senza foga, ma con evidente sensualità; per prima cosa si accontentò di muovere la bocca sulla sua, forzandola dolcemente per un contatto più deciso, afferrò il labbro inferiore senza morderlo, in modo morbido ma secco, divertendosi a stuzzicarlo con la lingua prima di inoltrarsi nella sua bocca a toccare quella ancora ferma del ragazzo.

 

Alex trattenne un gemito, schiacciandosi involontariamente contro il muro, ma il suo predatore sconosciuto non sembrava intenzionato a concedergli una tregua, e afferrando i lembi della sua giacca per poco non lo alzò per rendere il bacio più impetuoso.  
Si sforzò di rimanere in punta di piedi quanto più possibile, imprecando contro il proprio basso-ventre del tutto sveglio, di cui certamente l'altro si era accorto perché sorrise sulle sue labbra.  
Quel sorriso fu come solletico, un'ondata di brividi leggeri ma numerosissimi.  
Lo sconosciuto sembrava provarci sempre più gusto, a baciarlo, gemette sonoramente piegando la testa per aumentare la foga con cui la sua lingua diventava padrona della propria bocca.  
Non voleva ammetterlo, ma gli stava facendo girare la testa. Sapere di averlo reso così famelico, sentire il suo corpo duro -sì, totalmente duro- contro il proprio e, come colpo di grazia, la sua mano già oltre la stoffa della camicia, sul ventre, in un certo senso lo inorgogliva ma lo spaventava al contempo.  
Non che fosse violento: molto deciso, certo, e anche un po' rude, ma non gli stava facendo male.  
Sì, era piacevole. Alex si sentiva sempre più caldo oltre che vergognosamente proteso verso di lui.  
In una lotta continua fra il suo istinto e la sua mente, gli risultava comunque impossibile rinunciare al bacio assurdo che quel tipo gli stava regalando, e giocare con la sua lingua sembrò del tutto naturale, per quanto strano continuasse ad apparirgli tutto ciò.  
Il bacio divenne più blando, nel momento in cui stavano entrambi rimanendo senza aria. L'uomo proseguì però a stampargli veloci quanto intensi baci, durante i quali Alex vide i suoi occhi ancora più scuri e lucidi. Alex si accorse, quando si separarono, di essere arrivato ad arpionargli la nuca con le mani, scompigliandogli un po' i capelli castani, lunghi e leggermente più chiari sotto la pallida luce artificiale.  
Zlatan tornò a succhiargli il labbro inferiore, sorprendendolo e facendolo gemere.  
Con un ghigno, prese la sua mano portandosela in mezzo alle gambe.  
"Credo che tu lo voglia" mormorò senza smettere di sorridere, malizioso, mandandolo ancora più in confusione. Confusione che si manifestò chiaramente quando sollevò due occhi enormi sul suo viso, le guance avvampate e il respiro corto.  
Zlatan inclinò la testa, sempre sorridendo, ma in un certo modo intenerito.  
Era davvero bellissimo, quel ragazzo, ed era incredibile come quel visino così dolce, con gli occhi dal taglio esotico e le labbra ora tumide, fosse a suo avviso il più eccitante che avesse mai visto; di amanti e fiamme ne aveva avute, certo non si era mai sentito sconvolto e coinvolto con qualcuno dopo averlo semplicemente guardato. E sì che il ragazzo era vestito da testa a piedi. Non osava immaginare come sarebbe stato averlo nudo, sotto di sé, mentre urlava il suo piacere...  
Zlatan fu attraversato da un fremito atroce, alzò la mano e gli spostò una ciocca ricciuta dietro l'orecchio.  
Rimase a sfiorare il padiglione con la punta dell'indice, rendendosi conto di stare ora sorridendo in maniera decisamente dolce.  
"Allora, che ne dici?" ribadì, destandolo dal suo torpore.  
Alex sgranò gli occhi, come in trance. In un gesto del tutto istintivo e proprio per questo tremendo per Zlatan, strofinò il naso sul suo collo, respirando piano sulla sua pelle.  
"Guarda che se continui così, smetterò di essere gentile e ti prenderò qui nel vicolo" brontolò increspandosi in un altro sorrisetto.  
Alex si irrigidì, sospirando profondamente.  
"Va bene..." sussurrò; Zlatan alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Va bene cosa? Vuoi essere preso nel vicolo? Per me non ci sono problemi e..."  
"S-smettila" lo interruppe sull'orlo dell'imbarazzo più assurdo che avesse mai provato. "Non nel vicolo, ovviamente. Portami in qualsiasi altro posto tu voglia. E fammi tutto quello che vuoi" gemette straziato.  
Zlatan lo guardò, arso dal desiderio.  
-Tutto ciò che vuoi anche tu-

 

"Una Maserati...come fai ad avere una macchina del genere?" disse con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, fissi sul bolide bianco e lindo come appena uscita dalla concessionaria.  
"Era il mio sogno. Con tanta pazienza e tanto lavoro sono riuscito ad arrivare alla somma necessaria. So che è una follia, ma non è bella da morire?" gongolò tirando fuori la chiave e aprendo l'auto.  
Alex si sedette al posto accanto a quello di guida e si allacciò la cintura, impressionato di essere su una macchina così costosa e imponente.  
"Ti avviso che a me piace andare veloce. Non fartela addosso o sarai obbligato a pulire il sedile con le tue belle manine da pianista. E lo farai nudo" ghignò, perverso, facendolo arrossire e stizzire.  
"Non sono un bambino, non ho paura" commentò provocandogli ulteriore divertimento.  
Zlatan mise in moto, e il rumore prepotente del motore vibrò nelle orecchie di Alex che si impose di rilassarsi. Zlatan raggiunse la quinta marcia praticamente in un baleno; la strada era sì deserta, ma era pur sempre un centro abitato, e Alex constatò di essere effettivamente un po' allarmato.  
Zlatan invece era tranquillissimo, una mano sul volante e l'altra sul cambio, il piede destro che stuzzicava l'acceleratore e gli occhi che brillavano.  
Non poteva farci nulla, adorava le cose belle, e il brivido, e il rischio.  
Quella corsa in auto non era che la metafora di quello che sarebbe accaduto con il ragazzo entro breve.  
Il ragazzo rispecchiava ciò che lo risvegliava di più.  
Era bellissimo, solo baciandolo l'aveva fatto eccitare. E sentiva che rappresentava un azzardo, ma se una parte del suo cervello gli suggeriva timidamente di riportarlo al locale, tutto il resto del suo corpo -si rifiutò di soffermarsi sul cuore che pompava forte rendendolo ancora più inebriato- gli ordinava di affrontarlo, quel rischio così attraente e in apparenza, ma solo in apparenza, privo di conseguenze rilevanti.


	4. Nomi e soprannomi

"Dimmi una cosa, per evitare brutte sorprese. Sei maggiorenne, vero?"  
Si beccò un'occhiataccia da manuale, il ragazzo si rifiutò perfino di rispondergli.  
"E' inutile che ti alteri. Non mi dici nemmeno il tuo nome, dovrei fidarmi?"  
"Tu, piuttosto" lo interruppe con tono acido. "Che razza di lavoro fai per permetterti una Maserati?"  
Zlatan sfoggiò un sorriso a trentadue denti, per nulla rassicurante. "Il serial killer"  
"Che simpatico" borbottò l'altro, anche se gli toccò ammettere che era gradevole vederlo sorridere.  
Zlatan si lasciò andare ad una risata spontanea, che lo lasciò incantato e stranito per qualche secondo; poco dopo Zlatan parcheggiò vicino al marciapiede. Alex guardò dal finestrino per capire se riconosceva la zona in cui erano finiti e vide un grande edificio dai mattoni rossi. Contò velocemente il numero dei balconi.  
Era un palazzo a sei piani.  
"Abiti qui?" disse per poi aggiungere subito "Agenzia Z&R?"  
"Aha" annuì chiudendo la macchina. "Io e il mio socio, l'agenzia è nostra"  
"Agenzia come? Matrimoniale, di viaggi?"  
"Investigativa" lo corresse facendogli l'occhiolino. A quella parola Alex tese le orecchie, interessatissimo. "Sei un detective?!"  
"Detective e, se necessario, anche guardia del corpo. Ti lascio il biglietto da visita, più tardi" sghignazzò.  
"E comunque, anche se non ti interessa, te lo dico lo stesso. Mi chiamo Zlatan" lo informò aprendo il portone dell'edificio e lasciando che entrasse per primo.  
"Non l'ho mai sentito, che razza di nome è?"  
Zlatan rise, per nulla offeso poiché aveva capito che non intendeva essere scortese ma era solo davvero incuriosito dal suo nome.  
"E' croato"  
"Croato?"  
"Mh. Mia madre è croata" spiegò premendo il pulsante dell'ascensore. La porta del palazzo si aprì ed entrò una signora sulla sessantina, vestita elegantemente, con un cappellino che rimandava decisamente ad altri tempi. Ad Alex sfuggì lo sguardo furbo di Zlatan, e non lo notò nemmeno quando tutti e tre salirono in ascensore.  
La signora digitò perché si fermasse al quinto piano, Zlatan al sesto.  
Zlatan circondò le spalle di Alex con il braccio. La signora si voltò subito a guardarli per poi tornare a fissare il muro di fronte a sé.  
Stavolta Alex vide il sorriso dell'uomo e si sentì ghiacciare. Zlatan si chinò per soffiare delicatamente sul suo orecchio.  
La signora li teneva d'occhio credendo che non lo notassero, Zlatan recuperò la mano del ragazzo e la strinse nella propria. Gli schioccò un debole bacio sul padiglione, facendolo sobbalzare e attirando ancora di più la signora, dall'aria contrariata.  
Zlatan aspettò che gli occhietti di lei fossero posati su loro due e quando se ne accorse, tirò fuori la lingua bagnando leggermente il lobo di Alex che non poté impedirsi di sospirare, stritolandogli la mano e abbassando le palpebre.  
La signora arrossì per l'imbarazzo, mentre Zlatan rimase a stuzzicare la pelle sensibile dell'orecchio e dietro di esso, contento di avvertire le dita del ragazzo artigliate intorno alla mano.  
Il giovane non si degnava di come la signora li stesse guardando scandalizzata, e Zlatan ebbe il desiderio perverso di prenderlo lì a costo di essere denunciato per atti osceni e oltraggio al pudore.  
Non sarebbe arrivato a tanto, più che altro perché poi il ragazzo avrebbe potuto pensare seriamente al suicidio, ma rimaneva un'idea estremamente eccitante anche se improbabile.  
L'ascensore si fermò e la signora fece per uscire, prima di digrignare un "Disgustosi" che svegliò Alex dalla deliziosa ipnosi in cui era stato catapultato.  
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se non avesse capito cosa fosse successo. Mentre la lingua di Zlatan gli provocava un brivido dietro l'altro, gli era parso difficile anche respirare.  
Ma di certo udì la spiacevole esternazione della signora poco prima che questa sparisse.  
Zlatan scoppiò a ridere, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo sulla fronte. Usciti anche loro dall'ascensore, si diressero verso la porta dell'appartamento di Zlatan.  
"Schifosa omofoba...lo sai che la vecchia, sposata da trent'anni, è appena tornata dopo avere frequentato, per l'ennesima volta, uno dei tanti giovani gigolò della città?"  
Alex arrossì, ancora stordito dalle sensazioni della sua lingua morbida e calda sulla propria pelle e non del tutto interessato alle vicende della sessantenne. "Ah sì?" disse comunque, per non sembrare un pervertito che era lì con lui solo per...quello. Anche se, tecnicamente, era proprio così. La consapevolezza di ciò lo fece avvampare di più.  
Zlatan si voltò verso di lui posando l'indice sulle labbra in segno di fare silenzio.  
"Non so se il mio socio stia dormendo o si stia drogando con il suo nuovo videogame...ma in entrambi i casi, cerca di trattenere le grida" gli suggerì smaliziato, e la sua faccia schifosamente piena di sé lo stizzì.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, quella faccia strana e sicuramente unica, gli piaceva. Gli piaceva tanto da avvertire un chiaro nodo allo stomaco, segno che lo desiderava.  
Era curioso di sapere quale sguardo gli avrebbe rivolto una volta che fosse rimasto nudo davanti a lui, e a sua volta voleva che Zlatan si spogliasse.  
Coi vestiti addosso si capiva già che aveva muscoli non indifferenti; sbarazzandosi di ogni scrupolo, Alex si incollò a lui, infilando le mani all'altezza dei fianchi in modo che si togliesse la giacca.  
"Ok. Tu non mi conosci e io non ti conosco. Ma lo ammetto. Ti voglio. Prendimi, nel modo che preferisci"  
Un sospiro del genere parve un sogno a Zlatan, che si sentì già umido nei pantaloni. A quel punto ogni presupposto di mantenersi tenero e delicato andò allegramente a farsi benedire.  
Stringendolo in un abbraccio intensissimo, si avventò sulla sua bocca irrompendo subito con la lingua per riprendere il discorso cominciato fuori dal locale, senza alcuna intenzione di interromperlo.  
Freneticamente gli tolse la giacca, gli sbottonò la camicia lasciandola a terra, introdusse le mani nei suoi pantaloni stringendogli le natiche sode e lisce, palpandole smanioso mentre le loro lingue divampavano nella bocca dell'uno e dell'altro.  
Alex gemette, timidamente cercò la sua pelle sotto la maglia che Zlatan si sfilò, insofferente, esponendosi allo sguardo ora bramoso del ragazzo.  
Come immaginava. La sua carnagione era leggermente abbronzata, i pettorali evidenti e la pancia piatta, ma nessun muscolo esageratamente grosso.  
Anche le braccia erano robuste, forti, ma proporzionate alla sua complessiva magrezza. Fu rapito anche dai tatuaggi che ornavano il suo corpo. Alex non ne aveva neanche uno, fifone com'era aveva il terrore degli aghi.  
Sul braccio destro di Zlatan invece c'era un ampio disegno tribale, forse un simbolo della cultura asiatica; lungo il fianco spuntava l'immagine scarlatta di un imponente drago, mentre a sinistra c'era la scritta Only God can judge me, in carattere elegante ma prorompente. Sui polsi c'erano dei numeri.  
"Date di nascita...la mia, dei miei genitori, dei miei fratelli e di mia sorella" rispose alla sua muta domanda.  
"Ne hai...davvero tanti"  
Zlatan sorrise, girandosi. Alex rimase a bocca aperta di fronte alla sua schiena ampia, bellissima, si incantò sulle due provocanti fossette di Venere poco sopra il sedere e in seguito sugli altri tatuaggi che tappezzavano la sua pelle. C'era un pesce sulla spalla sinistra, una stella al centro con le facce di Buddha, un altro simbolo sulla spalla destra, una piuma poco sotto il collo.  
"E' una carpa" lo informò. "Il pesce che va contro corrente. La piuma d'aquila rappresenta il coraggio e la libertà. Il maori sul braccio e i simboli buddhisti scacciano gli spiriti maligni e proteggono dalle sofferenze. Il drago è la forza"  
Si girò ancora, prese le sue mani posandole sul proprio ventre, sotto l'ombelico. Alex sentì delle irregolarità ma non capì, non vedeva nulla.  
"E' il mio nome, tatuato con inchiostro bianco. È stato il più doloroso" spiegò sorridendo.  
Alex trovò e marcò le lettere con gli indici, enormemente affascinato.  
Zlatan aveva un corpo meraviglioso, e sembrava che ogni tatuaggio fosse stato scelto con ponderatezza e riflessione. C'era chi si tatuava qualcosa giusto per apparire trasgressivo o affascinante. Zlatan aveva optato per simboli e disegni che per lui significassero qualcosa. A lui quelli troppo grandi e vistosi non piacevano molto, ma quelli di Zlatan sembravano creati per sposarsi con la sua pelle liscia e profumata: il suo era un odore delicato eppure virile, riconoscibile.  
Zlatan lasciò che lo guardasse per tutto il tempo che desiderava, intanto che le sue mani sulla pancia lo riempivano di brividi.  
Il desiderio di toccarlo pulsava forte, così pose le mani attorno al suo collo arrivando a massaggiargli la soffice grana della nuca, con i pollici accarezzò dolcemente le sue guance, gli zigomi, la fronte.  
Si riabbassò per baciarlo, con un tocco casto, ma Alex socchiuse le labbra e di nuovo l'auto-controllo di Zlatan si sgretolò come un castello di sabbia; si introdusse con la punta della lingua come a chiedere il permesso: Alex lo accolse prendendogli la lingua e succhiandola, accarezzandola, il bacio crebbe di intensità, i gemiti morivano e ritornavano nelle bocche ormai ardenti, le mani si intrecciavano e smaniose vagavano sulle braccia, sui volti; Alex, accecato da un'improvvisa brama, strusciò con la bocca sul suo collo dopo avergli succhiato il mento ansioso di sentirlo gemere, poi raggiunse ogni piccolo angolo di pelle che lo attirava di più, vicino al capezzolo che non soddisfò appositamente, e appunto Zlatan sospirò per la frustrazione, la sua mano gli tirò i capelli e Alex sorrise.  
Cercò i suoi occhi mentre affondava con la lingua nel suo ombelico prima di ripassare il tatuaggio invisibile così come aveva fatto prima con le mani, ma più lentamente.  
Le dita delicate abbassarono la zip metallica dei jeans, e leccandosi le labbra scoprì infine il sesso turgido e smanioso di essere vezzeggiato.  
Alex lo trovò magnifico, così duro e bollente, lo avvolse con la mano saggiandone la consistenza, mortalmente affascinato dalla pelle sensibile che lo proteggeva e si bagnava sotto il suo tocco.  
Lo guardò in faccia di nuovo prima di schiudere la bocca attorno al glande. Succhiò piano, prendendo poi a leccare tutta la punta.  
Zlatan mosse istintivamente il bacino in avanti, grugnendo, Alex sussultò trovandosi tutta quella carne imperiosa e palpitante in bocca, ma lo accontentò e, chiudendo gli occhi, si decise a succhiarlo con foga, passione ma in un certo senso anche con gentilezza.  
Zlatan si sentì morire per quanto era bello avere su di sé quella bocca morbida, vorace e attenta, la lingua che lo assaporava completamente, e mentre succhiava rumorosamente dandogli tutto quel piacere gemeva anche lui, facendogli vedere i pianeti e tutto il firmamento con quel viso così perfetto e ora rosso, sudato, una cosa indescrivibile.  
Dal canto suo, Alex trovava elettrizzante sentirlo continuamente più turgido, fradicio, sembrava mimare l'atto sessuale nella sua bocca.  
Gocce appiccicose e dense gli colavano sul collo, finché Zlatan non gli rantolò di fermarsi, sconvolto e grondante.  
Lo prese per mano e corse fino in camera, chiuse la porta e, indicandogli di sedersi sul letto, gli levò i pantaloni e le mutande.  
"Stenditi" gli ordinò con voce carica, pregna di voglia.  
Alex acconsentì non potendosi impedire di sorridere. Ma il sorriso morì quando Zlatan si portò le sue gambe sulle spalle.  
Senza alcun preavviso, si tuffò fra di esse, dedicandosi non alla sua erezione ma alla sua apertura per prepararlo.  
A dispetto di quanto gli aveva raccomandato, Alex ci mise poco per emettere urla di piacere.  
La sua lingua scavò fra le sue natiche girando attorno al suo orifizio, prima di colpirlo a sorpresa, divaricandogli le gambe con le mani e leccando su e giù, andando poi a palpargli i testicoli pieni, mordicchiando la pelle sensibilissima e man mano più umettata, succhiando, titillando, facendosi spazio con due dita.  
Alex tremava convulsamente, intrappolandogli il collo con le gambe, tendendosi e inarcandosi, anelando di più e di più, graffiandogli la nuca e le spalle ignorando che magari poteva fargli male.  
Tuttavia Zlatan non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi, pensare al ragazzo che suonava il pianoforte con espressione beata, e averlo adesso ansimante e perso nel piacere era estasiante.  
Si sollevò, impedendogli di venire, lanciandogli un'occhiata di fuoco.  
"E' la tua prima volta?"  
Alex captò la sua domanda con alcuni secondi di ritardo, e scosse la testa. Zlatan lo fissò per cercare di capire se fosse sincero.  
"N-no, te lo giuro, non è la prima...non preoccuparti...ti voglio dentro, Zlatan"  
Quello fu il culmine. Udire la sua voce arrochita e ansante pronunciare il suo nome fu davvero assurdo, un richiamo, il miele per le api; Zlatan si sistemò fra le sue cosce, gemendo nell'avvertire le gambe che si allacciavano attorno alla sua vita.  
Si strusciò su di lui, riprendendo le sue labbra in un bacio che li ottenebrò facendoli sbavare leggermente. Zlatan scivolò in lui, promettendosi ancora di essere premuroso.  
Di nuovo, il ragazzo si inarcò sotto di lui.  
"Più veloce..." farfugliò; Zlatan intravide un piccolo rivolo di saliva all'angolo della sua bocca.  
Impazzì di nuovo.  
Spinse allora sempre più impetuosamente, mozzandogli il fiato, piegandogli le ginocchia che giunsero a toccargli le spalle; dapprima Alex, del tutto annebbiato, si aggrappò alla testiera del letto, stringendo così forte da far diventare le nocche bianche.  
Quando Zlatan prese a succhiare un punto del suo collo con insistenza, lasciò la sbarra di legno e affondò le mani nei suoi capelli folti, ringhiando tra i denti, abbarbicato a lui come fosse l'unico appiglio disponibile per non crollare nel burrone.  
Per Zlatan era allucinante, in quel momento non aveva la forza di pensare alle sue esperienze passate, ma se quella non era la migliore delle sue scopate, di certo si avvicinava parecchio alla vetta.  
Come poteva essere così...affiatato e ben incastrato con qualcuno che aveva visto per la prima volta da meno di un paio d'ore?  
Quello era inspiegabile, era quello che lo incendiava. Gli sarebbe piaciuto gemere il suo nome.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, mordendosi le labbra per non gridare, Zlatan gli impedì di ferirsi infilandogli la lingua in bocca. Mentre le loro lingue si strofinavano fuori dalle bocche, il giovane venne abbandonando la testa sul cuscino e rantolando.  
Zlatan continuò comunque ad accarezzare il suo sesso e con qualche altra rapida spinta, si svuotò in lui ruggendo.  
Crollò sul suo corpo, il cuore era furioso ed erano entrambi madidi di sudore.  
Impiegarono parecchi minuti per riprendersi, Zlatan si spostò al suo fianco dandosi dell'idiota perché rimanendo schiacciato su di lui probabilmente gli aveva fatto male. Alex però stava bene, era stravolto ma appagato e non si scostò quando Zlatan lo attirò a sé.  
Zlatan strinse gli occhi, catturato da qualcosa che luccicava sul collo del ragazzo. Perso com'era prima, non se ne era accorto. Era una catenina; si sforzò nel buio di vedere il ciondolo che si rivelò una tastiera di pianoforte in miniatura.  
"Esplendor" mormorò pianissimo. Alex, udendo una parola nella sua lingua madre, riaprì gli occhi.  
"Cosa?"  
"Esplendor" ripeté. "La barista del locale mi ha detto che ti hanno soprannominato così"  
Alex arrossì. "N-non sapevo di avere un soprannome"  
Zlatan sorrise.  
"Ma perché Esplendor?" chiese Alex con un tono dolce e ingenuo che spiazzò Zlatan.  
Con l'espressione di chi svela la cosa più ovvia del mondo, disse: "Perché sei splendido e la tua musica è splendida"  
Alex non seppe come fosse possibile ma arrossì di più. Zlatan giocò con la catenina, ripassandola col dito e provocandogli qualche brivido mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava la schiena.  
"Non vuoi proprio dirmelo, il tuo nome?"  
Il ragazzo ripercorse la serata come la scena di un film e si sentì stringere il cuore.  
Zlatan l'aveva prima guardato con desiderio nel locale, poi fermato; lo aveva ospitato nella sua fantastica macchina e accolto in casa.  
Gli aveva spiegato il significato dei suoi tatuaggi, lo aveva toccato e baciato, lo aveva fatto impazzire.  
La dolcezza immensa nella domanda "E' la tua prima volta?" era stata qualcosa di meraviglioso e toccante, e se non lo aveva amato -neanche si conoscevano-, era stato comunque stupendo con lui.  
Zlatan il suo nome glielo aveva detto. Gli aveva perfino parlato del suo lavoro.  
Alex inghiottì un groppone.  
-No, è impossibile-  
"Liam. Mi chiamo Liam"


	5. Un boccone amaro

Svegliarsi in un letto che non era il proprio era sempre un trauma. Alex lo aveva sperimentato durante le gite con la scuola e la vacanza con gli amici durante l'estate che li aveva visti finire la scuola superiore.  
Sfregandosi gli occhi fino ad arrossarli, capì ovviamente con alcuni secondi di ritardo di non trovarsi a casa sua.  
-Che cazzo ho fatto?-  
Prese subito a tormentarsi ignorando la bellezza dell'alba che, fuori dalla finestra, schiariva il cielo con le sue pennellate rosa e turchesi, stravolto dal sonno e da un sottile ma persistente dolore fisico -Zlatan era davvero...focoso- che non rendeva certo più allegro il suo umore.  
-Ok. Ho scopato con uno sconosciuto. E allora? Non è mica la fine del mondo- osservò per poi dedicare un'occhiata al suddetto sconosciuto. Dormiva scomposto, in un groviglio di lenzuola e capelli sparsi sul guanciale, il braccio destro abbandonato sopra la testa e l'altro sepolto sotto il lenzuolo.  
Era molto bello. Aveva un'aria serena. Al contrario di Alex che sentiva un nodo stretto allo stomaco e non capiva bene il perché.  
Non poteva rimanere lì. Non capiva nemmeno perché avesse commesso la follia di dirgli un nome falso, ma ciò lo convinse ulteriormente che doveva andarsene.  
Sapeva per certo che la notte trascorsa con Zlatan era stata la più incredibile della sua vita; non che avesse avuto mille amanti, ma non era neanche un verginello alla prima esperienza.  
Ma, insomma, Zlatan lo aveva fatto impazzire ancora prima di toccarlo...  
-Sì, ok. Ora basta-  
Si impedì di rimanere lì a fissarlo come un idiota, più pragmaticamente si chiese dove diavolo fossero finiti i suoi vestiti. Scese dal letto il più delicatamente possibile, recuperando le mutande e i pantaloni rimasti a terra.  
Doveva assolutamente andare in bagno, e per fortuna lo trovò senza dover aprire le porte di tutte le stanze.  
Si ricordò che Zlatan gli aveva detto di avere un coinquilino, il suo socio di lavoro. Sperò con tutto il cuore di non imbattersi in lui, si rivestì in fretta e furia in soggiorno dove trovò la camicia e la giacca, e dando un'occhiata all'orologio notò con un piccolo lamento che era prestissimo. Le sei e un quarto.  
Osservò con un filo di angoscia il salotto, la cucina ampia, l'orologio i cui i rintocchi lo inquietavano.  
-Mi devo calmare. Ok, calmati-  
Si ravviò i ricci disordinati che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, per poi avvertire un fastidio alla pancia.  
-Perfetto, sto anche morendo di fame-  
Contemplò per minuti infiniti l'ipotesi di scrivere un biglietto, di lasciare da qualche parte il suo numero di telefono...no, cavoli, gli aveva pure dato un nome falso! L'aveva, in un certo senso, preso in giro.  
Era stata una follia, un black out, ma la cosa era chiusa e morta lì, non aveva futuro, no, una relazione che parte con una bugia è già mortalmente sbagliata. Era stata una notte di sesso, di meraviglioso e indescrivibile sesso. Ma solo, solo sesso.  
-Ho bisogno di caffeina-  
Obbligandosi a non guardare indietro, uscì dall'appartamento.

 

L'aria fredda del mattino gli sferzò il viso infastidendolo ma constatò che in fondo era ciò che gli serviva. Con sconforto si rese anche conto che i flash back della notte appena finita lo avrebbero inseguito per un sacco di tempo, avrebbe fatto una fatica abnorme a ignorarli per pensare ad altro.  
Fortuna che c'era l'università, il tirocinio in clinica, Thiago...e poi? Cos'altro c'era?  
Con il pullman, semi deserto vista l'ora, raggiunse il quartiere dove vi era casa sua, si fermò nel bar poco distante dal suo palazzo e ordinò due caffé e una brioche. Il suo obiettivo, in quel preciso istante, era tornare a casa e buttarsi nel suo adorato letto per dormire almeno tre o quattro ore.  
Vide che c'era una donna, seduta ad un tavolino, che sfogliava con gesti secchi una rivista, affiancata da una tazza di cappuccino; era vestita in modo impeccabile, gonna stretta nera, collant scuri e stivali neri dal tacco basso, un cappotto color panna e un foulard dalle tonalità autunnali. I capelli erano scuri e sistemati in un fresco caschetto evidentemente regolato di recente dal parrucchiere.  
La donna era bella e distinta, ma aveva il volto pallido e un po' teso. Si mordeva in continuazione il labbro inferiore, guardandosi distrattamente le unghie dipinte con smalto rosa perlato.  
Il cellulare appoggiato vicino al porta-tovaglioli vibrò, la mano affusolata della donna lo prese portandolo all'orecchio.  
La donna cercava di controllarsi ma rispondeva con tono gelido e trattenuto, ripetendo "Non mi interessa" e "Ma chi" e "Come è possibile, avevi detto che era tutto a posto" per finire con un "Sì, sì, certo, come no" prima di infilare il telefono nella borsa appesa alla sedia.  
La donna sollevò il viso accorgendosi di essere fissata.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese con cortesia ma sempre freddamente, forse legittimamente infastidita dal ragazzo che la teneva d'occhio da alcuni minuti.  
"N-no, mi scusi" balbettò, uscendo dal bar un minuto dopo.  
La donna stette a guardare lo sgabello poco prima occupato da Alex. I suoi occhi si allargarono appena.

Fece proprio come aveva deciso. Si tuffò nel materasso limitandosi a buttare per terra le scarpe, sfilandosele con le punte dei piedi.  
Ci mise poco più di cinque minuti per crollare nel sonno.

\----------------------------------------------------

Era consapevole del fatto che dovesse essere molto tardi. Il sole era alto, il cielo limpido nonostante le rade nuvole bianche, e lui si sentiva benissimo.  
Si stiracchiò con mugolii infiniti e imbarazzanti, ma con un sorriso subito largo in faccia, lasciandosi andare sull'altro lato del letto, si rammentò di quel bellissimo ragazzo che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa.  
Lo stupore nell'accorgersi che era vuoto, fu sostituito dal pensiero che forse si era alzato perché di certo era già mezzogiorno.  
Magari aveva già conosciuto Rob. Si sentiva appagato e soddisfatto come un micio con il gomitolo fra le zampe, francamente come poche volte in vita sua si era sentito, ancora incredulo riguardo alle sensazioni pazzesche che il giovane mai visto prima, con i suoi movimenti controllati, pacati e oltremodo stuzzicanti, gli aveva provocato.  
Si alzò dal letto con la massima calma, grattandosi zone erogene con uno sbadiglio sonoro, andò in bagno a darsi una sciacquata, si vestì e volò in cucina, affamato come un leone.  
Trovò Robi che friggeva qualcosa in padella.  
"E' una giornata splendida, vero?" lo salutò smagliante, prendendo un'arancia dalla cesta in centro al tavolo e lanciandola in aria. Robi si voltò con espressione stupita.  
"Ben svegliato, capo"  
Zlatan continuava a sorridere come un ebete. "Hai conosciuto Liam?" si informò.  
"Chi?!"  
"Liam" pronunciò con tono che Robi non avrebbe mai pensato di udire da lui.  
"Adesso dai anche un nome alle tue fantasie sessuali?"  
Zlatan replicò fintamente piccato. "Fantasie un cazzo, quel corpo da urlo era veramente sotto di me" schioccò la lingua ripercorrendo mentalmente la curva del suo collo, la nuca calda, il petto ansimante, il sedere fatto apposta perché le sue mani lo stringessero mentre gli entrava dentro con decisione.  
"Ah sì?"  
"Perché, non l'hai visto?"  
Robi fece spallucce, versando dell'olio e alcune gocce di limone nella scodella con l'insalata.  
"Mi sono svegliato verso le nove, ho controllato la segreteria e la posta elettronica per controllare se ci fosse qualche richiesta, ma per ora niente. Però non ho visto nessuna meraviglia aggirarsi per casa" disse tranquillo, allarmandosi leggermente nel vedere lo sguardo di Zlatan incupirsi.  
"Non un biglietto, non un messaggio, non c'era niente?"  
Robi scosse il capo, notando l'amico che stringeva il pugno intorno all'arancia, affondando le unghie nella spessa buccia.  
"Se n'è andato così, quindi?" ringhiò a denti stretti, esattamente come se avesse minacciato di morte qualcuno. Robi era abituato anche a quello, orma non c'era molto che l'impetuoso amico non avesse già manifestato.  
Lavoravano insieme, condividendo la casa, da otto anni abbondanti, erano andati d'accordo fin da subito, ed era quindi difficile che l'uno riuscisse a sorprendere l'altro.  
Tuttavia, un dettaglio che lasciò Robi momentaneamente senza risposta pronta -di solito lo sfotteva con una battuta per la quale Zlatan gli rifilava uno schiaffo sulla nuca o una ciabatta tirata con la leggerezza di un toro nell'arena-, fu lo sguardo di Zlatan.  
Non era solo truce. Era...ferito?  
Come se fosse la prima volta che Zlatan si portava un ragazzo a casa. A parte che di norma era lui a salutare il tipo con un sorriso da stronzo, liquidandolo con un "Ti chiamo io, dolcezza" per poi ovviamente non farsi vivo per il resto dell'eternità -e usava il termine 'dolcezza' perché naturalmente non si ricordava il nome del tizio-, per cui ora qual era il problema?  
Robi trovò finalmente modo di ribattergli, approfittandone nel momento in cui le bistecche impanate erano pronte per portarle in tavola.  
"Cos'è, orgoglio ferito perché sei stato mollato?"  
Sapeva che gli sarebbe toccata un'occhiataccia, abituatissimo a quelle più che a tutto il resto, iniziò a mangiare con la massima tranquillità.  
"Vaffanculo" grugnì. "Mollato un paio di palle. Lo troverò"  
Fu il turno di Robi di guardarlo. Con espressione che parlava da sola.  
Zlatan la colse, gli fece male come un cazzotto allo stomaco.  
Gli passò la fame.


	6. Scoperte

Sorrise con la sua solita gentilezza, rispondendo ai vari "A domani, prof" e "Arrivederci" pronunciati con tono flautato dalle ragazzine che subito dopo parlottavano fra loro ridacchiando acutamente.  
Beh, anche a lui veniva da ridere, constatando che agli sguardi avidi delle adolescenti replicavano quelli invidiosi dei loro compagni.  
Ma non era colpa di Thiago, professore di matematica appena confermato nell'istituto specializzato in sperimentazione scientifica, essere bello e non solo, avere quell'aria da principe o galantuomo dei tempi antichi.  
Gli occhi scuri, i capelli neri ordinati, la bocca carnosa e piena, la pelle color caffelatte, erano evidentemente tratti graditi dal corpo studentesco femminile, che avrebbe gridato allo scandalo decidendo forse di chiudersi in monastero se avesse saputo che il suddetto affascinante professore era omosessuale.  
Beh, non era necessario che lo scoprissero, perché Thiago aveva comunque una morale vigorosa e non si sarebbe comunque imbarcato in una relazione con un'allieva, non si soffermava minimamente sugli studenti più carini dell'istituto, non ne aveva intenzione, svolgeva il suo compito nel migliore dei modi -o almeno ci provava- limitandosi a trovare divertenti e tenere le reazioni delle ragazzine quando le interpellava: arrossivano, balbettavano torturandosi le dita. Erano graziose.  
Fischiettando, Thiago tornò a casa chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto Alex, che quella notte era stato fuori.  
-Oddio, vuoi vedere che è davvero finito a letto con uno sconosciuto?-  
Era un'ipotesi anomala perché Alex non era proprio il tipo da sesso occasionale, ma lui era certo di non averlo sentito rientrare per cui la considerò comunque plausibile.  
Quando entrò, appoggiò la cartelletta su una sedia del salotto stupendosi che la casa fosse in penombra, come l'aveva lasciata quando quel mattino era uscito alle otto meno venti.  
Tirò su la tapparella del balcone, illuminando la stanza, dirigendosi poi in un angolo dove stava appallottolata una morbida palla di pelo che, svegliata dalla luce del sole, si mosse rivelando una lunga coda e orecchie che si aizzarono.  
Thiago lo accarezzò. "Ma buongiorno tesorino. Anche tu hai fatto le ore piccole?"  
Dopo aver fatto un po' il malmostoso, il fagotto dal pelo grigio con piccole macchie e striature nere si mise a fare le fusa spingendo la testa verso la mano per ricevere più attenzioni, della serie 'Visto che mi hai svegliato, fatti perdonare'.  
Thiago ridacchiò concedendogli qualche coccola prolungata, poi disse: "Ho un altro micio da buttare giù dal letto"  
Si diresse dunque al piano di sopra, aprendo sicuro la porta della prima stanza sulla destra.  
Erano quasi le due del pomeriggio. Thiago batté le palpebre, sorpreso perché trovò Alex che ronfava come fosse notte fonda. Che diavolo aveva combinato per essere così stravolto, a pomeriggio già abbondantemente avviato?  
Così come aveva fatto in salotto, sollevò le tapparelle energicamente: e proprio come aveva fatto il suo adorabile soriano giusto qualche secondo prima, il ragazzo mugugnò ricercando il buio nelle pieghe del cuscino. Thiago vide che non si era nemmeno tolto i vestiti.  
Ma ciò che lo lasciò basito per una manciata di istanti, fu notare un succhiotto sul suo collo.  
Quando Alex girò il capo, ne scoprì un altro e osservandolo attentamente poté vedere che il segno era violaceo e marcato, a dimostrazione che chi gliel'aveva lasciato ci aveva messo una certa foga.  
Alex si strofinava contro il materasso, le sopracciglia aggrottate, come in preda a un qualche sogno.  
Thiago lo vide protendersi col bacino, udì un miagolio per cui lo paragonò di nuovo al gatto che ora stava gironzolando per casa. Il quadrupede fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, balzando sul bordo del letto.  
Thiago gli regalò altri grattini sul collo e dietro le orecchie, aspettando che Alex aprisse gli occhi e sperando che la cosa fosse quanto più prossima.  
Finalmente Alex sollevò le ciglia svelando due occhi ancora assonnati, che si imbatterono nel viso delicato ma ora velato di malizia del fratello.  
"Aaallora, mio piccolo fiore di campo...che hai combinato?" lo canzonò dandogli un pizzicotto sul polpaccio. Alex farfugliò frasi sconnesse e incomprensibili, riprendendo il cuscino e spalmandoselo sulla faccia.  
"Eh no, caro mio, ora alzi il tuo bel sederino dal letto. Alle tre devi essere in clinica, o il tuo focoso amante ti ha rapito anche la materia grigia?"  
Alex sembrò tornare sulla Terra. "Cazzo, è vero"  
"Cosa? Che ti ha prosciugato anche il cervello? Ma poi cos'è, un vampiro?" incalzò fissando ancora il succhiotto che contrastava violentemente con la pelle chiara del giovane, il quale non capì bene a cosa si riferisse. Thiago decise di usare le maniere forti e, afferrata la coperta, la strattonò per levargliela di dosso. Alex imprecò rannicchiandosi su se stesso.  
"Dai, su. Non ammetto storie. Alzati, lavati, cambiati, mangia qualcosa e vai a lavorare! Spicciati, non ho tutto il giorno, devo preparare due compiti in classe" affermò secco, e non lo mollò finché non mise i piedi giù dal letto.  
Si diede un'occhiata allo specchio. Notò anche lui i due segni sul collo, e gemette straziato.

"Ciao Alex" lo accolse con un sorriso e gli occhi ora decisamente addolciti, non captando subito l'aria stremata del ragazzo, che tuttavia fu presto evidente e la incuriosì.  
Alex si costrinse a smetterla di fare lo scemo e ricambiò il saluto con un cenno quanto più cordiale.  
Sapendo poi che Myriam aveva una cotta per lui e lui non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiarla, perché ormai si conoscevano da più di due anni e lui non poteva che vederla come una sorella, capì che non era il caso di farla stare in ansia.  
La ragazza, dai lunghi boccoli bruni, sembrò però intuire il suo umore non del tutto allegro né spontaneo come al solito. E contenta com'era di vedere il giovane di cui era innamorata, si accorse in seguito dei segni sul suo collo.  
Fu come una pugnalata. Subito si sentì pungere ai lati degli occhi.  
Non poteva essere così ingenua da convincersi che avesse sbattuto contro uno spigolo per due volte e che i lividi fossero così simili fra di loro; abbassò le palpebre inghiottendo il nodo già formatosi nella sua gola. Provò un profondo senso di dolore, rabbia, invidia e delusione, mischiati in un cocktail che le avvelenava il cuore.  
-Ma cosa ti aspettavi? Tu non glielo hai nemmeno mai detto, non ti sei mai fatta avanti, hai aspettato che fosse lui a fare il primo passo...sei tu che ti sei illusa, come hai potuto essere tanto cretina?- si insultò per minimizzare con scarsi risultati e ignorare inutilmente il cuore che sanguinava.  
Alex osservò con rammarico la successione di espressioni sul viso ovale e tenero della giovane. Pensò che se almeno le avesse confessato di essere omosessuale, avrebbe subito smorzato la sua infatuazione. Ora le avrebbe fatto ancora più male...beh, non che le avesse mai dato motivo di credere che fosse interessato a lei. Con tutto il bene che poteva volerle, non provava attrazione nei suoi confronti, non ne era innamorato, la conosceva ed apprezzava un po' come suo fratello Thiago. Un sentimento non paragonabile a quello che la gente definiva Amore con la maiuscola.  
Se poi ripensava alla carica erotica che gli aveva invaso le viscere con Zlatan, Myriam non poteva che svanire miseramente...  
-Oh, che cazzo mi prende?! Toglitelo subito dalla testa!- si arrabbiò con se stesso.  
In quel momento però i pensieri confusi e tempestosi di entrambi furono interrotti dal tintinnio dei sonagli a forma di cagnolini e gattini appesi sulla porta di ingresso, indicando che qualcuno era entrato.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

"Guarda, Zlatan. Ti ricordi di quel ragazzo trovato nel fiume due anni fa?"  
Zlatan, sgranocchiando l'ultima patatina e agitando il sacchetto rabbiosamente perché trovava una stronzata che ce ne fossero così poche, gli rivolse uno sguardo non molto interessato.  
"Mh, e quindi?"  
"Le ultime indagini riportano che era omosessuale e drogato"  
"Si sapeva già, che c'è di nuovo?" disse non perché fosse seriamente coinvolto nel discorso ma per parlare di qualcosa che smorzasse la noia e, soprattutto, i pensieri di quella notte che ancora gli rimbombava in testa.  
"Allora, sai che all'inizio dicevano che si era suicidato perché non ce la faceva più a sopportare la dipendenza dalla droga che stava mettando a repentaglio la relazione con il suo fidanzato e allo stesso le continue umiliazioni da parte di alcuni fanatici omofobi. Beh, indovina un po'"  
Lo sguardo di Zlatan si affilò e suo malgrado il tono pacato e preciso di Robi lo riportò a ciò che sapeva fare meglio, cioé dedicarsi all'attività investigativa.  
"Non si è suicidato"  
"Bingo"


	7. Battaglie

"Se vuole un cagnolino, piuttosto che acquistarlo io le consiglio caldamente di andarlo a scegliere in un canile. Non sa quanti ce ne sono, che aspettano solo di essere adottati"  
La donna stette in silenzio, e per quanto riguardava Myriam avrebbe potuto rifletterci tutta la giornata. Delusa e triste com'era, si stava sforzando con tutta se stessa per mantenere un tono gentile anche se non fu abbastanza masochista da fingersi contenta.  
La sconosciuta, in cappotto chiaro e il tipico aspetto di una modella da copertina dei rotocalchi, non sembrava comunque badarci.  
Myriam la guardava senza vederla davvero, ma una parte di sé si inviperì notando quanto fosse attraente. Che fosse quello il tipo di donna per Alex?  
Accattivante, dall'aria gelida, occhi di ghiaccio e il profumo dolcissimo che sciabordava da tutta quell'eleganza, era una di quelle donne che sicuramente si alzavano all'alba per sistemarsi la piega in maniera impeccabile, che controllavano anche l'unghia del mignolo del piede, che inorridivano di fronte al termine 'carboidrati' e che, semplicemente passeggiando, attiravano su di sé più sguardi di quanto non avrebbe fatto un vasetto di marmellata aperto con le formiche.  
Annebbiata dal risentimento, Myriam la odiò come se ormai si fosse convinta che era lei ad aver lasciato i succhiotti sul collo di Alex.  
Allora, acidamente disse: "Ma lei ama gli animali?"  
La tipa mosse piano la testa facendo dondolare i pendenti azzurri e argentati che le ornavano i lobi.  
"Certo che sì. Altrimenti perché vorrei un cagnolino?"  
"Beh" fece stizzita. "Sicuramente non è il suo caso, ma ci sono persone che chiedono informazioni su cani e gatti come se stessero scegliendo un soprammobile per abbellire la casa"  
Lo sguardo della donna si indurì per un breve secondo prima che replicasse con voce soave ma, alle orecchie di Myriam, terrificante: "Sono praticamente cresciuta dai miei nonni che avevano due cani meravigliosi. E l'unico dono decente del mio ex ragazzo è stato un gattino che purtroppo è morto un paio di mesi fa. Amo gli animali, davvero"  
Dal retro della clinica uscì Alex che, vedendo la donna e non accorgendosi dell'astio che fumava dalle orecchie di Myriam, capì che era la stessa incontrata quella mattina al bar.  
La donna si espose in un sorriso seducente, che avrebbe mandato in visibilio decine di uomini: Alex, che era omosessuale ma non cieco, non poté non considerare l'oggettiva e disarmante bellezza della giovane che in quel momento era protagonista della stanza, con il fascino che indirettamente schiaffeggiava sia Alex che Myriam.  
"Oh, buon pomeriggio" disse la donna; Alex rispose con un cenno. Era bellissima ma a lui non interessava. La sua indifferenza fu per Myriam quanto di più ipocrita. Ah, adesso faceva finta che non fosse accaduto nulla? Eppure, da come la tizia lo guardava, era evidente e fastidioso come il fumo negli occhi che si fossero già visti.  
Myriam vedeva rosso, non seppe come non le venne voglia di prendere la mazza da baseball che tenevano sotto la scrivania nel caso fosse entrato un ladro e spezzarla in testa ad entrambi. Era così infuriata da non rendersi nemmeno conto che Alex aveva iniziato a conversare con la donna, in modo molto naturale, la voce di lei si era ammorbidita.  
Quando la donna, ridendo brevemente, sfiorò il braccio di Alex con la mano, Myriam tirò un calcio al cestino dei rifiuti, imprecando perché ovviamente lo aveva fatto cadere lasciando che alcune cartacce rovinassero sul pavimento.

\-----------------------------------------------

Tre settimane dopo

"No. No. No. No. Ti ho detto di no. È la ventesima volta che te lo ripeto"  
L'ometto tarchiato e un po' gobbo, con un vecchio e improponibile spolverino verde scuro e un cappello nero, non si faceva alcun problema a rispondere, seccato e annoiato, al gigante dalle spalle ampie che gli stava davanti, per nulla intimorito dal fatto che fosse enormemente più alto di lui.  
"Ma non può essere, cazzo! È sparito nel nulla?!"  
"Zlatan, che cazzo speri di ottenere arrivando qui e dicendomi Trova un tizio di nome Liam?"  
"Te l'ho anche descritto fisicamente!"  
"Grazie al cazzo, hai parlato di un ragazzetto con capelli e occhi scuri, solo in tre isolati ce ne saranno almeno una cinquantina! Se non sai neanche il cognome, che cazzo pretendi??"  
"E tu che cazzo di informatore sei?? Ti ho pur detto che il giovedì sera va a suonare al Gisèle, no?!"  
L'uomo puntò gli occhi piccoli e grigi sul volto nervoso di Zlatan, infischiandosene del motivo per cui fosse così ossessionato da 'sto tizio che finora si era rivelato inesistente.  
"Hector bazzica in quella zona ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, e nell'ultimo mese non ha visto nessun ragazzo come quello che descrivi, tantomeno ne ha visto uno che suonava il pianoforte. Ma non hai chiesto al locale?"  
"Certo che ho chiesto. Mi hanno solo detto che non sanno perché non si sia fatto più vedere, ma se avessi insistito oltre probabilmente mi avrebbero denunciato per stalking"  
"E allora?"  
Zlatan grugnì. "E allora un cazzo, sembra svanito come una nuvola di fumo!"  
"Ma si può sapere chi è? Un criminale, un ricercato? Che caso stai seguendo?"  
Zlatan lo fissò a lungo, cupissimo.  
"Un caso di merda" borbottò ancora più iroso di quanto non fosse già.

\----------------------------------------------

"Perché domani non vai a scuola?"  
"Ho un appuntamento"  
"Con chi?"  
"...te lo dirò se andrà bene"  
Alex smise un istante di spalmare la cioccolata sulla fetta di pane e squadrò il viso di Thiago, mentre il gatto cercava di attirare l'attenzione di entrambi facendo le fusa all'uno e all'altro.  
"E dai, dimmelo"  
"Perché dovrei? In fondo tu non mi hai raccontato ancora nulla di cosa hai fatto quella notte..."  
Alex arrossì leggermente. Dopo tutto quel tempo ancora se ne ricordava?!  
"Aha!! Hai fatto porcellate!!" esclamò come avesse scoperto l'esistenza di un nuovo continente.  
"C-che cavolo...e va bene, ho fatto sesso con un tipo. Non ti dirò altro, nemmeno sotto tortura!"  
Anche perché non c'era molto altro da aggiungere!  
"Non puoi dirmi almeno come si chiama?"  
"Non me lo ricordo" mentì spudoratamente, dal momento che quel nome gli stava tormentando il cervello con l'effetto stordente delle luci psichedeliche o della musica a volume indecente che spadroneggiavano nelle discoteche. Sì, voleva disperatamente rivederlo, ma ormai la frittata era stata fatta. Si era dileguato il mattino dopo essere stato con lui, cosa pretendeva? Si sarebbe vergognato a morte se avesse rivisto Zlatan.  
"Sì che te lo ricordi" disse infatti Thiago, perché Alex non sapeva dire bugie, o comunque non a lui che lo conosceva come le sue tasche.  
Alex lo sapeva. Forse solo Zlatan che, appunto non lo conosceva, e non lo stava nemmeno guardando in faccia mentre gli sussurrava quel nome falso, poteva avere abboccato.  
"Ma ok, se proprio vuoi tenerlo segreto nel tuo tenero cuoricino, fai pure. Questi" disse indicando i succhiotti ancora un po' visibili "sono stati solo l'antipasto, suppongo"  
Si divertiva un mondo a vederlo arrossire e annaspare, Alex lo odiò per questo.  
"Come se non sapessi...cosa si fa in due, in un letto, e..."  
"Ma guarda il mio fratellino...fa il candido innocente quando sono pronto a scommetterci i gioielli che sei un piccolo pervertito. Devi averlo fatto impazzire se ti ha divorato la gola in quel modo. Questi segni rimarranno ancora per un po', sai?"  
Alex gemette. "Che gioia. Tra l'altro Myriam li ha visti...e ogni giorno li fissa con uno sguardo che mi fa stare male"  
"Solo un cieco non li avrebbe notati. Ci è rimasta male, no?"  
"Di merda"  
"Te l'avevo detto di parlarle"  
"Lo so"  
"Forse potresti farlo ora"  
"Forse"  
"Anzi, sicuramente. Ci sta male per un po' e poi le passa perché si rende conto che...beh...è una battaglia persa in partenza" suggerì, avendo ovviamente ragione. Alex annuì, addentando il pane.  
Forse anche se Myriam fosse stata un uomo, non avrebbe avuto speranza.  
Ignorò inutilmente questa assurda considerazione che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno lambirgli il cervello.


	8. Sorprese

"Kevin non si è suicidato" affermò, e in un lampo il suo viso dall'aria benevola e delicata si incupì.  
"Mh, sì, lo pensiamo anche noi"  
"Io lo sostengo dal momento in cui ho saputo del suo cadavere ritrovato nel fiume" disse ignorando l'atroce stretta al cuore che quel ricordo gli provocava.  
"La polizia ci è arrivata solo adesso. Anzi, è solo un'ipotesi. Dopo due anni di indagini, ancora non hanno scoperto nulla"  
Thiago sorrise amaramente, scordandosi del tutto l'iniziale timore che quell'uomo, Zlatan, con la sua stazza e i tratti disarmoniosi del suo volto gli aveva suscitato. Zlatan lo fissava attentamente.  
"Vuole un caffé?"  
Thiago era stupito di non essere stato accolto in un'asettica stanza con scrivania imponente e atmosfera di completa indifferenza: erano seduti sul divano di casa di Zlatan e del suo socio. Nonostante dunque la diffidenza iniziale, e appunto la soggezione che quell'uomo così alto dall'aspetto risoluto poteva evocare a prima vista, Thiago si stava sentendo a proprio agio. Ovvio che fosse sconvolto, ma quello accadeva ogni volta in cui pensava a Kevin e parlava di lui.  
Accettò il caffé, e mentre Zlatan lo preparava in cucina, lui si guardò intorno stupendosi un po' perché anche se era l'appartamento di due uomini single era davvero molto ordinato e ben arredato, i dvd disposti sotto il televisore in ordine alfabetico e il pavimento era lindo.  
"Sta scrutando il risultato di quel maniaco dell'ordine del mio socio?" gli lesse nel pensiero Zlatan, porgendogli una tazzina. Sul tavolino appoggiò la zuccheriera.  
"Ha davvero un'ossessione per quanto riguarda mettere a posto ogni cosa. Se è nervoso, o si piazza davanti al computer per disintegrare un centinaio di zombie, oppure comincia a rassettare stanze e comodini" ridacchiò. Thiago gli fu grato di essere così spontaneo e aperto.  
Poi Zlatan tornò serio. "Però, mi scusi. L'ipotesi che Kevin si fosse tolto la vita, deve ammettere che non era da escludere. Voglio dire, secondo alcuni dati risulta che avesse avuto una brutta infanzia, e faceva spesso uso di droghe. Inoltre era omosessuale" lo guardò per scorgere le sue espressioni, proseguì "e non fraintenda, perché anche io e il mio socio lo siamo. Ma i casi di suicidio da parte di giovani gay purtroppo non sono fantascienza"  
"Non è esattamente così" lo interruppe Thiago facendogli capire che toccava a lui parlare. "Cioè, è vero che la sua è stata un'infanzia difficile. I genitori di Kevin si separarono quando aveva solo sei anni. La madre lo portò via dividendolo dal fratellino a cui era legatissimo, avevano solo un anno di differenza. Quello fu certamente il suo primo trauma. Poi, è vero che iniziò a frequentare brutti giri. Ma io lo incontrai quando aveva diciotto anni. Anzi, lo trovai. Steso in un vicolo, con un taglio profondo all'altezza del fianco. Sarebbe morto. Io, io ho visto i suoi enormi occhi spaventati dalla vita. Quando si risvegliò in ospedale trovandomi al suo fianco, mi puntò addosso il coltello che l'infermiera aveva usato per sbucciare una mela. Aveva paura come un cane randagio dopo essere stato bastonato. Ebbi pazienza con lui, tanta pazienza" sorrise "Frequentammo insieme un gruppo di recupero per dipendenti dalla droga. Non lo lasciai mai solo, e piano piano riuscii ad ottenere la sua fiducia...il suo affetto. Mi innamorai di lui"  
Respirò profondamente. "Ma, sa, era lui che spesso aveva procurato la droga a quelli che controllavano gli spacci in città. Lui decise di piantarla. Intendeva denunciarli"  
Piantò gli occhi scuri e nitidi nel volto di Zlatan. "Ora ha capito?"  
"Quindi decisero di farlo tacere per sempre"  
"Ma io non ho mai smesso di cercare"  
"Per questo ha ricevuto messaggi minatori che la intimassero di smetterla di ficcanasare"  
"Già. Io vorrei che lei...mi aiutasse a fare luce su questa faccenda. Ma la vorrei anche come guardia del corpo. Soprattutto nei riguardi di mio fratello"  
"Suo fratello?"  
"Sì. Si chiama Alexandre, vive con me"  
"Ascolti. Se vuole che vi protegga, la cosa più comoda e sensata sarebbe che entrambi veniste a stare qui"  
"Q-qui?"  
"Sì, in questa casa. Riuscirei a tenervi d'occhio molto più facilmente. E diamoci pure del tu" spiegò.  
Thiago tacque per qualche secondo, prima di aggiungere: "Oh, poi ci metteremo d'accordo per il compenso."  
Zlatan sorrise. "Non ti preoccupare per quello, non c'è fretta. Credimi, in questo momento rinuncerei a qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire a risolvere un caso che mi sta tormentando da settimane."  
Thiago si incuriosì, e visto che era stato proprio Zlatan a cominciare il discorso, si sentì autorizzato a spronarlo.  
"Di cosa si tratta, se posso permettermi? Omicidio, tradimento?"  
Zlatan scoppiò in una risata sonora e acuta, ma velatamente rassegnata. "Sarebbe molto più semplice. Purtroppo quando il caso coinvolge non il professionista ma la persona, tutto si complica"  
Vedendo che ora Thiago era interessatissimo, Zlatan se ne sorprese. Però era stato lui a iniziare a parlarne, quindi non si seccò del suo desiderio di sapere.  
"Vedi, qualche tempo fa ho incontrato un ragazzo. Ed è...Dio, sono patetico. Me ne rendo conto, ma più mi accorgo di essere ridicolo, più muoio dalla voglia di sapere dove diavolo è finito"  
"Non...non l'hai più visto?"  
Zlatan scosse la testa. "Puff. Sembra essere evaporato. Mi pento come non mai di averlo fermato, fuori da quel dannato locale. Avrei evitato tutto questo casino"  
Thiago strabuzzò gli occhi. Zlatan parve essere partito per la tangente e continuò a parlare.  
"Lui suonava il pianoforte. Lo giuro su Dio, non ho mai visto un ragazzo più bello. Non so chi cavolo sia, e non so come possa avermi sconvolto l'esistenza con una sola notte di sesso. Come se non avessi mai avuto un rapporto fine a se stesso, capisci?"  
Thiago sbarrò occhi e bocca, allibito.  
"Hai detto pianoforte?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Penso che il nuovo cliente possa essere il tuo tipo" scherzò Zlatan dopo che Robi ebbe posato le chiavi sul mobile all'entrata.  
"Ah sì?"  
"Sì. È proprio carino. Capelli scuri, occhi grandi e castani..."  
"Gli hai già fatto la radiografia? O l'hai proprio scopato?" disse buttandosi sul divano malamente, stendendo le gambe sul tavolino.  
"Se ti interessa, ho una fotocopia della sua carta d'identità"  
Robi aveva chiuso gli occhi abbandonando la testa all'indietro, borbottò qualcosa che Zlatan prese come un 'Okay'.  
"Dai, guarda. Poi non dire che racconto palle"  
Robi, con l'aria di uno che compie la fatica più titanica del mondo, sollevò il capo.  
Dimenticò tutta la stanchezza accumulata dopo le due ore di palestra.  
"Thiago?!"

\------------------------------------------------------

La donna si chiamava Lydia. Alla fine aveva fatto visita al canile scegliendo un dolcissimo bastardino che aveva ricevuto il nome di Manny.  
Passava spesso in clinica, lei e Alex avevano fatto amicizia sotto le occhiate nere di Myriam. Quando quella sera Alex salutò la ragazza per andarsene, lei lo bloccò.  
"Sei diventato molto confidenziale con quella...Linda"  
"Lydia"  
"Sì, ok"  
"E' simpatica. All'inizio sembra snob, ma è molto gentile"  
Myriam annuì con un sorriso più falso di Giuda. "Mi fa piacere"  
Alex sospirò. Era arrivato il momento di parlarle. Ne aveva già tanti di pensieri, come quello di non pensare a Zlatan e quello di dover iniziare a frequentare uno psicologo perché era arrivato a immaginare il suo profumo e a...toccarsi, sotto la doccia, fantasticando sul suo corpo di cui ancora ricordava la morbidezza e i tatuaggi che lo rendevano ancora più desiderabile.  
"Non c'è niente fra me e lei se non una normale conoscenza"  
"Immagino. Qualunque uomo, con una come quella, si limiterebbe a voler fare quattro chiacchiere sul giardinaggio" dichiarò fingendo di leggere una rivista.  
"Ok. Senti Myriam, devo dirti una cosa"  
-Ecco. Ecco, ora arriva la mazzata. Ho ragione, e ora mi dice che aspettano già un bambino e...-  
"Non sto con Lydia. Ma non posso stare con te. Né con un'altra donna"  
Il rumore di un bicchiere di cristallo scaraventato sul pavimento, era il suo cuore, e il suo stomaco fu stretto in una morsa d'acciaio.  
-V...vuole farsi prete?-  
"Myriam, io sono gay"


	9. Ad averlo saputo

Arrossì, all'istante, nonostante la sensazione principale fosse stata quella di, non una, ma tre o quattro secchiate d'acqua gelida in testa.  
Subito dopo però si sentì davvero avvampare fino alla punta dei capelli che le sfioravano la schiena.  
Anche Alex aveva le guance accese, in attesa solo di una sua reazione.  
Le labbra di Myriam sembravano incapaci di schiudersi per balbettare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, anche un debole 'Ah'.  
Rimasero invece serrate, pallide, Myriam continuava ad avvertire freddo e caldo al contempo.  
Il suo sguardo si soffermò sui segni che Alex aveva sul collo. Erano molto meno evidenti, ma ancora riconoscibili. Provò subito un senso di profonda malinconia unito alla gelosia e all'invidia nei confronti del fortunato che aveva potuto assaporare la sua pelle, baciarlo. Averlo.  
Ricordandosi di respirare, abbassò il capo. "Non me n'ero mai accorta"  
Non vide il sorriso intenerito di Alex. "Non vado in giro con una scritta in fronte"  
Myriam risollevò la testa, le gote ormai sulla via di apparire due pomodori maturi e gli occhi lucidi per l'imbarazzo.  
"N-non intendevo questo. Lo so che i gay non sono tutti effeminati o appassionati di shopping. È che..." volse il viso, lasciando che alcuni lunghi boccoli le coprissero la faccia confusa e bruciante. "Tu mi piaci" mormorò torturando un foglio rimasto sul tavolo, accartocciandolo.  
"Lo avevo capito"  
A queste parole, lei lo guardò risentita. "E perché non me l'hai detto prima?? Non pensi che avrei evitato miriadi di illusioni?! I-invece di civettare con quella lì..."  
"Io non ci ho mai provato con lei. Mi spiace che tu abbia equivocato, presa dalla gelosia"  
Sapeva di essere gelosa, ma schiaffarglielo in quel modo era troppo! Le venne voglia di aprire un tombino lì fuori e infilarcisi per il resto della sua vita.  
"E mi spiace di essere stato un po' scostante in questi giorni. È che...c'è questo tipo che non mi esce dalla testa" confessò con tono così sommesso che Myriam dimenticò momentaneamente il proprio sconvolgimento per osservare attentamente il volto di quello che, ora, era destinato ad essere solo un amico.  
"Chi è?"  
Alex sorrise.  
"Sono passate più di due settimane. È stata una sola, stupida, assurda e insensata notte, e mi ha ridotto a un totale idiota"  
Non fu facile per Myriam accettare che Alex fosse stato a letto con qualcun'altro, indipendentemente che si trattasse di un uomo o una donna, e provò di nuovo invidia verso quell'ignoto che sembrava essere rimasto così conficcato nei suoi pensieri.  
-Cazzo, io non ce l'ho fatta in quasi tre anni...-  
Alex sembrò ridestarsi dall'ingarbuglio di pensieri e ricordi in cui si era imbarcato e le sorrise dolcemente.  
"Mi spiace"  
Myriam sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi. Un istante dopo, il dottore uscì dal retro.  
-Oh, già. Siamo tirocinanti e siamo qui per imparare a fare i veterinari, non per i nostri casini sentimentali- si disse imponendosi di mandare giù il groppone, togliendosi i capelli dal viso.

\--------------------------------------------------

"No, ma, stai pure lì tutto il giorno" ironizzò Zlatan. Robi era ancora attonito di fronte al viso serio e composto di Thiago nella foto della sua carta d'identità.  
"C-c...cioè, il nuovo cliente è lui?"  
"Sì. E allora?"  
Esterrefatto, Robi scoppiò in una risata stridula e prolongata, per la quale Zlatan si allarmò anche se non eccessivamente.  
"No, beh. Ma fra tutte le persone che esistono e respirano in questa città, il nostro cliente doveva proprio essere colui per il quale ho avuto una cotta allucinante al liceo?!" sbraitò sull'orlo di una crisi, prendendo a vagare per la stanza con le mani attaccate alla testa rasata.  
"Perché lui?!" guardò poi Zlatan con occhi disperati.  
"Non è che possa conoscere tutti quelli che hanno infranto il tuo tenero cuoricino" disse l'altro maligno, con un sorriso sghembo che avrebbe fatto inferocire l'altro se non fosse stato troppo annichilito dalla notizia appena appresa.  
Zlatan gli pose la mano sulla spalla, in un goffo ma assolutamente sincero tentativo di calmarlo.  
"Andavate a scuola insieme, quindi?"  
Robi respirò a lungo, aspettando che l'ansia scemasse appena.  
"Nella stessa classe. Ero cotto, stracotto, bollito e perso per lui fin dal primo giorno. Credevo che fosse solo una fissazione momentanea, ma mi perseguitò per tutti e cinque gli anni. Fossi almeno riuscito ad accennarglielo. Ma era sempre assalito dalle ragazzine, cosa c'entravo io, un nanerottolo con gli occhiali spessi come fondi di bicchiere, con uno che aveva l'aspetto di un principe delle fiabe?"  
Zlatan incrociò le braccia davanti al petto appoggiandosi al tavolo dietro di lui.  
"Se avessi avuto un po' di palle, avresti scoperto che non è etero"  
Robi lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Zlatan sospirò.  
"Il ragazzo trovato nel fiume, Kevin Boateng, era il suo compagno. Thiago non ha mai creduto che si fosse tolto la vita e ha proseguito a indagare in solitaria sul caso. Per questo ha ricevuto messaggi minatori, senza dubbio da parte di chi è il responsabile della morte di Kevin. Vuole protezione per sé e per suo fratello, che ovviamente potrebbe essere usato come ostaggio o possibile mezzo di ricatto"  
"Gli hai detto di venire a stare qui?"  
"Certo. Lo faccio sempre con chi ci ingaggia come guardie del corpo" sogghignò serafico.  
Robi sembrava però essersi tranquillizzato. Si accasciò sul divano, sfregandosi il mento spolverato di leggera barba scura.  
"E' vero, Thiago aveva un fratellino...adesso avrà ventitré o ventiquattro anni. Io l'ho visto solo una volta, era un mocciosetto immusonito con una maglietta larghissima rispetto alle sue braccine bianche. Davvero divertente...magari ora è un bocconcino da urlo. Potrebbe aiutarti a dimenticare il tuo splendore?" lo canzonò, beccandosi un'occhiata torva che lo divertì oltre misura.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"Ma che hai fatto ai capelli?"  
Thiago guardò Alex come se avesse un occhio in più in mezzo alla fronte.  
"Beh? Che problema c'è? Erano diventati crespi e infiniti, rischiavo di perderci la mano ogni volta che me li sistemavo. Li ho solo spuntati" rispose il ragazzo che sfoggiava un nuovo look, la nuca era più scoperta, i capelli sempre ricciolini ma più ordinati e corti di prima.  
"Mh, hai anche fatto la barba" constatò Thiago osservando le guance ora libere e rosee del fratello. Thiago sorrise, scompigliandogli i capelli e attirandosi un borbottio contrariato.  
"Sei proprio bello, fratellino. Se il tuo misterioso amante ti vedesse, ti caricherebbe in spalla per trascinarti in un letto e chiudere la porta della stanza a chiave per almeno tre giorni" disse smaliziato, gratterellando le orecchie del micio che ignaro di battutine e discorsi riguardo l'aspetto di Alex, pretendeva coccole e carezze. Alex bofonchiò qualcosa di simile a un insulto e si diresse in cucina.  
"Ehi, Alex, ricordati che domani mattina dovrebbe arrivare il postino con un pacco di libri per me. Ti lascio i soldi, visto che io sarò a scuola" gli disse ottenendo un mugugnato 'Ok' in risposta.  
Thiago prese il gatto dalle zampe anteriori, lo avvicinò a sé strofinando il naso con quello roseo del felino.  
"Visto, Prince? Adesso gli faccio anche da Cupido" ridacchiò, lasciando poi che il micio gli si accucciasse contro la pancia, e sempre sorridendo accese la tv.


	10. Scossa

Essere un giovane ed attraente veterinario non gli era di molto conforto, dal momento che la persona che gli interessava non aveva occhi che per un altro; non restava che rassegnarsi.  
William Harris lo sapeva, non si sarebbe messo a piagnucolare, ma ovvio che ri rimanesse male. Ne aveva il diritto.  
Sorrise alla femmina di beagle che la notte prima aveva datto alla luce cinque cuccioli ora possessivamente attaccati alle sue mammelle, le fece una carezza sulla testa.  
Lei entrò. Aveva i capelli legati in una coda bassa, i suoi ricci oggi erano più gonfi perché pioveva; indossava un maglioncino fucsia senza maniche sopra una leggera maglia nera, jeans blu e scarpe bianche. Scarpe lise e vecchie, a dire il vero. William le fissò per qualche istante inarcando scettico un sopracciglio.  
Lei lo imitò, guardandosi i piedi.  
"Già. Proprio il giorno in cui ho messo scarpe leggere, ha deciso di piovere!" disse lamentandosi scherzosamente. Si avvicinò sorridendo, cercando con gli occhi la cagnetta placida, stesa su una calda coperta mentre era alla mercé dei propri cuccioli.  
"Oddio...sono meravigliosi" commentò emozionandosi di fronte a una scena così intima e naturale.  
"Lei sta bene?"  
William annuì. "E' stato un parto assolutamente tranquillo" la informò con sguardo rassicurante.  
Myriam rimase a contemplare i cuccioli ancora qualche minuto.  
"Ti piacerebbe averne uno?" le chiese notando quanto fosse intenerita. "Oh...non so, credo di sì!" rispose subito.  
"Fra un paio di mesi, quando saranno svezzati, se vuoi potrai prenderne uno" continuò sorridente.  
Anche lei sorrise. "Sì, mi piacerebbe davvero molto"

\---------------------------------------------------

"Se ti va, domani potresti passare a casa mia, così conosci mio fratello!"  
"Mh...ma perché, scusa?"  
"Sai, lui è un po' dubbioso riguardo all'idea di affidarsi a un detective. Magari, se gli parli...all'inizio è un po' diffidente e scontroso, ma è un ragazzo d'oro"  
"Beh, se lo dici tu, e se ci tieni, ok. Ma è carino?"  
Thiago sorrise. "Forse io sono di parte...ma è proprio bello, o almeno, che io sappia, quando cammina in giro attira decine di sguardi"  
"Accidenti. Allora deve essere una meraviglia"  
Ridacchiò. "Lo giudicherai da te"

-E allora incontriamolo, questo tizio che fa sbavare mezzo mondo- pensò ironicamente, considerando di essere arrivato al palazzo giusto. Al numero 41, già.  
-Insomma, quel dannato ragazzetto me lo devo dimenticare. Se ne è andato senza neanche salutare, evidentemente si è pentito, non eravamo fidanzati né legati da alcuna promessa. Basta, Zlatan, sei diventato penoso-  
Si disse mentre decise di farsi tutti e quattro i piani a piedi.  
L'ascensore lo rimandava ad immaginare cose poco caste. Già. Sorrise, sapendo di essere impazzito.  
Suonò il campanello, e attese parecchio prima che la porta si aprisse.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Pronto?"  
"Buongiorno...lei non è Zlatan, vero?"  
"No, direi di no. Sono il suo socio"  
"Oh, piacere. Sono Thiago Rodrigues Da Silva, il vostro nuovo cliente"  
Il cuore di Robi cominciò a tartassargli la cassa toracica, la mente lo riportò come una macchina del tempo al liceo quando, mentre stava seduto nell'ultimo banco accanto alla finestra, sbirciava Thiago attraverso il vetro di questa.  
Dietro gli occhiali spessi e poco attraenti, studiava i lineamenti delicati del suo bel viso e i suoi occhi a volte verdi e a volte marroni, che ridevano quando contemporaneamente la sua bocca si distendeva in un sorriso limpido e splendente.  
Robi fu turbato da ricordi così nitidi, neanche fosse uscito da scuola il giorno prima.  
"Mi scusi...è ancora lì?" azzardò Thiago cortesemente.  
"S-sì, certo. Mi dica, c'è qualche problema?"  
"Non proprio, ma mi è venuto in mente che io e il suo collega non ci siamo accordati su quando sarebbe conventiente che io e mio fratello ci trasferissimo da voi. Non so se sa che Zlatan mi ha proposto di..."  
"Sì, lo so" disse, forse troppo bruscamente. "Comunque, potete venire quando volete. Domani, dopodomani. Decidete voi"  
Intuì che stesse sorridendo, senza badare al suo tono un po' teso.  
"Allora...penso che per dopodomani riusciremo a preparare un paio di borse con qualche vestito di ricambio"  
Possibile che Thiago non avesse minimamente riconosciuto la sua voce?  
-Ma se a malapena riuscivo a salutarlo...!-  
"Perfetto"  
"Grazie, è stato molto gentile. A presto allora!"  
La chiamata finì lì.  
Robi ripose la cornetta con uno scatto leggermente violento. Imprecò, riflettendo su come reagire quando si fosse trovato di fronte a Thiago.  
-Non sei più un ragazzino balbuziente. Hai ventotto anni, hai risolto un sacco di casi complessi! Riuscirai a parlargli senza farfugliare?!-  
Pregò che fosse così.

\------------------------------------------------------

Non era da Alex bofonchiare una serie di imprecazioni, ma se il campanello impazziva alle otto e mezzo del mattino mentre era impegnato a ingozzarsi di corn flakes, in boxer e maglietta visto che si era svegliato giusto un quarto d'ora prima, non era facile nemmeno per lui trattenersi.  
Con la bocca ancora piena, si diresse a piedi nudi, con passi veloci e nervosi, verso la porta.  
La aprì.  
Rischiò di soffocarsi con i cereali e il latte che gli sbrodolò un po' sul mento.  
Vide la mascella di lui contrarsi.  
E quello scemo di gatto che, diversamente dal 90% degli esemplari della sua specie i quali si nascondevano avvertendo la presenza di un estraneo, si comportava come un cagnolino affettuoso ed era già sull'uscio a strusciarsi contro la caviglia dell'uomo che, dapprima impietrito, decise di sciogliersi appena chinandosi a lasciargli una carezza sulla testolina e sulla schiena che si intirizziva deliziata.  
Alex si morse la guancia, attraversato dal fulmineo e abbagliante desiderio di essere al posto di Prince.  
Ingoiò il boccone, così almeno il cervello già offuscato poteva liberarsi dagli impulsi di dover masticare e inghiottire i corn flakes.  
Zlatan sollevò gli occhi. Era uno sguardo ironico, forse arrabbiato, forse divertito.  
Si rialzò e Alex notò quanto fosse alto. E bello.  
Aveva i capelli sciolti, un giubbetto nero, jeans neri, le mani si riposero nelle tasche.  
"Posso entrare?" chiese solo, facendo già un passo in avanti. Alex chiuse istintivamente la porta.  
Rimasero per un po' lì, fermi come statue di sale, Alex con la testa bassa sentendo il suo sguardo su di sé.  
"Suppongo che tu non sia quello che deve consegnare i libri per mio fratello" disse, giusto per parlare, per spezzare quel silenzio tangibile e tremendo.  
Avvertì il suo sorriso, che lo toccò in ogni parte del suo corpo.  
"No" rispose.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese a bruciapelo, stringendosi le braccia con le mani. Era vestito -beh, semi vestito-, ma lì con lui aveva l'impressione di essere totalmente nudo. Avrebbe voluto scappare in camera, sbarrare la porta e sotterrarsi sotto le coperte. Non poteva farlo, però, ma seppe di stare arrossendo.  
"E' vero che sei un po' diffidente" disse all'improvviso; Alex non capì bene a cosa si riferisse ma non gli interessava molto.  
Era letteralmente shockato.  
Zlatan era lì. In casa sua, davanti a lui, bello e affascinante come non lo ricordava neanche, il suo sorrisetto sbieco, tutta la sua presenza impossibile da ignorare, con i suoi occhi che lo facevano sentire scrutato, sviscerato, scavato.  
Si accorse di indossare ancora la catenina.  
No, non poteva proprio sfuggirgli. In alcun modo.  
"Alexandre"  
Alzò la testa immediatamente, avvertendo subito il cuore che come un pazzo gli pulsava in gola e nelle tempie, la gola secca.  
"O Liam, se preferisci."  
Il sorriso svanì gradualmente.  
"Esplendor..."  
Ora il suo sguardo divenne severo, Alex era sicuro, sicurissimo che fosse arrabbiato.  
"Perché l'hai fatto?"


	11. Desideri

Mentre il gatto continuava a strusciarsi contro la sua gamba, Zlatan provò il forte desiderio di ricevere le fusa da parte di qualcun'altro.  
Nello specifico, da parte del ragazzo che gli stava davanti ed evidentemente lottava con se stesso in quella situazione tragica e, forse, demenziale per entrambi.  
Quel ragazzo che, in maglietta e boxer, aveva un aspetto innocente e così dannatamente sexy al contempo che Zlatan si violentò per non afferrarlo di peso, condurlo sul primo divano o materasso -ma anche stenderlo lì sul pavimento- ed entrargli dentro con tutta la foga che in quelle settimane aveva accumulato ed era pronta a esplodere come un vulcano in eruzione.  
Si mantenne invece incredibilmente calmo e paziente, aspettando che l'altro facesse una mossa, o spiccicasse mezza parola.  
Alex sollevò lo sguardo.  
"Perché..." sospirò, volgendo di nuovo il viso altrove. "Perché quella notte non aveva senso" mormorò.  
Zlatan sbuffò. "Se non ti era piaciuta la prestazione, potevi anche dirlo" disse sarcastico, pensando che, se fosse stato così, sarebbe stata una bella pugnalata al suo orgoglio e alla sua virilità, dal momento che nessuno si era mai lamentato, e comunque quel ragazzino non poteva avere più esperienza di lui per ciò che riguardava i piaceri da consumare sotto le lenzuola!  
"C-che c'entra quello?"  
Alex avvampò, sforzandosi di non pensare nemmeno per un secondo ai baci e alle carezze che Zlatan gli aveva regalato, o sarebbe stata davvero la fine.  
"E allora, perché? Voglio una spiegazione valida"  
Alex si diresse stancamente sul divano, seguito da Zlatan che non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare la presa. Si sedettero vicini, ma a distanza moderatamente calcolata per evitare di essere assaliti dall'impulso di saltarsi addosso -desiderio che animava soprattutto Zlatan, in quanto il più giovane era ancora basito dall'averlo davanti-.  
"Z-Zlatan, io...davvero, non so perché me ne sono andato. Ma in primo luogo non so nemmeno perché ho accettato di venire con te"  
"Perché ti piacevo, no? Dal momento che mi sfugge l'istante in cui ti ho minacciato puntandoti un coltello alla gola" aggiunse, secco e sardonico.  
"Lo sai che non è per quello. Ma io non avevo mai fatto una cosa così...andare a letto con uno sconosciuto, dopo nemmeno due ore dal primo incontro. È stato assurdo, per me, e potrà sicuramente sembrarti ridicolo perché magari per te è normale"  
Zlatan evitò di chiedergli se per caso gli stesse dando della puttana, più che altro perché aveva capito, già dalla prima volta, che quando il ragazzo diceva qualcosa non celava doppi sensi o ambiguità, era sincero e limpido, diceva quello che pensava senza che ci fosse bisogno di cogliere significati nascosti.  
"Perché non mi hai detto il tuo nome?"  
"Quella è stata solo una sciocchezza...io...mi sono reso conto che anche se era stata solo una notte, mi aveva coinvolto più di qualsiasi altra cosa in vita mia. E non volevo...non volevo sconvolgermi l'esistenza per questo."  
-Anche se è davvero stata la notte più bella che io possa ricordare...-  
Zlatan non seppe, a quel punto, se essere incazzato perché comunque Alex gli aveva detto una balla dileguandosi come un ladro o essere contento perché, come lui, anche Alex era stato stravolto da quell'unica indescrivibile notte.  
"Alexandre è un nome più bello di Liam" si limitò a dire con un mezzo sorriso.  
Alex si era accucciato sul divano stringendosi le gambe fra le braccia, gli diede uno sguardo stupito e curioso.  
"Ma che cosa ci fai qui?" ripeté, perché ancora non aveva capito se davvero fosse lì perché aveva scoperto dove abitava -e gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere come- o se il motivo fosse un altro. Zlatan inseguì il flusso dei suoi prevedibili pensieri.  
"Tuo fratello non ti ha detto di averci ingaggiati?"  
"No, non mi ha detto nulla..."  
"In ogni caso, si è presentato all'agenzia, richiedendo me e il mio socio come guardie del corpo per voi due. Non avete mica ricevuto minacce?"  
Alex scrollò le spalle. "Più che altro telefonate anonime. Ogni tanto mi è capitato di sentirmi osservato, mentre andavo in giro, ma io sono uno che si fa molte paturnie"  
"Credo di essermene accorto" disse con un sorriso bellissimo, che lasciò Alex ammutolito per un po'.  
"E' per qualcosa che riguarda Kevin, vero?"  
Zlatan tornò serio. "Sì. È evidente che chi ha ucciso Kevin non possa tollerare che Thiago non si rassegni alla volontà di scoprire chi è stato. E ovviamente sei coinvolto anche tu, in quanto potrebbero anche decidere di prenderti di mira per convincerlo a desistere"  
"Ma adesso che dovremmo fare?"  
Zlatan sorrise. "Quando ho detto a Thiago che il ragazzo che cercavo suonava il pianoforte in un locale, ha fatto una faccia strana per poi dirmi che non poteva aiutarmi ma era chiaro come il sole che sapesse qualcosa. Furbo come una volpe, suggerirmi di venire a fare conoscenza col suo fratellino prima che vi trasferiste per un po' a casa nostra. Capisci, sarà più facile proteggervi" ghignò.  
Alex rifletté un attimo sulle sue parole.  
"Aspetta un attimo...il ragazzo che stavi cercando? Che significa? Cioè...mi...mi hai cercato?" esalò, sentendo che il respiro cominciava a mancargli. Faceva caldo, a suo parere, e invece di essere in un comodo e ampio salotto lui ebbe l'impressione di trovarsi in uno sgabuzzino angusto. Con Zlatan.  
Che lo fissò intensamente.  
"Ti sto cercando esattamente dal giorno in cui non ti ho trovato al mio fianco" disse, schietto come era sempre, con tono fermo. Gli rivolse un altro piccolo sorriso.  
"Ma se Thiago sapeva di me, anche tu devi avergliene parlato"  
Alex non annuì ma non ne ebbe bisogno, perché il rossore che gli ardeva le guance era molto più esplicativo di qualsiasi parola.  
Con movimenti cauti, per non intimorirlo, Zlatan si era avvicinato a lui. Alex non osò muovere un muscolo, imbrigliato su se stesso, sempre più paonazzo.  
Affannava.  
Con le nocche, Zlatan gli sfiorò il collo lì dove c'era il ciondolo a forma di pianoforte.  
Tremò.  
Zlatan fremette notando quale effetto avesse su di lui semplicemente toccandolo così delicatamente.  
Era così dolce, così...plasmabile. Così fatto apposta per lui. Così diverso da sé da sembrare, proprio per questo, naturalmente nato per incontrarlo e unirsi a lui.  
Stette a sfiorarlo lì sulla gola, dove poteva sentire il suo battito forsennato, quando ormai il desiderio che ribolliva in entrambi diventava qualcosa di ovvio e lampante, li racchiuse in una specie di bolla, di guscio, di occhio di bue, per cui parve impossibile che le loro labbra non si fondessero in un bacio che, potevano ammetterlo, volevano da circa un mese, dalla prima e unica volta in cui si erano posseduti a vicenda.  
Le dita leggere ma sicure di Zlatan salirono sul suo viso, i suoi occhi studiarono il suo volto.  
"Hai tagliato i capelli" affermò facendolo sussultare. "Sono un detective. Se non mi accorgessi di certi dettagli, dovrei decisamente dedicarmi ad altro" sorrise, Alex notò che anche lui aveva il respiro corto.  
"Comunque, sei bellissimo, Esplendor" gli mormorò, la voce bassa e roca.  
Il cuore di Alex scoppiò.  
La bocca di Zlatan sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore; solo quello.  
Ma poco prima che potessero smarrirsi in un bacio vero e impetuoso, il cellulare di Alex squillò.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Alla fine, rimasero a chiacchierare tutto il pomeriggio, stando lì a coccolare la neo-madre e i suoi piccoli ancora ciechi.  
"Eh sì. È stata proprio brava, la nostra dolce Funny, ha dato alla luce dei piccoli capolavori" disse affettuoso, per poi spostare gli occhi scuri sulla ragazza.  
"Hai da fare stasera?"  
Lei non si aspettava che lo chiedesse, così all'improvviso, e arrossì.  
"N-no..."  
"Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa? Anche un panino, non ha importanza"  
Myriam lo osservò attentamente. Le mani presero a sudarle.  
Lui si alzò, le andò vicino, le afferrò una lunga ciocca ricciuta e vi avvolse il dito.  
"Trovi sconveniente che mi vada di uscire con la mia tirocinante? È colpa tua, però, che sei così carina"  
Myriam si sentì avvampare. Lui le accarezzò una guancia.  
"Mi piaci, ok? E so che sei innamorata di Alex. Ma continui a piacermi"  
Myriam boccheggiò, sentendo il suo tocco soave, confusa e ammaliata perché William era davvero bello. Gli rivolse un sorriso tremulo, che le costò un'ulteriore ondata di calore.  
"V-va bene...usciamo insieme"


	12. Destino

"Mi sembri distratto stasera, Alex" disse Lydia nel momento in cui arrivarono le loro pizze. Alex smise di contornare il bordo del bicchiere con l'indice, guardando il viso della donna che non sembrava seccata dal ragazzo che in effetti era un po' silenzioso, con la testa fra le nuvole.  
"No, sono un po' stanco, tutto qui" rispose con una frase classica e banale, ma lei non insistette oltre. Era serena, a differenza di Alex che arrossiva solo ripensando al fatto che aveva rivisto Zlatan.  
Ormai i flash back della prima volta li aveva registrati e replicati nella sua mente con tanta frequenza da poter descrivere ogni singolo dettaglio di quella notte. E il loro secondo incontro aveva rischiato di concludersi come il primo. Poi era suonato il cellulare, la voce di Lydia lo aveva a fatica ricondotto coi piedi per terra anche se una parte di sé aveva ardentemente sperato di smarrirsi di nuovo nella bocca e nelle mani di Zlatan.  
Zlatan, allora, con un atteggiamento sia piccato sia di chi in fondo aspettava che qualcuno lo aiutasse a ritrovare un po' di lucidità, si era alzato dal divano ed era uscito.  
Alex era subito corso sotto la doccia, regolando le manopole su acqua fredda che gli mozzò il fiato ma placò l'inevitabile ondata calda che immediatamene lo aveva risvegliato in mezzo alle gambe.  
Il pensiero di doversi trasferire a casa di Zlatan lo turbava non poco, anzi, a dire il vero proprio l'idea di rientrare in quell'appartamento che aveva visto solo una volta, al buio, stordito fra le braccia di Zlatan, gli faceva girare un po' la testa.  
Tuttavia, quando Zlatan gli aveva spiegato a Thiago accennando a Kevin, aveva visto in lui il professionista, il detective che a prescindere dall'ovvia attrazione che crepitava tra loro -erano stati a un soffio dal baciarsi, di nuovo-, aveva intenzione di svolgere il suo lavoro con tutta la serietà che esso necessitava.  
E comunque, ci sarebbe stato anche Thiago, questo lo rassicurava.  
-Insomma, di cosa hai paura? Non ti mangia mica-  
Non letteralmente, almeno.  
"Ehi, guarda chi c'è" lo ridestò Lydia, guardando verso l'entrata della pizzeria che stava alle spalle di Alex. Lui si voltò appena e vide Myriam insieme al dottor Harris. La cosa lo sorprese leggermente, ma non disse nulla.  
"Beh, sì, il dottor Harris è notevole" disse Lydia mentre tagliava la pizza in piccoli triangoli. Alex concordò con lei: alto, ben piazzato, moro, sembrava proprio uno di quei dottori esistenti solo nelle fiction strappalacrime.  
"Si è consolata in fretta" aggiunse Lydia con un piccolo sorriso.  
"In che senso?"  
Lydia batté le palpebre. "Mi sembrava di aver capito che avesse una cotta per te, e sta uscendo con un'altra persona pochi giorni dopo il tuo rifiuto"  
Alex scrollò le spalle, niente affatto irritato. "E' giovane e carina, non può piangersi addosso tutta la vita. E poi uscire a cena con qualcuno non significa starci insieme" disse perché era esattamente quello che pensava. Anche lui e Lydia erano usciti ma non erano e non sarebbero diventati una coppia.  
"Da come la guarda lui, però, si direbbe che vorrebbe fosse così" replicò lei.  
Alex non aggiunse altro, guardò per qualche secondo in direzione di Myriam e William che erano seduti ad un tavolo abbastanza distante dal loro, finché lei, probabilmente sentendosi osservata, non sollevò gli occhi. Alex le fece un cenno.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Grazie ancora per avermi offerto la cena" gli sorrise Myriam una volta giunti sotto casa della ragazza.  
Avevano passeggiato a lungo, continuando a chiacchierare, ogni tanto calavano in qualche secondo di silenzio destabilizzante. A un certo punto William, con un gesto un po' meccanico e insicuro, le aveva posto un braccio attorno alle spalle. Lei non si era scostata, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di ricambiare allacciandogli a sua volta la vita come invece facevano molte delle ragazze che quella sera avevano visto camminare insieme ai fidanzati.  
Anche quella, la presenza di tante coppie "vere", era stato un dato lievemente imbarazzante per loro che non erano una coppia, ma un uomo che, sì, provava qualcosa per una giovane donna, e una ragazza ancora un po' colpita dalla realtà che le ricordava ogni giorno di avere, in certo senso, sprecato due anni di speranze e batticuore per qualcuno che non l'aveva mai considerata da quel punto di vista.  
Myriam aveva avvertito l'interesse di William. In fondo, quello stesso pomeriggio glielo aveva detto. Gli piaceva.  
-E lui mi piace?-  
Beh, molte avrebbero invidiato una compagnia così attraente, ma per lei non era molto semplice mettere da parte Alex e accettare che lui non l'avrebbe ricambiata.  
Sembrò quasi che William le leggesse nel pensiero, perché si fermò, si piazzò di fronte a lei e disse: "So che sei stata innamorata di Alex. Anzi, forse un po' lo sei ancora. E spero, con tutto il cuore, di non essere stato...beh, un rimpiazzo. Cioè, lo so che dopo una delusione ci si attacca a qualunque cosa per distrarsi, però mi ferirebbe un po' dal momento che tu mi..."  
Fu interrotto dalla ragazza che scattò in punta di piedi poggiando le labbra sulle sue.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Oddio Zlatan, se mi ripeti un'altra volta quanto era bello, credo che potrei seriamente lanciarti una bottiglia in testa!" esclamò Robi esasperato, ormai rinunciando al desiderio di voler leggere il suo libro in santa pace. Si beccò uno sguardo in cagnesco. "Io devo sopportare le tue crisi quando parli delle tue cotte del liceo e tu, solo perché ho parlato di Alex per dieci minuti, dai di matto! Gran bell'amico!" fece sarcastico.  
"Dieci minuti?? Sei tornato alle undici di questa mattina, e ora sono le ventidue e trentanove. Non hai smesso di dire quanto sia stato pazzesco che il fratello di Thiago era il ragazzo che ti ha reso psicopatico e quanto avresti voluto fare l'amore con lui per ore, aiutato dal fatto che ti abbia accolto con addosso solo una leggera e trasparente maglia bianca, e boxer chiari con i bordi rossi" recitò ricordando le esatte parole dell'amico, che in risposta gli rifilò un cazzotto controllato ma abbastanza potente sulla spalla.  
Poi Zlatan si accasciò sul divano di fianco a lui, sospirando.  
"Che pensi di fare quando Thiago verrà qui? Vedendoti, probabilmente ti riconoscerà"  
"Al telefono non si è accorto che ero io"  
"Quello non significa nulla. Hai detto che a stento riuscivi a balbettare, di fronte a lui. Uno non riconosce la voce di una persona che in cinque anni gli ha biascicato un misero 'Ciao', non pensi?"  
Robi espose una faccia risentita. "Beh, signor detective, e tu pensi di fare altro con il tuo ragazzino, a parte scoparci selvaggiamente?"  
Zlatan, al contrario di quello che Robi si aspettava, rise con espressione dolce e vagamente malinconica.  
"Vorrei conoscerlo. Dico davvero. Se lui fosse rimasto, ci saremmo conosciuti" guardò Robi e sorrise, con la sicurezza in sé che l'aveva sempre contraddistinto e che Robi riconobbe come sua.  
"Socio, il destino ci sta aiutando. Non rompiamogli troppo le palle"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hai già preparato la tua borsa?"  
"No, lo farò domattina" mugugnò Alex sgranocchiando pop corn davanti alla tv, con Prince che stava acciambellato contro il suo petto. Thiago sorrise, sedendosi di fronte a lui. Alex alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Cos'è quella faccia?"  
"Non mi racconti nulla della visita che hai ricevuto oggi?"  
Alex roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Vuoi che ti ringrazi per aver portato in casa il tizio che stavo disperatamente cercando di dimenticare?"  
"Piantala di fare il cretino, Alex. Se vi piacete, non vedo perché tu debba farti tutte queste seghe mentali. Non è un dramma"  
Alex smise di mangiare, rabbuiandosi. "Puoi dirmi qual è il problema?" lo incalzò Thiago con tono rassicurante.  
Alex lo fissò in viso. "Ho paura"  
"Di cosa?"  
"Di Zlatan"  
"Eh??"  
"C-cioè...l'ho visto solo due volte rischiando di perderci testa, buon senso, tutto. Mi fa paura l'idea che una sola persona possa turbarmi e prendermi tanto, capisci? Lo so che sembra insensato...e poi, l'hai visto anche tu, emana sesso da tutti i pori! E se mi tradisse?" man mano che parlava era sempre più ansioso, al punto che Thiago provò un timore per il quale lo interruppe.  
"Alex, stai correndo troppo. Non devi mica sposarlo domani. Ora hai la possibilità di viverci insieme, addirittura. Lo conosci, ci parli, normalmente, e lascerai che tutto segua il suo percorso. Se hai paura di qualcosa che ancora non si è verificato, vivere non ha senso. Che lui ti piaccia e che tu piaccia a lui è un dato certo. Il destino ti sta dando una mano, ora tocca a te" gli spiegò, delicato e fermo come solo lui sapeva essere. Alex assimilò ogni parola arrivando a ritrovare un battito regolare.  
Si risistemò sul divano, appoggiando la testa al bracciolo e accarezzando il pelo morbido di Prince, immaginando, mentre arrossiva e abbozzava un sorriso, i capelli lisci e profumati di Zlatan.


	13. Messaggi e melodie

"Mio fratello ci raggiungerà non appena avrà finito lezione" disse Alex entrando in casa, lasciando la borsa e lo zaino sul pavimento. Zlatan si grattò la nuca, sbadigliando, per nulla, apparentemente, preoccupato degli effetti che il suo corpo scolpito e coperto solo da uno striminzito boxer nero e attillato poteva suscitare nel ragazzino che ora arrossiva e si immusoniva proprio perché conscio che quell'uomo possedeva un'aggressività miscelata ad una sensualità intossicanti, per lui quasi letali.  
Zlatan pareva proprio non accorgersene stendendo le braccia in alto ed emettendo uno sbadiglio dietro l'altro.  
"Sono arrivato troppo presto?" chiese Alex vedendolo stropicciarsi gli occhi più volte.  
Zlatan mugugnò. "Non hai detto che frequentavi l'università?"  
"Non la frequento, studio e poi do gli esami"  
"Ah sì? Quando ti laurei?"  
Dentro di sé, Alex apprezzò il suo interessamento. "Fra circa un anno e mezzo al massimo avrò finito"  
Zlatan sorrise, fu balsamico per Alex. "Se vuoi accomodati pure...vado a vestirmi"  
Sì, si era accorto che Alex stava trattenendo il respiro. Alex gli fu silenziosamente grato, andò a sedersi sul divano portando le sue borse, ma non poté impedirsi di seguire con lo sguardo Zlatan che si dirigeva in camera sua; si soffermò sulla schiena, bellissima, che non aveva nulla da invidiare alle più famose statue, e al sedere sodo e muscoloso.  
Strinse le gambe sfregandosi le mani. -Piantala!-  
A interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri -e del sangue che stava pericolosamente giungendo tra le sue gambe- fu lo scatto della serratura della porta di ingresso.  
Alex vide entrare un ragazzo pelato, nero, con le cuffie da cui si sentiva una musica molto alta e lui canticchiava muovendo testa e fianchi a ritmo. Sembrava molto preso dalla canzone tanto da accorgersi di Alex solo quando raggiunse il salotto facendo un paio di giri danzati.  
Si levò le cuffie, sfoggiando un sorrisone.  
"Ciao, sei Alexandre?"  
"Come lo sai?"  
"So tutto dei miei clienti! E poi sei il fratello di Thiago, no? Andavamo a scuola insieme"  
Alex sussultò. "Oh...tu sei Robson?"  
"Vedo che anche tu mi conosci!"  
"Per forza...Thiago mi riempiva la testa parlando di te" fece scrollando le spalle, non immaginando che una simile frase potesse provocare uno shock nell'altro.  
"C-cos...cosa significa?"  
Alex lo guardò credendo di essere stato cristallino. "Mi sembra facile da capire. Aveva una cotta per te"  
Robi spalancò la bocca, con gli occhi che a momenti gli uscivano dalla testa.  
"Ma come?! E per...perché non mi parlava mai, non mi considerava?!"  
"Perché, da quanto diceva a me, ti vedeva sempre distante, un po' asociale, come se non volessi essere disturbato. Gli è sempre mancato il coraggio"  
Robi, che era vestito in tenuta da jogging proprio perché era appena tornato dalla consueta corsetta mattutina, sprofondò nel divano con una risata di frustrazione.  
"Cristo Santo", si prese la testa fra le mani e rimase fermo finché Alex non si spaventò e gli posò una mano delicatissima sulla spalla. "Non dirmi che...anche tu..."  
Robi si decise a guardarlo, e nei suoi occhi c'era una risposta che non ebbe bisogno di essere pronunciata. Alex sembrò mortificato. "Mi dispiace" disse infatti. "Ha pensato spesso a te, sai...e si è anche pentito di non averti mai detto nulla. P-poi è arrivato Kevin, e..."  
"Non preoccuparti" gli sorrise, dando segno di essersi un po' ripreso. "Non ce l'ho mica con lui perché ha avuto una relazione. Siamo stati due cretini, ecco tutto" ammise scuotendo il capo con un sorriso pieno di rimpianto. In quel momento uno Zlatan decisamente più sveglio e pimpante volò giù dalle scale, vestito e profumato.  
"Ehi socio! Hai già visto il piccolo Alex? Sai, Alex, Robi dice che ti ricorda come un marmocchio col muso lungo" sghignazzò, e a quel punto Alex inarcò un sopracciglio guardando Robi.  
"Che c'è? È la verità. Ma ammetto che sei diventato molto bello" disse dandogli una veloce occhiata, perché sì, era davvero notevole, ma a lui non interessava e non si sarebbe comunque mai messo a gareggiare col suo amico che sapeva essere fritto per il ragazzino. Ovviamente Zlatan non l'avrebbe mai ammesso né avrebbe sopportato che qualcuno gliel'avesse fatto presente.  
Di certo non occorreva che qualcuno lo esplicitasse a voce alta, bastava notare gli sguardi incendiati di Zlatan verso Alex che stava a testa bassa, rosso in volto, per capire che tra quei due c'era un'alchimia che non faceva che intrecciarsi e stringersi man mano che i secondi trascorrevano e i due rimanevano vicini.  
"Ah, Zlatan" disse Alex spezzando la tensione.  
"Che c'è?"  
"S-stamattina mi è arrivato un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto"  
"Me lo fai leggere?" disse ritornando serio e attento. Alex tirò fuori il cellulare mostrandoglielo.  
Esservi rivolti a dei professionisti non farà che segnare ancora più profondamente la vostra condanna a morte.  
"Accidenti, che tipo cocciuto" sbuffò Zlatan. Guardò Alex. "L'altro giorno hai detto di sentirti seguito mentre camminavi, vero?"  
"S-sì...almeno, ho avuto quest'impressione"  
"Vorrà dire che ti seguirò ovunque andrai, così scopriremo chi è il tuo stalker"  
"Credevo fossi tu" osservò Robi, per poi scappare al piano di sopra per evitarsi una manata omicida.  
Zlatan rinunciò all'ipotesi di picchiarlo seriamente e si rivolse ad Alex, continuando il discorso. "Vieni con me" gli fece cenno di seguirlo fino ad una stanza dove c'erano solo un computer, una finestra e una scrivania; Zlatan aprì uno dei cassetti estraendone un oggetto molto piccolo. Si avvicinò a lui afferrandolo per la camicia, slacciando il primo bottone. Alex fremette, causando il sorriso dell'altro. Armeggiò per un po' con il bottone per poi allontanarsi da lui, lasciandolo accaldato e senza aver capito cosa avesse fatto. Zlatan continuava a sorridere.  
"Cosa...che hai..."  
"So che speravi che ti stracciassi i vestiti per poi prenderti sulla scrivania, ma c'era una cosa più importante da fare"  
Alex ignorò il suo tono e il suo ghigno da spaccone, osservando il dito di Zlatan che gli indicava la camicia.  
"Ti ho attaccato un microchip sul bottone. Ti pregherei, ogni volta che indosserai una maglia o una camicia, di applicarlo ugualmente, su un bottone o sul colletto. C'è una piccola spilla, dovresti riuscire a metterla" gli spiegò gentilmente. Alex guardò il bottone e vide che proprio vicino a esso c'era un minuscolo cerchietto argentato.  
Zlatan aggrottò le sopracciglia, riflettendo. "Mh, no...aspetta..."  
Dopo un po' aggiunse: "Potresti darmi la tua catenina? Se riuscissi ad applicarvi una cimice, non ci sarebbe bisogno che ti ricordassi di toglierla e rimetterla ogni volta che ti cambi"  
"Hai ragione" Alex si tolse la collana consegnandogliela.  
"Grazie, te la darò sicuramente entro domani"  
Alex annuì.  
"Ehm, se vuoi ti mostro la stanza degli ospiti" gli disse poi, e Alex gli andò dietro in silenzio, cercando di uscire dallo stato di ebollizione in cui stava navigando.

 

Il viso di Thiago era pallido. Lasciò che il micio atterrasse sul pavimento dalle sue braccia e tornò a guardare Robi.  
"...Thiago?"  
Non annuì. Tese in avanti il braccio. Robi vide che tremava. Nella mano stringeva un foglietto piegato in due. Lo fece entrare, prese il biglietto. C'era la stessa frase che Alex aveva ricevuto sul cellulare, composta da lettere e parole ritagliate da giornali.  
Robi la studiò, tentando di inviduare subito quali quotidiani potessero essere stati usati.  
Dei professionisti era un unico pezzo, così come segnare ancora. La carta di queste due parole era giallina e non di grande qualità, in fretta il cervello di Robi pensò a un quotidiano sportivo locale, entrambe le parole potevano essere state tratte dal resoconto di una partita.  
Profondamente invece era su carta patinata da rivista di gossip. Se ne accorse perché i bordi, non ben definiti, lasciavano intravedere una macchia rossa; c'era un noto rotocalco che si serviva dei riquadri rossi per gli scoop del momento.  
Rapito a studiare ogni millimetro di quel messaggio, udì con un po' di ritardo la voce di Thiago.  
"Robson?"  
Si riscosse. "Sì, Thiago" affermò, anticipando il possibile 'Sei proprio tu' dell'altro.  
Gli sorrise. Thiago, moderatamente più rilassato, sorrise a sua volta.  
"Né tu né Zlatan siete allergici ai gatti, vero?"

 

Quella sera cenarono tutti e quattro insieme, ma nessuno riuscì a parlare più di tanto, né a dire altre frasi che non fossero 'Ne vuoi ancora?' o 'E' molto buono'.  
Dal canto suo, Robi fu soddisfatto di vedere che i suoi piatti erano graditi sia agli ospiti sia a Zlatan, che però non faceva testo visto che sbafava di tutto.  
Alex di tanto in tanto lasciava un pezzettino di carne al gatto che elemosinava un po' di cibo portando il più giovane dei quattro a cedere ai suoi occhioni ammalianti.  
"Non farlo diventare obeso, ha già mangiato" lo ammonì Thiago.  
"Per due pezzetti, non fare la mammina"  
Zlatan e Robi risero. "Come si chiama?"  
"Prince"  
"C'è un motivo particolare legato al nome?"  
Thiago cadde in un silenzio tombale, mentre Alex rispose: "E' il secondo nome di Kevin"  
Tornarono tutti zitti. Alex sbirciava in direzione di Zlatan, che a parere di Robi quella sera era incredibilmente educato mentre mangiava -di solito era più vorace di un alligatore mentre assaliva un muflone-; Alex stava giungendo alla conclusione che in fondo il fattore 'tempo' non fosse poi così importante.  
-Ma chi se ne frega se non ci conosciamo. Ci sarà la possibilità, per quello. Devo smetterla di pensare alle settimane, ai mesi, di preoccuparmi così-  
Perché in fondo nessuno in ventitré anni e mezzo di vita l'aveva mai fatto sentire spogliato di ogni certezza e coerenza con uno sguardo come era riuscito a Zlatan. Voleva pur dire qualcosa.  
Pensando che Zlatan fosse troppo concentrato sul cibo, Alex tornò a guardarlo e vide che anche lui lo fissava.  
Zlatan gli sorrise. Era un sorriso dolce, lo riportò alla melodia che stava suonando la sera in sui si erano incontrati.


	14. Ricerche e pensieri

"Sono state usate delle comunissime forbici, di quelle che si trovano nei cassetti in cucina"  
Dicendo questo, Zlatan tirò appunto fuori un paio di forbici dall'impugnatura grigia.  
"La grandezza deve essere più o meno questa. Il taglio delle parole più lunghe è lineare, non sembrano esserci interruzioni" spiegò mentre Robi ancora fissava gli stralci del giornali che formavano il messaggio recapitato a Thiago. "Sì, in effetti non sembra né che siano stati strappati, né che siano state usate, che so, forbicine da estetista, molto più piccole"  
"Chi ha composto il messaggio si è servito di uno strumento reperibile nel 90% delle abitazioni, sicuramente per far sì che non avessimo dati più concreti e riconoscibili"  
"Ma Zlatan, le parole segnare ancora mi sembrano proprio tratte da un giornale sportivo, di quelli che vengono rilasciati gratuitamente nelle fermate della metropolitana."  
"Quindi non abbiamo indizi che ci dicano se è un uomo o una donna. Oltre al giornale sportivo, che in maggioranza è letto da uomini, ci sono frammenti di riviste tipicamente femminili. Siamo punto e a capo"  
Robi si morse il labbro. "Temo che dovremo aspettare una sua prossima mossa"  
Zlatan fece spallucce, senza sembrare preoccupato. "Non li molleremo un secondo, e prima o poi otterremo qualche dato più eloquente"  
Zlatan si allontanò dalla lampada che picchiava sul foglio con i pezzi di giornale, si massaggiò le tempie con piccoli movimenti circolari delle dita.  
"Ti stai imponendo di non saltargli addosso?" disse Robi con tono più disteso.  
"Eh?"  
"Beh, visto che hai intenzione di diventare l'ombra di Alex, sarà difficile per te trattenerti dal volerlo trascinare su un letto e recuperare tutte queste settimane di astinenza" aggiunse con una risatina palesemente contenuta. Zlatan gli fece una smorfia. "Pensa per te e per il tuo Thiago. A questo punto, avrai intenzione di farti avanti o continuerai a comportarti da coniglio, anche dopo aver saputo che pure lui aveva una cotta per te?"  
-Per fortuna che ho la pelle scura e non si vede quando arrossisco- pensò Robi prima di replicare: "Ma che ne so...sono passati tanti anni, siamo cambiati tutti e due..."  
"E tutti i tizi che hai frequentato, ora che ci penso, assomigliavano a Thiago. Pelle olivastra, occhi castani o verdi, sorriso angelico..."  
"B-beh, quello che c'entra? Mi piacciono i tipi con determinate caratteristiche fisiche, cosa c'è di strano?!"  
Zlatan lo guardò sperando davvero di non doverglielo spiegare e Robi sospirò.

 

"Tieni Alex" Zlatan gli consegnò la catenina. "Sono riuscito ad attaccare il microchip. Mi raccomando, cerca di ricordarti di non toglierla. È importante"  
Alex se la rimise al collo studiando il ciondolo fra le mani.  
"Lo ammetto, il lavoro principale lo ha fatto Robi. È un piccolo genio per quanto riguarda questi lavori di precisione...io sono più impulsivo e molto poco paziente" disse sorridendo e facendo sorridere anche Alex.  
"Stai tranquillo, comunque, non la tolgo mai. Ci sono affezionato"  
Zlatan lo guardò per un po', quel tanto che bastava per farlo inghiottire a vuoto e arrossire.  
"Come va con lo studio?" chiese allroa Zlatan per aiutarlo a sciogliersi.  
"Abbastanza bene. Dopodomani ho un esame di chimica" fece storcendo le labbra.  
"Ah, vade retro...hai fifa?"  
"Non tanta. Ma sicuramente sarò un fascio di nervi quel mattino"  
"Ti stai preparando per uscire?" disse osservandolo mentre andava a prendere il giubbotto.  
"Sì, devo andare in clinica. Tra un paio di settimane finisce il tirocinio. In cinque o sei mesi darò gli ultimi quattro esami e poi mi dedicherò alla tesi"  
"Mh, come sei diligente"  
Vedendo che anche lui si metteva la giacca, Alex chiese: "M-ma intendi venire anche tu?"  
"Ti ho detto che ti seguirò ovunque, no?"  
Alex arrossì, sapendo che la cosa non gli dispiaceva per nulla.

 

"Myriam, piacere"  
"Zlatan. Piacere mio"  
Zlatan sorrise, la ragazza era indubbiamente carina e sembrava una tipa a posto. Alex le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Poco dopo giunse un uomo sulla trentina, bello e sorridente, che strinse la mano a Zlatan presentandosi come William Harris, salutò Alex e baciò anche lui Myriam, ma sulle labbra.  
Zlatan vide il volto di Alex illuminarsi per lo stupore.  
"M-ma...voi due...?"  
Prima che confermassero l'ovvio, la porta si aprì ed entrò Lydia, che come una saetta raggiunse il bancone in una nuvola di profumo esagerato che fece arricciare il naso a Zlatan.  
Fra le braccia aveva il suo bastardino, il quale aveva un'aria sofferente.  
"Vi prego, ha rischiato di essere investito!" esclamò la donna porgendo il cagnolino in direzione del dottore che subito lo studiò.  
"Mh, cavoli...penso si sia fratturato la zampa...ora facciamo dei controlli. Myriam, Alex, venite con me" ordinò prima di sparire nel retro.

Era stato divertente, per Zlatan, assistere ai tentativi di seduzione della donna, indubbiamente bella, nei suoi confronti.  
Più che altro, come accavallava le gambe o si ravviava alcune ciocche che di tanto in tanto le ricadevano sul viso.  
"Come è successo?" le chiese all'improvviso.  
"Eh? Cosa?"  
"Il suo cagnolino, come è successo l'incidente?"  
"Oh...è scappato. Non so cosa l'abbia spaventato"  
"Per fortuna non è successo nulla di grave.  
"Già. Per fortuna"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Che stai facendo?"  
Thiago riuscì a trovare il viso di Robi smarrito in un cumulo di fogli di giornali, e nel frattempo il ragazzo tenne gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer, sgranocchiando una tavoletta di cioccolata bianca.  
"Ho cercato di recuperare tutti i giornali e gli articoli che parlavano della morte di Kevin"  
Thiago si fece serio, si sedette di fronte a Robi che digitava sulla tastiera senza freno.  
"E' strano che due giorni dopo il ritrovamento del suo cadavere, Andrew Davis, guardia giurata in un supermercato, decise di consegnare le dimissioni e la modella Barbara Nyer diede forfait alla sfilata preparata per presentare la collezione primavera/estate di uno stilista emergente. E non si è saputo più nulla di loro"  
Thiago lo ascoltò corrucciato, una ruga gli marcava la fronte, finché Robi non staccò gli occhi dal computer sfregandoli.  
"Cavoli, sono stanco. Che ore sono?"  
"Le sei e mezza"  
"Wow, e sono qui dalle due. Ma dove sono Zlatan e Alex?"  
Thiago sorrise. "Chi lo sa..."  
Robi sorrise con lui. "Che ne dici se andiamo a mangiare qualcosa fuori? Non ho molta voglia di mettermi ai fornelli" gli propose stupendolo. "Sempre se ti va" specificò.  
"I-io...certo, perché no..."  
"E' ancora presto. Mi faccio una doccia e mi preparo, d'accordo?"  
Thiago annuì, rimanendo solo un istante dopo. Il giovane professore allungò il viso verso i giornali ancora riversati sul tavolo. Scorse subito la foto di Kevin vicino a un articolo che parlava della sua morte.  
Tornò a mordicchiarsi il labbro. Sfiorò il viso in bianco e nero del ragazzo. Era sempre stato bello, Kevin.  
Un viso dai tratti marcati ma in un certo senso anche armoniosi. Occhi profondi, neri, tatuaggi un po' ovunque -sul collo, sulle braccia, sulla schiena, sulle mani e anche una ragnatela che si estendeva sul ginocchio-.  
Thiago ritrasse la mano, come si fosse scottato. Aveva ripercorso i particolari del suo volto, la piccola cicatrice sopra il labbro, il suo corpo perfetto e mozzafiato.  
Ripensò poi al viso più piccolo e tenero di Robi. A lui che se ne stava rivolto verso la finestra della classe, e scribacchiava sempre qualcosa su un quadernino, anche durante l'intervallo.  
A Thiago sfuggì un sorriso dolce e malinconico.  
Vide Prince entrare nella stanza, si abbassò per accarezzarlo.  
"Che dici, a te piace Robson?" disse grattandolo dietro il collo, facendolo miagolare. Thiago ridacchiò.  
"Mi piaceva un sacco, quando andavo a scuola. Chissà..."


	15. Pericoli e baci

Alla fine, fu spontaneo mettersi a parlare della scuola che entrambi avevano frequentato. Le imitazioni dei professori, i ricordi delle manie di alcuni compagni, la volta in cui i più scatenati della classe si erano buttati in mare -a fine gennaio- durante la gita durata cinque giorni, che tutti avevano atteso con ansia per stare insieme, senza genitori né ore noiose sui banchi.  
"Tu leggevi sempre. Era difficile distoglierti dai tuoi libri."  
"Non essere così diplomatico, non farti problemi a dire che ero un asociale. Zlatan non fa che chiamarmi 'nerd di merda'" scherzò facendolo ridere.  
"Ma no...eri solo diverso. A me piaceva questo tuo lato"  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì. Ora sei un po' cambiato"  
"Molto merito ce l'ha anche Zlatan. L'hai visto, lui è mezzo matto, non si fa problemi a dire quello che pensa anche se questo dovesse costargli l'odio del mondo intero. Lui è diretto, a volte eccessivamente sincero. Ci siamo conosciuti durante un concorso per diventare poliziotti. Fummo rifiutati entrambi, lui perché una volta esagerò e diede un cazzotto a un ragazzo che lo sfotteva per il suo naso infelice, io perché fui ritenuto troppo basso"  
"Basso?! Adesso occorre avere il fisico di un giocatore dell'NBA per fare il poliziotto?!" commentò Thiago scandalizzato, mentre Robi scrollava le spalle.  
"Alla fine, non so come, Zlatan mi convinse ad allearmi con lui e a fondare l'agenzia. Mi disse che mi aveva osservato parecchio, che gli piacevano i tipi silenziosi e non casinisti. Insomma, tutto l'opposto di lui" rise di nuovo "Con questo non voglio dire che lui parli a vanvera, al contrario. E comunque la sua fiducia te la devi guadagnare. Non è tipo da spargere complimenti o smancerie, assolutamente" affermò gesticolando per sottolineare il concetto.  
"Tu te la sei guadagnata"  
"Sì, però fin dall'inizio Zlatan mi avvertì che con lui dovevo comunicare. Che andava bene essere composti e silenziosi, ma non voleva una mummia. Così, diventammo amici. E nessuno dei due pensò neanche per un secondo di scopare con l'altro. C'era troppo rispetto e troppa stima, non poteva esserci quel tipo di relazione, avrebbe rovinato tutta la complicità tra di noi. Capisci? E questo non significa che non provi niente per lui, anzi. Io lo amo. Lo amo al punto che farei qualunque cosa per lui"  
Thiago annuì, nonostante Robi credesse di aver formulato un discorso confuso e fraintendibile.  
"E' la stessa cosa che io provo per Alex. Lo amo tanto che non posso nemmeno concepire cosa farei senza di lui" spiegò, con aria dolce. "Tu e Zlatan siete fratelli pur non avendo lo stesso sangue. Certi legami prescindono dalla biologia"  
Fu il turno di Robi di acconsentire col capo, per poi azzardare: "E' molto diverso da quello che hai provato per Kevin, giusto?"  
Thiago prese un lungo sorso d'acqua.  
"Sì. Indubbiamente. A partire dal fatto che la personalità di Alex non c'entra nulla con quella di Kevin. Kevin ha avuto un vissuto complicato, anche crudele; si è ritrovato arrabbiato con la vita, con Dio, con chiunque avesse voluto dividerlo da suo fratello. Non è mai riuscito a ritrovarlo e questo lo ha devastato. Io e Ale, pur avendo perso entrambi i genitori, siamo cresciuti in una famiglia agiata e in un ambiente protettivo, caloroso. Poi ci siamo ritrovati soli. Io avevo vent'anni quando i miei morirono, Alex solo quindici, non aveva finito la scuola, era nella tempesta di ormoni e dubbi adolescenziali, e stava scoprendo il suo orientamento sessuale, cosa che lo turbò perché essendo sempre stato un po' timido, lo faceva sentire ancora più lontano dagli altri. Io dovetti stargli vicino. Lui aveva solo me"  
Bevve ancora.  
"Io non voglio, come dire, uccidere con le mie mani chi ha tolto la vita a Kevin. Voglio solo giustizia, tutto qui, perché Kevin non tornerà comunque. Se sporcarmi le mani del loro sangue significasse riavere Kevin, allora ci penserei seriamente" fece un piccolo ghigno. Robi sghignazzò.  
"Scusami, vado un attimo in bagno" disse Thiago alzandosi.  
Siccome la toilette era piena e a lui la pipì scappava forte, Thiago si sbrigò a entrare in quella riservata ai disabili. Dopo essersi lavato le mani, fece per uscire ma la porta era bloccata.  
Gli si gelò il sangue, si disse di calmarsi, spinse e tirò, si accertò che la serratura fosse scattata.  
Iniziò a girargli la testa e si sentì venir meno.  
"Ro...Rob...Robi!!!" riuscì ad esclamare prima di perdere i sensi.

Quando sentì il cameriere che diceva che qualcuno era rimasto chiuso in bagno, si spaventò a morte e si catapultò alla toilette strillando il nome del ragazzo. Cominciò a dare calci alla porta finché, dopo quello che a lui parve un secolo, non giunse lo stesso cameriere con la chiave che aprì quella dannata porta.  
La visione di Thiago steso sul pavimento rischiò di provocargli un infarto.  
Lo scosse per le spalle dandogli lievi schiaffetti sul viso. Si chinò ad annusarlo piano e si scostò subito.  
Cloroformio.  
Il bastardo li stava tenendo d'occhio e aveva rilasciato del cloroformio nel momento in cui aveva visto Thiago dirigersi ai servizi.  
Robi imprecò, ritrovando un leggero sollievo quando Thiago si risvegliò.  
L'unica cosa che gli disse, prima di aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi, fu: "Troveremo quel figlio di puttana, te lo giuro"

\----------------------------------------------------

La lampadina giù in salotto era accesa.  
Scese dalle scale, dopo essersi degnato di indossare una maglietta grigia sopra i boxer.  
Vide la testolina nera spuntare dal divano. Un paio di cuffie bianche schiacciavano in parte i suoi ricci voluminosi; avanzando, vide che aveva le ginocchia incrociate sul divano. Sulle gambe aveva appoggiato una piccola tastiera, alla quale erano collegate le cuffie. Il ragazzo era concentrato sui tasti, e di tanto in tanto con una penna scarabocchiava su un foglio di pentagramma. Riprovava le note, alternando espressioni non convinte a sorrisetti di soddisfazione. Lo vide posare il foglio davanti a sé, mormorando "Finalmente ce l'ho fatta"  
Fece in modo che avvertisse la sua presenza per non allarmarlo. Quello che era successo a Thiago l'aveva già abbondantemente scosso. Si sedette accanto a lui, non aspettandosi il sorriso meraviglioso che invece Alex gli regalà. Zlatan si sentì idiota mentre il suo battito aumentava, ma non poteva che essere altrimenti, fintanto che quel viso così bello e solare lo guardava con tanta fiducia.  
Alex si tolse le cuffie. "Vuoi sentirla? Ho appena finito di comporla. Pensavo di tornare al locale, domani sera, e di suonarla"  
Che fosse l'una di notte non aveva alcuna rilevanza.  
Zlatan guardò con aria divertita la tazza ora vuota sul tavolino.  
"Latte caldo con miele, ho indovinato?"  
Alex arrossì, e con quel pigiama di seta e i riccioli che gli incorniciavano il volto era di una tenerezza estasiante.  
"Mi aiuta a rilassarmi" si giustificò rendendosi ancora più dolce e, secondo Zlatan, bello.  
Alex continuava a porgergli le cuffie; Zlatan si decise a indossarle.  
Alex, lieto che le avesse accettate, iniziò a suonare, incatenato poi dagli occhi di Zlatan che non si staccarono dal suo volto nemmeno per un secondo.  
Quando finì, Alex si rese conto che le mani gli tremavano e che il rumore assordante che udiva era quello causato dal proprio cuore.  
Zlatan era vicinissimo. La debole luce della lampada proiettava grandi ombre dei loro visi sul muro.  
Delicato e sinuoso quello di Alex, irregolare e deciso quello di Zlatan.  
Una distanza insulsa che Zlatan colmò posando le labbra sulle sue. Si stupì di non avvertire la bocca di Alex rigida e serrata, ma al contrario subito morbida. La socchiuse, e i respiri si mischiarono per qualche istante prima che Zlatan decidesse di appropriarsi del suo antro caldo con la lingua.  
Alex si fece accarezzare le pareti della bocca, si godette la sua lingua lenta chiudendo gli occhi, sospirando, stringendo la mano di Zlatan nella sua. Quando le loro dita si intrecciarono, Alex pensò che era il caso che anche le loro lingue facessero ugualmente, così gli porse delicatamente la sua.  
Fu un incanto per Zlatan, che gemette a bassa voce; non voleva forzarlo ma non poteva negare a se stesso che era da troppo tempo che desiderava baciarlo e assaporarlo, così si intrufolò nella sua bocca con decisione e finalmente poté strofinare la lingua contro la sua, la fece propria, la leccò, la condusse nella propria bocca gioendo perché Alex, inseguendolo, andò avanti istintivamente col corpo, facendo perno con la mano stretta alla sua, e l'altra che andava ad attaccarsi alla sua nuca.  
Fu contento di scoprirlo così voglioso, ebbe un sussulto di piacevole sorpresa quando Alex in un lampo si ritrovò steso sul proprio corpo, baciandolo con passione e desiderio crescenti.  
Il bacio scemò pian piano, ma proseguirono a regalarsi piccoli morsi e continui sfioramenti teneri, con Zlatan che sempre insaziabile insinuava e ritraeva subito la lingua, sorridendo perché dopo un po' che andava avanti con quel giochino, Alex miagolò insoddisfatto da quei tocchi troppo blandi.  
Allora Zlatan si separò per guardarlo, gli sistemò un ricciolo dietro l'orecchio continuando a sorridergli.  
Alex era rosso e un po' affannato, lo rapì con occhi enormi ed emozionati. Si morse il labbro tumido, poi lasciò che la mano di Zlatan sulla sua nuca gli facesse appoggiare la testa nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo. In quel modo poteva sentire tutto il suo profumo e sorrise quando le sue braccia lo strinsero maggiormente.  
Si convinse, Alex, che il tempo era nullo quando esisteva qualcuno in grado di farti perdere la testa con una carezza. Dolcemente, scivolò nel sonno con uno Zlatan sereno che continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli e il braccio con dita sensibili e leggerissime.


	16. Sogni e risvegli

Il corpo di Kevin è di una perfezione assurda e disarmante. Il suo incalcolabile numero di tatuaggi raffigura disegni fin troppo vistosi, poco armonici.  
Ma Kevin gliel'ha detto. Non ci ha mai riflettuto molto. Quando ha visto un'immagine che semplicemente gli piaceva, se l'è fatta incidere sulla pelle.  
Molti sono decisamente privi di buon gusto.  
Ma tutto questo passa inevitabilmente in secondo, terzo, quarto piano.  
Kevin è nudo. Si avvicina al suo, di corpo, altrettanto nudo, steso sul materasso, umido di sudore. Sta ansimando. Geme, straziato, già nel vedere il suo viso che è un connubio indescrivibile di aggressività e grazia. Ha una bocca che nessuno potrebbe riprodurre, nemmeno il più grande degli artisti.  
Preliminari. Sì, chiamiamoli così. La meravigliosa bocca lo sta già inghiottendo. È immerso, completamente, concentrato fra le sue gambe.  
Il ragazzo sospira il suo nome, sgolandosi infine.  
Si svuota sulla sua lingua. Si sente madido, grondante, ma Kevin è tutt'altro che sazio.  
Si struscia su di lui per risvegliarlo. Geme di nuovo, lo sa, si indurisce, non si accorge di perdere un rivolo di saliva che l'altro raccoglie dall'angolo della sua bocca sorridendogli.  
Il suo corpo è massicco, lo schiaccia. E lui è felice di sentirlo così addosso, lo abbraccia cercando di stringerlo ancora di più.  
Kevin si fa spazio in lui, gemono entrambi. Kevin comincia a spingere. È l'estasi.  
Non avverte più nulla che non sia la sua presenza dentro di sé. Ma una frazione di secondo dopo, Kevin si blocca.  
"Kevin...tutto bene?" sospira a fatica.  
No, Kevin è immobile. Si terrorizza. "Kevin. Kevin!"  
Lo scosta leggermente, lo guarda.  
C'è un foro sulla sua fronte.  
Cadono gocce rosse che finiscono sulla federa bianca.  
Urla.

 

Spalancò gli occhi, ritrovandosi con il respiro affannato. La sua fronte era appena imperlata di sudore, si asciugò con la manica. Si impose di calmarsi, di tornare alla realtà.  
Il cuore gli batteva forte, si passò più volte le mani fra i capelli e sulla faccia, desiderando di sciacquarsela con acqua fredda per riprendersi.  
Solo dopo alcuni minuti si rese conto della persona che stava accanto a lui. Scomodamente raggomitolata su una sedia, il volto imbronciato, di certo una volta sveglia avrebbe scoperto parecchi dolori muscolari. Gli venne da sorridere.  
Rifletté per un po', prima di decidere di afferrarlo dolcemente e aiutarlo a stendersi sul materasso.  
Sembrò essergli grato, perché sospiro e riprese a ronfare.  
Thiago si risdraiò, guardò il viso di Robi e richiuse gli occhi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

La sua mano proseguiva ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
No, non si sarebbe stancato, né di guardarlo né tantomeno di toccarlo.  
Sapeva di avere un sorriso da scemo stampato in faccia, ma chiunque sarebbe stato invaso dalla tenerezza nel vedere il ragazzo tutto stretto contro il suo petto, con il pugno chiuso vicino alla bocca, il suo respiro lento e rassicurante, i suoi mugugni che di tanto in tanto, a dire il vero, lo eccitavano persino, e visto che era mattino e lì in basso qualcuno si era svegliato anche prima del suo cervello, il giovane non faceva nulla perché il suo indurimento si placasse.  
Sospirò di nuovo, Alex, muovendosi sopra di lui. Zlatan trattenne un gemito.  
-Piccolo, se ti muovi così finisce che farò l'amore con te mentre ancora dormi...-  
Fu ancora più tremendo quando il ragazzo strofinò il naso sotto il suo mento, Zlatan osservò il gatto che poco più distante riposava sulla sua copertina e fu naturale accostare i movimenti del giovane alle fusa che Prince elargiva molto facilmente.  
Continuò ad accarezzare i suoi ricci, passando poi a massaggiargli la nuca.  
Dormire su un divano in due non era affatto comodo. Ma lui dovette ammettere di essere stato bene. Benissimo.  
Ripensò al bacio della notte appena finita e di nuovo sorrise come un ebete, accentuando le carezze sul suo collo e ricevendo altri lievi mugolii.  
Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Alex..." lo chiamò piano. Non resisteva più. Se non si fosse svegliato e avesse continuato a strusciarsi in quel modo, non avrebbe resistito all'impulso di scostarlo e prenderlo mentre non poteva capire né intendere nulla, e volendo proprio evitare di traumatizzarlo, si adoperò affinché si alzasse.  
"Alex...ehi, piccolo..."  
E se da un lato trovava che gli atteggiamenti di Alex fossero molto più sexy di un qualsiasi spettacolino a luci rosse, dall'altro lo trovava dolcissimo. I suoi erano i movimenti di un bambino, nonostante il suo corpo non lasciasse dubbi sul fatto di essere adulto.  
Lo scosse dolcemente per la spalla, parlando con tono affettuoso e al contempo un po' teso.  
"Alex...penso che se non ti alzi, farò davvero molta ma molta fatica a non dare sfogo ai miei istinti" ridacchiò. Lo spinse con più decisione. Alex si ritrovò seduto, a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Era uno spettacolo e Zlatan si chiese dove fosse la videocamera. I capelli erano del tutto scompigliati, gli occhi ancora semichiusi. Alex li stropicciò più volte, stirandosi e contorcendosi e sbadigliando sonoramente. Finalmente sollevò le lunghe ciglia rivelando le sue iridi nere e assonnate. Le labbra socchiuse erano invitantissime, il ragazzo sussultò appena quando sentì la mano di Zlatan sotto la maglietta, sulla pelle calda della pancia, risalì sul petto sfiorando i capezzoli. L'uomo sorrideva e lui seppe di essere già arrossito.  
"Buongiorno"  
Alex si grattò vicino alla tempia. Dio, l'avrebbe divorato di baci!  
"B-buongiorno...oddio, scusami, ho dormito tutta la notte su di te e...e...i-insomma, t-ti ho dato fastidio, io..."  
"Ehi" interruppe subito il suo ruscello di parole imbarazzate, togliendo la mano dal petto per posarla sul suo viso.  
"Ho dormito benissimo. Non potrei stare meglio"  
Alex trattenne il respiro, galvanizzato da quel tocco casto e delicato. "Nemmeno io" ammise.  
Dopo pochi secondi si spostò e scese dal divano nonché dal corpo di Zlatan.  
"Che ore sono?"  
Zlatan guardò l'orologio sul polso. "Le nove"  
"Oh. Bene. Avevo giurato a me stesso di dedicare la mattina al ripasso per l'esame"  
"E hai sempre intenzione di andare a suonare, stasera?"  
"Sì" sorrise. "In effetti mi manca, sedermi a un pianoforte vero. Tu...verrai con me?"  
"Sono la tua ombra, Alex" gli ricordò, gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra, prima di dirigersi al piano di sopra per lavarsi e cambiarsi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Era sicuramente un sogno. Non poteva essere a così poca distanza dal viso, dagli occhi di Thiago. Nel suo letto. Rob avvertì quasi subito un dolore al collo e mormorò una parolaccia che fece ridere l'altro.  
"Dormire su una sedia non è una grande idea"  
Allora anche Rob sorrise. "Non volevo lasciarti solo. Ieri eri un po' sotto shock"  
"Già. Ho temuto davvero di morire" lo guardò intensamente. "Ma tu mi hai salvato la vita"  
Rob scrollò le spalle. "Dovere"  
Il sorriso di Thiago stavolta fu ampio e meraviglioso.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le unghie tamburellavano nervosamente.  
Il tic all'occhio si fece più accentuato.  
"Non li molleranno un istante. Ma dobbiamo farli fuori o verremo scoperti. Approfitteremo del primo momento di distrazione"  
Ascoltò l'interlocutore.  
"E poi spariremo di nuovo. Per sempre. No, stai tranquillo"  
Ripose la cornetta.  
Ci fu un piccolo guaito, e sul suo volto scappò un ghigno.  
"Fortuna che tu non puoi parlare. Altrimenti dovrei uccidere anche te"


	17. Ti amo

Ordinò solo un caffé. Senza ovviamente staccare gli occhi da Alex che si era appena accomodato al pianoforte, sorridendo ai presenti e sistemando lo spartito. Era proprio bello, elegante nel suo completo nero, anche se Zlatan gli aveva consigliato di fare a meno della cravatta.  
Pur stando attento e sempre pronto a intervenire in caso di pericolo, Zlatan si concesse di rilassarsi grazie alla musica di Alex. Era delicata e vivace, una carezza per i timpani, e se si accompagnava la visione del ragazzo, che era davvero splendido, non si poteva che sorridere.  
E Zlatan gli sorrideva.  
La barista si godette la scena, era strano e meraviglioso notare come quell'uomo non avesse occhi che per il giovane pianista, il quale a sua volta sollevava il viso ogni tanto per regalargli uno sguardo e arrossire teneramente.  
Quando terminò di suonare, fu accolto da un applauso che lo stupì. Qualcuno si alzò per chiedergli dove fosse finito in quelle settimane, perché la sua musica era mancata molto.  
Lui ringraziò tutti e andò a sedersi di fronte a Zlatan, che gli prese la mano infischiandosene delle occhiate scettiche che sicuramente avrebbero attirato.  
Non capiva, Zlatan. Che cosa avesse quel ragazzo per stravolgerlo tanto.  
Chi fosse Alex per fargli venire quella voglia atroce di baciarlo fino a lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Ma pensò che se lo avesse capito non sarebbe stato...che cosa? Amore? Si era innamorato di Alex?  
Si portò la mano alle labbra, baciandogliela.  
"Facciamo una passeggiata?"

Parlarono molto, camminando vicini ma senza tenersi per mano o abbracciarsi, Zlatan decise di non volerlo mettere in imbarazzo.  
Alex parlò della sua infanzia, dei suoi sogni, del fatto di voler viaggiare e dell'amore per gli animali che, appunto, l'aveva convinto a studiare veterinaria.  
Zlatan ascoltò, soprattutto, intervenendo con qualche battuta o considerazione che fecero sorridere il più giovane. Era quello, che gli piaceva più di tutto, il suo sorriso.  
L'ennesima volta in cui pensò che era bellissimo, si appuntò anche di doversi fare curare, per poi ascoltare Alex che suggeriva di tornare a casa visto che era quasi mezzanotte e lui avrebbe sostenuto un esame il giorno dopo. Zlatan guidò con insolita calma, ricevendo un silenzioso grazie da Alex che diversamente dalla volta precedente non si ritrovò costretto a piantare le unghie nel sedile. Anche in ascensore non fece nessuna cosa strana.  
Quando entrarono in casa e si tolsero giacca e scarpe, Zlatan fece un passo verso di lui che non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
Zlatan lo guardò nel suo solito modo, quello che gli faceva tremare le gambe, ma non mosse un muscolo.  
Finché non lo afferrò stringendolo in un abbraccio intenso e calmo, più dolce e sospirato di un notturno di Chopin.  
Lo avvolse fra le braccia posando una mano leggera sulla sua nuca. Alex circondò la sua vita, beandosi di un contatto tanto casto quanto profondo e sensuale, respirando il suo profumo e rabbrividendo appena per il respiro di Zlatan che lo scaldava sul collo.  
Si separò dopo un paio di minuti magici, sorridendogli.  
"Buonanotte e in bocca al lupo per domani" sussurrò.  
Si chinò intenzionato a baciarlo sulla guancia.  
Ebbe meno di un secondo per pensarci. Meno di un secondo per dire a se stesso che voleva di più.  
Voleva Zlatan, lo voleva tutto, in quel preciso momento, e se non lo avesse avuto non avrebbe comunque dormito per il rimorso e il mattino dopo non si sarebbe comunque concentrato per l'esame.  
Quando le labbra di Zlatan sfiorarono la pelle liscia del suo viso, voltò la testa per prendersele con le proprie.  
Zlatan si immobilizzò, ovviamente stupito.  
Alex invece chiuse gli occhi, prendendo il suo labbro inferiore e accarezzandolo con la lingua.  
Ripetendo a se stesso che era un uomo e non una ragazzina alla sua prima esperienza, si fece coraggio e mordicchiò le sue labbra stringendosi a lui, allacciandogli le braccia attorno al collo, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per invitarlo a continuare a non fermarsi.  
Zlatan non chiedeva di meglio, dentro di sé tuonò un 'Finalmente' rombante, posò le mani sui suoi fianchi unendo il bacino al suo, rispondendo al bacio con un basso gemito.  
Mentre la lingua delicata di Alex gli solleticava le labbra, lui gli porse la proprie spingendosi all'interno della sua bocca. Erano così, loro due. Uno tenero ed etereo, l'altro rude e deciso.  
Lo accarezzò sensualmente, con la lingua nella bocca e con le mani lungo il corpo che, lo sentiva, voleva di più. Cercò subito la sua pelle sotto i vestiti che in pochi secondi caddero a terra, sussultò quando le mani di Alex gli slacciarono il bottone dei pantaloni.  
Il bacio si arrestò per qualche istante, Zlatan vide solo il volto arrossato e perso di Alex e il desiderio di affondare in lui scalpitò con prepotenza.  
La bocca del ragazzo era splendidamente socchiusa e umida. Voleva i suoi baci, ne voleva quanti di più potesse dargliene, e Zlatan non poté che accontentarlo, proseguendo ad accarezzargli i fianchi e su per la curva delle spalle.  
Quando poi arrivò a stringere le sue natiche, Alex ansimò, passando a leccarlo sul mento e sul collo.  
Zlatan vedeva letteralmente le stelle, il profumo e le mani di Alex lo facevano impazzire.  
Fortuna che aveva ordinato solo un caffé e non un qualche superalcolico, c'era già lui che lo ubriacava...  
Perso in questi pensieri, lasciò che il ragazzo gli togliesse la camicia e facesse vagare le dita sul suo petto, raggiunto dalle labbra che si schiusero e umettarono i suoi capezzoli strappandogli ulteriori ansiti.  
Zlatan gli afferrò il viso costringendolo a rialzarsi.  
"A-Alex...mi stai duramente mettendo in difficoltà" alluse alla propria virilità già ampiamente esplicita. "Pe-perché?"  
"Perché sto per saltarti addosso dopo aver allegramente salutato il mio cervello"  
La risata di Alex vibrò sul suo collo trasmettendogli un altro brivido.  
"Fallo..." Lo morse sotto il mento. "Fallo, Zlatan. Fa' l'amore con me tutta la notte" sospirò strofinandosi contro di lui, arrivando con la mano oltre la stoffa delle mutande.  
Zlatan lo guardò esterrefatto. Era decisamente la cosa più bella e sensuale che avesse mai visto.  
Divorandogli la bocca con un altro bacio, lo condusse quasi di forza verso la camera da letto, sebbene non gli servì essere troppo veemente perché Alex non oppose alcuna resistenza.  
Lo fece sdraiare sul letto, sbarazzandosi degli ultimi indumenti, sovrastandolo e baciandolo, mentre intrecciava le mani alle sue.  
Le sensazioni erano completamente diverse da quelle della loro prima volta, che pur essendo stata incredibile e memorabile, era costantemente velata di imbarazzo, soprattutto da parte di Alex.  
Ora non era così. Alex si stava concedendo e donando a lui con ogni fibra di sé, abbandonandosi fra le sue braccia come se fosse l'ultima notte della sua vita. Senza vergogna, senza paura, seguendo solo la voglia che aveva di amarlo e di essere amato.  
Non c'era proprio nulla di sbagliato in un desiderio così intenso, così totalizzante, il suo corpo sudava e rispondeva a ogni tocco di Zlatan e il suo cuore pompava tanto forte da avere il timore che sarebbe scoppiato. Ma decise che morire in quel modo gli sarebbe andato bene.  
Gli venne da sorridere e da piangere. Un'emozione così esagerata non l'aveva mai provata.  
Essere ora consapevoli che il desiderio dell'uno era pari a quello dell'altro era estasiante.  
Zlatan onorò ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le mani e le labbra, giungendo e soffermandosi tra le sue gambe per condurlo alla follia, eccitandosi oltre ogni immaginazione grazie ai suoi gemiti e alle sue carezze delicate, gentili, riconoscibili perché sue, perché solo Alex poteva essere così dolce ed erotico nel medesimo momento. Gli allacciò le gambe in vita e si dedicarono un altro lungo sguardo.  
"Promettimi una cosa" disse Zlatan.  
"C-cosa?"  
"Promettimi che non te ne andrai"  
Alex trattenne il fiato.  
"Per me non è solo sesso, Alex"  
Alex sentì i propri occhi appannarsi. "Neanche per me. Te...te lo prometto, Zlatan. Non me ne andrò"  
Gli parve che Zlatan sospirasse di sollievo, gemettero insieme mentre scivolava in lui.  
Le labbra si ritrovarono in un bacio meraviglioso e crescente insieme alle spinte, impetuose ma controllate, Zlatan non poteva chiedere di meglio che le sue urla, le sue mani ingarbugliate fra i capelli, il suo corpo, se possibile, ancora più incollato al proprio, neanche fossero cuciti insieme.  
Di tanto in tanto lo zittiva con un bacio mozzafiato per poi bearsi ancora della sua voce sempre più acuta. Alex venne con un grido, sporcando il ventre di entrambi e lasciandosi andare a lui che lo seguì dopo altre spinte che man mano rallentarono.  
Alex si incastrò fra le sue braccia, schioccandogli numerosi baci sul collo.  
"Ti amo..." lo disse a voce bassa ma decisa e impossibile da non udire.  
Zlatan lo guardò e vide che era sereno e appagato, le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi e brillanti.  
"Ti amo anch'io, Alex"  
Alex mugolò e farfugliò qualcosa.  
"Ehh?? Che cavolo hai detto?!"  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise. Posò le mani sul suo petto lasciandovi un bacio.  
"Ora sono tuo" affermò leccando appena un suo capezzolo. Anche Zlatan sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso e sistemando i ricci dietro le orecchie.  
"Sì...mio..."  
Lo abbracciò. Poco dopo, Alex sussultò.  
La mano di Zlatan si era posata sulla sua virilità. Lo guardò con occhi enormi.  
"Zlat..."  
"Hai detto 'tutta la notte', mi sembra" Alex rimase agganciato al suo sguardo, arrossendo e poi sospirando perché Zlatan iniziò a muovere la mano, lenta e diabolica sul suo sesso nuovamente turgido.  
"M-ma non sei stanco?"  
Zlatan alzò un sopracciglio. "Stanco? Piccolo, quello era solo l'antipasto"  
Si leccò le labbra, proprio come per prepararsi alla portata principale.  
Strinse la presa sul sesso di Alex. Il ragazzo gemette.  
Zlatan sollevò la coperta e si smarrì con lui nel paradiso.


	18. Paure e dichiarazioni

Imprecò in svedese, croato e bosniaco, le tre lingue con le quali era cresciuto, e uccise con uno sguardo il ragazzo che infischiandosene del fatto che fosse nudo e che stesse dormendo, si era lanciato sul letto iniziando a saltare come un canguro.  
"Robi!! Che cazzo vuoi?!?" abbaiò smanacciando come se avesse addosso una mosca insistente.  
Ricordando poi che aveva passato la notte con Alex, si arrabbiò di più. Robi aveva visto Zlatan nudo più volte e lui non si imbarazzava di certo, ma l'ipotesi che potesse, per caso, soffermarsi sulla nudità di Alex lo urtava terribilmente.  
Poi si rese conto che Alex non c'era e Robi stava balzando proprio sul lato del letto dove in teoria avrebbe dovuto esserci il ragazzo.  
Pensando che la giornata fosse già iniziata più che male, Zlatan grugnì.  
"Dove cazzo è?!"  
Robi smise da ridere. "Ah, wow...finalmente voi due..."  
Zlatan scostò le coperte con rabbia.  
"Dov'è??" ripeté furibondo all'idea che se ne fosse andato. -Aveva promesso, porca troia!-  
"Ehi, stallone innamorato, ti calmi? Guarda sul comodino"  
Zlatan accese il cervello e notò finalmente che vicino alla maglia c'era un biglietto.  
La grafia di Alex era tondeggiante e comprensibilissima.  
Non me ne sono andato per infrangere la promessa, ma solo perché avevo l'esame alle 8.30. Sarò di ritorno per pranzo. Baci, Alex  
Se da un lato il suo messaggio lo rincuorò, dall'altro lo innervosì di più.  
"Ma è andato da solo?? Porco cazzo! Perché non mi ha svegliato?!"  
"Forse non voleva disturbarti così presto. Guarda come sei irascibile e sono già le dieci passate" fece Robi.  
"Sì ma non deve andare in giro da solo. Eppure gliel'ho detto!"  
"Senti, ti calmi?! Se fosse successo qualcosa, il dispositivo legato al microchip avrebbe cominciato a trillare"  
Zlatan tentò di sistemarsi i capelli ingarbugliati e prese dal cassetto un paio di mutande pulite.  
"Tu perché diavolo mi sei saltato sul letto?"  
"Volevo violentarti" disse Robi con tono così serio che Zlatan strabuzzò gli occhi e per un solo, inutile istante gli credette pure. "Ma sei ubriaco?"  
Robi rimase fermo un paio di secondi prima di rigettarsi su di lui cadendo ancora sul materasso.  
"Rob...?!?"  
Robi si ritrovò a cavalcioni su di lui, gli tenne fermi i polsi e lo fissò.  
"Zlatan. Io e Thiago abbiamo parlato tutta la notte" cominciò con tono mortale. Zlatan iniziò a inquietarsi.  
"Ehm...e allora?"  
Robi spalancò gli occhi, con l'aria di chi faceva fatica a respirare.  
"E allora...porca merda, mi sono accorto di essere ancora innamorato di lui"  
Zlatan ebbe un moto di stupore e con un rapido movimento se lo levò di dosso. "Ah sì?! Glielo hai detto?"  
"No..."  
"No?! E di che cazzo avete parlato, di logaritmi??"  
Robi schiacciò la faccia sul cuscino, mugugnando.  
"Oddio, Robi, quando ti deciderai avrai novant'anni e il pannolone! Che cavolo aspetti?? Lo incontri dopo tutti questi anni e ancora ti caghi addosso? Sei un bel ragazzo, non porti più gli occhiali né l'apparecchio, e sai anche che tu gli piacevi! Quanto altro tempo intendi sprecare?!" lo sgridò.  
Robi sbirciò nella sua direzione. "Devo...dirglielo?"  
"Guarda Rob, non ho tempo per farti da psicologo, anche perché tu non mi paghi. Ora vado ad aspettare Alex all'uscita dell'università, perché se gli succede qualcosa, lo recupero e lo uccido con le mie mani. Decidi da solo se intendi comportarti da ragazzino ritardato per tutta la vita"  
Detto questo, sparì dalla stanza lasciando Robi in un ammasso di lenzuola e dubbi.

 

Quando lo vide davanti al cancellone, finse di non notare la sua aria contrariata e gli sorrise.  
"Ehi, ciao!"  
Zlatan picchiettava col piede sul suolo, le braccia in conserte e il volto teso.  
"Ehm..."  
"Com'è andato l'esame?"  
"Oh" non si aspettava questa domanda. "Penso bene, sì"  
"Mh, e posso sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente di uscire da solo?"  
Ecco, lo sapeva. Arrossì, sentendosi colpevole.  
"B-beh, io...io non volevo...ecco, non volevo svegliarti così presto e costringerti poi ad aspettare per ore prima che avessi finito l'esame, e..."  
"Alex. Cristo Santo" tuonò facendolo sobbalzare. "C'è un tizio, uno schizofrenico che ti vuole morto. Lo capisci? Hai visto cos'è successo a Thiago, no? Hanno cercato di stordirlo nel cesso di quella pizzeria per poi portarlo via, e solo perché Robi è subito corso da lui, non ce l'hanno fatta. Non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa, mi hai capito?"  
Alex tentò di sostenere il suo sguardo per qualche secondo ma poi abbassò la testa. "Già...immagino che ripercussioni ci sarebbero sulla tua carriera, se..."  
"Taci" disse secco. Alex sbarrò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a vederlo in viso perché si ritrovò con la guancia cozzata contro il suo petto.  
Aveva un buonissimo odore. Lo stordì tanto quanto la consapevolezza che Zlatan lo stava stringendo possessivamente in pubblico.  
"Non è per la mia cazzo di reputazione" iniziò con tono quasi sofferente. "Lo vuoi capire che penso di impazzire se contemplo l'eventualità che qualcuno possa farti del male?" disse in un basso ruggito.  
Alex, col cuore in gola e l'orecchio posato sul suo torace, sentiva il battito di Zlatan altrettanto sostenuto.  
"Quando ho messo su l'agenzia, ho promesso che non avrei mai ucciso. Mai, nemmeno se avessi avuto tra le mani il più schifoso dei pedofili, o uno che ha fatto a pezzi i genitori" proseguì. "Solo che...sto pensando che se avessi davanti il pezzo di merda che vuole la tua morte, potrei seriamente infrangere la promessa a cui sono fedele da quando ho iniziato questo lavoro"  
Alex avvertì il suo sorriso, ma era troppo sconvolto per poter rispondere. Zlatan gli stava dicendo, in modo tanto intenso e vero, che sarebbe stato disposto a uccidere per lui.  
Una dichiarazione simile lo lasciava senza respiro.  
Le braccia di Zlatan lo strinsero forte. "Dannato ragazzino" mormorò, burbero ma con una tale dolcezza che Alex si sciolse.  
E solo dopo parecchi istanti notò che erano ancora all'entrata dell'università, e tutti quelli che passavano accanto a loro li guardavano straniti.  
Zlatan apostrofò un gruppetto di ragazze che, a suo avviso, stavano allungando un po' troppo il collo per osservare Alex.  
"Beh, che c'è? Non è disponibile. Per nessuno se non per il sottoscritto" borbottò ghignando. Le tipe arrossirono, così come Alex che si separò da lui.  
"Zla-Zlatan!"  
"Mh?"  
"Ti...ti sembrano cose da dire?"  
Zlatan finse di rifletterci. "Tu cosa hai detto stanotte?"  
Alex avvampò. "T-ti ho detto che non me ne sarei andato"  
"No, dopo"  
"Buonanotte?"  
"No, prima"  
"N-non ricordo..."  
"Alex"  
Alex era diventato un'aragosta e Zlatan si divertiva come un matto.  
"on...uo..."  
"Eh?!?"  
"Sono. Tuo." affermò esasperato e desideroso solo di levarsi da lì perché sarebbe svenuto entro un minuto.  
Vide Zlatan ghignare, ancora.  
"Esattamente. Vedi di ricordartelo"  
Alex si ridestò e gli diede un pugno sul braccio. "La smetti di fare il cavernicolo?! Manca poco che mi trascini in una grotta e..."  
Zlatan gli catturò i polsi e si chinò fino a sfiorargli l'orecchio con le labbra.  
"Dai...non arrabbiarti...non hai detto anche che mi ami?"  
Alex farfugliò un 'Sì' quando si ricordò di respirare, ma il fiato si bloccò di nuovo quando Zlatan lo baciò sul lobo.  
"Ti amo anche io" bisbigliò, roco e sensuale come aveva fatto la notte prima.  
Poi decise, finalmente, di smetterla di torturarlo, e infischiandosene di tutti coloro che li fissavano con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, mise un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e insieme si diressero verso l'auto per tornare a casa.


	19. Una cena indispensabile

"Senti, Thiago. Non mi prendere per pazzo, ok? Forse lo sono anche, ma passaci sopra. Lo so che la morte di Kevin è stata un brutto, bruttissimo colpo per te. Ti ha traumatizzato tanto che so che in questi due anni ti sei chiuso in te stesso rifiutandoti di frequentare chiunque altro, dedicandoti solo al lavoro e a tuo fratello.  
Credimi, non avrei mai sperato che ci saremmo incontrati di nuovo. Non so se si chiami destino o cos'altro, ma è successo. Ed ora che sono passati alcuni giorni e abbiamo parlato molto più di quanto abbiamo fatto in cinque anni di liceo, io...io, mi sento di dire...che provo lo stesso sentimento di allora. E dopo aver saputo che...che anche io ti piacevo, ho capito di essere stato un cretino a non aver mai tirato fuori le palle per dirtelo. Lo faccio ora. Ora che sono più adulto, più maturo, che non ho il cervello fumante dopo un pomeriggio sul testo di filosofia, ora che ti ho rivisto e penso che tu sia ancora più bello di quanto ricordassi. Io..."  
"Che stai facendo?"  
"ODDIO GESU'!"  
Robi si voltò, scattando come una bomba a orologeria, rischiando l'infarto. Vide il faccino dolce e perplesso di Alex, che stava mangiando uno yogurt, e si servì di alcuni minuti per calmarsi.  
Ma la domanda gli uscì dalle labbra in tono leggermente stridulo.  
"C-cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Ci vivo, per adesso" disse tenendo il cucchiaino in bocca.  
"H-hai sentito tutto?"  
"Abbastanza"  
Alex avanzò mentre Robi lo guardava con occhi larghi. Lo vide esporsi in un sorriso brillante ma un po' strano. "Che c'è?"  
"Ascolta" sospirò Alex sedendosi sul bordo del materasso. "Mi è venuta un'idea. Presentati con Thiago in casa per le otto, stasera"  
"Eh? Perché?"  
"Non fare domande e dammi retta. Ci penso io. Ma se sprecate anche questa occasione, vi ucciderò entrambi"  
Robi si avvicinò a lui, mordicchiandosi un'unghia.  
"T-tu quindi...ehm...fai il tifo per me?"  
Alex faticò per non scoppiare a ridere. "Rob, tu non hai idea del modo con cui guardi mio fratello"  
Robi si sentì il viso rovente e si vergognò. Alex riuscì a capire l'ilarità di Zlatan quando era lui ad arrossire -e di fronte a Zlatan la sua faccia non faceva che diventare, ogni volta, un semaforo impazzito-. Sì, era divertente.  
"E'...è che lui è bellissimo e io...ehm, non voglio costringerlo, so che Kevin è stato molto importante per lui, però..."  
"Lui deve rifarsi una vita. Anzi, deve riprendersela" disse Alex con aria improvvisamente seria. "Non sai quante volte gliel'abbia ripetuto. Non ha mai avuto il fegato per voltare pagina e affrontare qualcosa di nuovo. Continua a vivere nel pensiero di Kevin e nel legame con lui. Nessuno pretende che si dimentichi di lui, ma lui è vivo e non può logorarsi eternamente navigando nel rimpianto e nel ricordo di Kevin. Io penso che tu sia la persona giusta. Insomma, se dopo tanti anni sei ancora innamorato di lui, è un segno più che evidente"  
Robi lo fissò con gli occhi quasi lucidi di commozione. Quel ragazzino poteva essere timido e ingenuo e troppo facile all'imbarazzo, ma cavoli, se si concentrava sapeva fare strike con un solo tentativo!  
In quel momento poi sembrava tutt'altro che un ragazzetto. Nonostante il viso dolce e la voce soave, nessuno avrebbe avuto dubbi sul fatto che fosse un uomo in tutto e per tutto. Era incredibile come potesse essere così delicato e fine senza perdere la sua virilità né apparire minimamente effeminato. Era bellissimo, e in un piccolo angolo della sua mente Robi comprese in pieno il motivo per cui Zlatan avesse perso la testa per lui.  
Alex era così, alternava arrossamenti infantili a sguardi profondi e pregni di sincerità come quello che aveva ora.  
"Devi solo aiutarlo...a fidarsi ancora della vita" aggiunse sorridendo. "Pensi di potercela fare?"  
Robi annuì, dopo un solo attimo di esitazione.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"L-la...la cena non l'ho preparata io" si affrettò a premettere, continuando a tormentare il colletto della giacca che era stato costretto a indossare. Lui avrebbe anche cenato in tuta da ginnastica ma Zlatan e Alex si erano categoricamente opposti. Di Alex era stata anche l'idea di chiamare Milton, il proprietario di un rinomato ristorante, per ordinare una cena da asporto coi fiocchi. Così Rob avrebbe evitato di mettersi ai fornelli con il rischio di bruciare tutto, agitato com'era.  
-Sì, ma cazzo, sto morendo di caldo!- pensò disperato; si dimenticò però subito dei propri sbalzi di temperatura concentrandosi sul viso stupito, e di più, incredulo di Thiago che si guardava intorno, trovando la penombra e la candela che tremolava al centro del tavolo.  
C'erano già dei vassoi, ed era apparecchiato in maniera impeccabile.  
Per un lunghissimo minuto Robi desiderò sprofondare nelle viscere della terra, sentendosi ridicolo.  
-Ti prego, ti PREGO, fa' che non mi prenda per coglione!-  
"Robi..."  
C'era anche Prince che gironzolava per il salotto guardingo, forse un po' infastidito dal profumo intenso della candela.  
"H-ha organizzato tutto Alex" iniziò subito a spiegare. "E...ehm, ecco...t-ti va di sederti?"  
Oddio, neanche un tredicenne avrebbe balbettato e tremato tanto!  
-Calmati, porca troia!!-  
Thiago si sedette lentamente. Si allungò per vedere cosa c'era sui vassoi. Dopo lunghi secondi, prese un grissino avvolto nel prosciutto. Guardò Robi.  
"Tu non hai fame?"

La mano gli tremò anche mentre gli porgeva la tazzina di caffé. Thiago gli bloccò il polso per fermare le sue convulsioni, ringraziandolo.  
Bevvero in silenzio. Robi fu quasi lieto di essere ancora vivo alla fine della cena. Nemmeno ricordava di cosa avessero parlato. Di certo, ancora non era riuscito a dichiararsi e gli veniva voglia di prendersi a frustate.  
Thiago era proprio bello. I suoi grandi occhi sembravano ancora più affascinanti, dall'aspetto quasi felino e altrettanto magnetico alla fioca luce della candela ora molto più consumata.  
A un tratto, Robi si alzò dirigendosi verso la finestra. Forse, e solo forse, se non l'avesse guardato in faccia ci sarebbe riuscito. Avvertì gli occhi di Thiago sulla sua schiena, mentre attendeva che parlasse.  
"Thiago" iniziò infatti. "Penso sia evidente quanto io sia imbarazzato"  
Non c'era bisogno di sottolineare il palese, ma la sua mente era in affanno e poteva solo improvvisare.  
"E non so neanche il perché. Anzi, lo so perfettamente. Devi sapere una cosa. Io non ho intenzione di crearti dei fastidi, di assillarti, di starti tra i piedi. Io voglio solo dirti quello che provo. Mi sembra corretto, sia per te che per me. Non ti chiedo di accettare o ricambiare, mi basta fartelo sapere"  
Non resistette alla tentazione di fissare il vetro della finestra per sbirciare Thiago che rimaneva immobile sulla sedia. Il cuore di Robi batteva fortissimo.  
"Io ti amo" soffiò, bombardato dai battiti che lo assordavano tanto da udire a malapena le proprie parole.  
Ma Thiago le sentì. Le sentì chiaramente come se le avesse scandite gridandole.  
Robi trattenne il respiro, ancora più accaldato, quando Thiago si alzò. Ora che gli era vicino, dietro, Robi attese che fosse lui a fare la mossa successiva.  
Thiago posò le mani sulle sue spalle. Non fece altro che sfilargli la giacca. Robi sentiva il suo respiro sulla nuca e chiuse gli occhi. Thiago lo fece voltare. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e in un istante che Robi non considerò, poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Non fu un tocco casto, a labbra serrate. Thiago si appropriò del suo labbro inferiore, accarezzandolo, e dopo i primi secondi in cui Robi si impose di non saltargli addosso, sospirò schiudendo la bocca e reclamando un contatto più intimo.  
Robi gli circondò la vita con le braccia, sentendosi già turgido e umido contro la cerniera dei pantaloni, e pensò che doveva davvero essere al punto di non ritorno per esserci eccitato con un solo bacio.  
Thiago decise di approfondirlo, chiedendogli con la lingua di accoglierlo nella sua bocca. Robi lo ospitò più che volentieri, e in pochissimi istanti il bacio diventò famelico e appassionato pur mantenendo la sua dolcezza. Robi se lo strinse addosso arpionandogli le natiche.  
Thiago sobbalzò, separandosi appena.  
Robi recuperò un brandello di lucidità.  
"S-scusa, non volevo..."  
Cazzata immensa. Voleva quel bacio e molto di più, ma si era ripromesso di non obbligarlo, di non fargli fare nulla per cui non fosse convinto al 110%.  
Si stupì, dunque, nel vedere Thiago sbottonargli la camicia e lasciarla sul pavimento.  
A torso nudo di fronte a lui, Robi non osò fiatare. Rabbrividì semplicemente mentre gli occhi di Thiago lo scrutavano come uno scienziato di fronte alla sua provetta. Posò i palmi aperti sui pettorali.  
Si riavvicinò per un breve bacio sulle sue labbra.  
"T-Thiago" sussurrò. "Penso...tu abbia capito che mi sto impegnando con ogni cellula del mio corpo" disse abbassando le palpebre, galvanizzato dalle mani calde dell'altro su di sé. "M-ma sono pur sempre un essere umano. E sono innamorato. Se vai avanti così, io..."  
"Shh" lo zittì, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi e a incatenarli coi propri.  
"Mi vuoi, Rob?"  
Che cazzo di domanda. Non era evidente? Non era lampante come la stella polare, ovvio come la neve sulla cima delle montagne, palese come il sale nell'oceano?  
"Sì, Thiago. Sì. Più di qualsiasi cosa"  
Allora Thiago cominciò a togliersi i vestiti. Sotto gli occhi avidi e larghi di Robi, che lo divorò e lo bevve mentre le sue mani attente addirittura piegavano gli indumenti lasciandoli sulla sedia, fino a togliere anche i boxer e rimanere completamente nudo di fronte a lui.  
Thiago allargò le braccia. Si avvicinò a lui afferrandolo per i fianchi.  
"Prendimi Rob. Fammi ciò che vuoi"  
Robi aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Solo se lo vuoi anche tu"  
Thiago sorrise, abbassandosi e tracciando con la punta della lingua la pelle sensibile dietro l'orecchio.  
Robi sospirò. Spense del tutto il cervello, lo condusse sul divano, gli salì sopra e lo fece suo.  
Fu bellissimo per entrambi.


	20. Passione e buio

"Si può sapere come hai pagato Milton per avere organizzato una super cena come quella in così poco tempo?"  
"Guarda che io ho guadagnato dando un sacco di ripetizioni fin da quando avevo 16 anni" specificò impettito.  
"Ok, ok. Visto che la casa è occupata dai due piccioncini e non mi va di beccarli mentre scopano sul tavolo in soggiorno, noi che facciamo?"  
Alex fece spallucce. "Non so, non ti viene qualche idea? È ancora presto" Erano solo le undici, dopotutto. Zlatan si guardò attorno, cercando furiosamente qualcosa che gli facesse accendere la lampadina. D'un tratto gli sfuggì un sorriso. "Che c'è, a che hai pensato?"  
"Facciamo un giro nel parco?"  
Alex assunse un'espressione allarmata. "M-ma non c'è nessuno a quest'ora, è tutto buio..."  
"Non avrai paura?!"  
"Non mi piace il buio!"  
Zlatan scoppiò a ridere, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo sulla tempia. "Ma scusa, sei con la guardia del corpo più in gamba della città!" "S-sì, ma..."  
Zlatan lo trascinò per il polso all'interno del parco e a quel punto Alex si strinse a lui. Sì, aveva paura del buio, fin da piccolo, dormiva ancora con l'abat-jour accesa. L'oscurità lo metteva proprio in ansia, e avendo scarso senso dell'orientamento, il non poter vedere lo angosciava.  
Ok, ora era insieme a Zlatan, tuttavia lo inquietava anche ciò che l'altro avrebbe potuto voler fare, visto che il parco era davvero deserto, non c'erano rumori, e Zlatan aveva un sottile ghigno in faccia.  
"Tranquillo. Non ho intenzione di stuprarti" lo informò facendolo arrossire. "Anche perché non mi sembra che tu non sia stato consenziente, finora" aggiunse ridacchiando.  
"N-non...non è quello! Ma non capisco perché tu sia attratto da certi posti. Vicoli bui, parchi di notte..."  
"Devo anche spiegartelo?" disse inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Sei un maniaco" borbottò Alex prima di sedersi su una panchina lì vicino, raggiunto subito da Zlatan che con un gesto fluido se lo strinse contro sorridendo.  
Per un po' rimasero in silenzio a guardare il cielo. Alex smise di fare lo scontroso e si abbandonò fra le sue braccia appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Le mani di Zlatan gli accarezzarono il braccio e il fianco. No, non avrebbe potuto stare meglio di così.  
Sfiorò il suo collo con il naso e alzò gli occhi per guardarlo in viso. Zlatan si chinò come per baciarlo ma si bloccò a un millimetro dalle sue labbra, studiandolo brevemente, sorridendo indeciso se soddisfare lui e se stesso o vendicarsi perché Alex lo aveva chiamato 'Maniaco' quando poi ci impiegava meno di un battito di ciglia per sciogliersi contro di lui.  
-Oh, al diavolo-  
Gli baciò le labbra leggermente. Era buffo e divertente vedere come un tocco tanto tiepido gli facesse trattenere il respiro per una manciata di secondi. Forse perché proprio in un semplice sfioramento pullulava una tale dolcezza da spiazzarlo più di qualcosa di approfondito ed erotico.  
Ormai però lo conosceva. Non si sarebbe accontentato di quello.  
Se ciò voleva dire prenderlo sulla panchina del parco, ebbene, non c'era neanche da pensarci. Anzi, essere in un luogo pubblico e in una notte non fredda ma appena pungente era eccitante. Aveva un'idea alquanto interessante su come scaldarsi a vicenda.  
Alex gli leccò le labbra, delicatamente e senza tremare, posando una mano sulla sua nuca e tirandogli lievemente i capelli.  
Zlatan gli andò incontro muovendo la testa di lato e allacciando la lingua con la sua, lentamente ma in modo passionale, caldo, intenso.  
Alex non si irrigidì quando fu afferrato per i fianchi e spostato sulle sue gambe, anzi, acconsentì attaccandosi più fermamente alla sua nuca. Il pensiero che l'uno potesse saziarsi dell'altro era probabile tanto quanto quello di poter incontrare un abitante di Plutone sulla Terra.  
Da dolce e morbido, il bacio divenne molto più umido e vorace, le lingue si ritrovarono fuori dalle bocche continuando a stuzzicarsi mentre i due ansimavano a vicenda, in totale balia dei loro sensi e dei loro cuori furiosi. Alex gemette più forte quando Zlatan, con uno strattone, si intrufolò nei suoi jeans afferrando il suo sesso.  
Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla sospirando, indurendosi nella sua presa ferrea e delicata.  
Zlatan gli morse il lobo, per poi mormorargli con voce roca e spezzata: "Toccami anche tu..."  
Era così sensuale che gli sarebbe bastato dire qualcos'altro con quel tono per farlo venire entro pochissimo tempo.  
Alex, stordito, trovò la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, con mano tremante si infilò nei suoi boxer prendendo la sua virlità calda e marmorea. Zlatan tornò a mordergli e succhiargli le labbra, iniziando a masturbarlo, imitato quasi subito da Alex che si sentì morire per il piacere di godere e far godere il compagno nel medesimo istante.  
I movimenti delle loro lingue, sempre più frenetiche, si sposavano con quelli delle loro mani bagnate e scaldate dai reciproci umori. Zlatan scese a baciargli e leccargli il collo permettendogli di ansimare ancora, mordendo un po' più insistentemente la sua pelle quando anche il ragazzo lo faceva impazzire con quella mano tanto premurosa quanto diabolica, risalendo poi lungo il mento per essere riaccolto nella sua bocca. Era meraviglioso stare così, incollati, frementi, e a quel punto sarebbe potuto giungere chiunque. Non si sarebbero fermati finché non avessero riversato ogni goccia del loro piacere.  
Zlatan gli fece togliere la mano dal proprio inguine, portandosela alla bocca e leccando dalle sue dita il proprio sapore. Leccò a lungo ogni polpastrello, incuneandosi negli spazi fra un dito e l'altro, guardando gli occhi di Alex che fremeva per la voglia di andare oltre.  
Zlatan si posò la sua mano sulla guancia, baciandolo sul naso, sulla fronte, sulle labbra per poi nascondere il viso nel suo collo.  
Era una richiesta che non aveva bisogno né di essere espressa né di essere approvata verbalmente. Si volevano con uguale intensità, tanto da stare male, pensavano solo a vivere il momento, a stare bene in quel preciso istante. Vivere il presente, questo contava.  
Zlatan lo guardò negli occhi, quelli di Alex erano sempre grandi e luminosi come perle; Zlatan gli abbassò i pantaloni traendolo a sé per poter sistemarsi fra le sue cosce.  
Strusciò il proprio sesso umido fra le sue natiche, allargandole con le mani, ma quando Alex gli forzò le labbra con la lingua, tutto quanto si offuscò terribilmente e gli fu dentro con una spinta.  
Alex emise un urlo rauco, che Zlatan prontamente zittì baciandolo. Le mani di Alex di nuovo smarrite nei suoi capelli, la sua lingua dolce, il suo corpo fremente stretto attorno a sé, Zlatan fece scorrere le dita sotto la stoffa della giacca e della maglia per accarezzare la pelle liscia e calda della sua schiena, gemendo quando fu il ragazzo a muoversi su di lui, ondeggiando piano coi fianchi e inarcandosi per averlo di più, per averlo tutto, per sentirlo in ogni anfratto di sé.  
Alex affondò le unghie nel suo collo gemendo più forte, biascicando il suo nome, Zlatan lo morse e lo baciò ovunque arrivasse con le labbra e la lingua, cercando ancora la sua quando capì di essere al limite.  
Alex esplose quando lo toccò ancora fra le gambe, mentre Zlatan venne dopo qualche altra sconnessa e micidiale spinta.  
Ad un orgasmo che li squassò nell'animo seguì un abbraccio meraviglioso, Alex si attaccò a lui con l'intenzione di rimanere su di lui per tutta la vita.  
Zlatan l'avrebbe accontentato. Stare dentro di lui anche dopo l'amplesso era indescrivibile, sarebbe morto volentieri così, con lui che lo stringeva sempre più forte.  
"Ehi" gli disse infatti "Non scappo"  
Alex, ripresosi dall'estasi, si staccò, rosso in volto e ancora abbastanza intontito. "Scu-scusami"  
"Ma di che...potrei farlo con te un altro milione di volte"  
Alex pensò che lo stesso valeva per lui. Fare l'amore con Zlatan era bellissimo, in confronti gli amanti -seppur pochi- che aveva avuto scomparivano immediatamente; Zlatan sapeva essere così appassionato, famelico e intanto dolce e attento da fargli girare la testa.  
Cavoli. Era perdutamente innamorato di lui. Aveva ceduto a lui sotto ogni punto di vista, non credeva che sarebbe più riuscito a farne a meno.  
Ancora un po' tremante, Alex si alzò riallacciandosi i jeans e sperando che quel caldo che lo incendiava da testa a piedi scemasse subito.  
Zlatan sorrise imitandolo e sistemandosi i pantaloni, ridisse: "Adesso che facciamo?"  
Alex tacque, un po' per racimolare il suo povero cervello affogato dalle sensazioni che avevano appena smesso di sconvolgerlo, un po' per effettivamente riflettere sulla domanda.  
"Che cretino" disse all'improvviso. "Ho le chiavi dell'appartamento mio e di Thiago" Lo guardò. "Possiamo stare lì, stanotte"  
"Se ti fossi ricordato prima, avremmo evitato lo spettacolo porno per gli scoiattoli!"  
Alex gli lanciò un'occhiata truce che lo fece piegare dal ridere, prima di alzarsi e prenderlo per mano.  
"Andiamo, Esplendor" gli disse con aria dolce e Alex smise subito di guardarlo male per poi seguirlo.

 

Mentre Zlatan si dava una sciacquata, lui si stese sul letto, sentendosi davvero assonnato.  
Se era meraviglioso stare con Zlatan, era anche enormemente stancante. Non avrebbe avuto la forza di fare l'amore di nuovo.  
Zlatan entrò in camera e Alex sperò che non se la prendesse.  
L'uomo si sdraiò accanto a lui, che gli rivolgeva la schiena, iniziando a sfiorargli il braccio con carezze leggere.  
Alex si irrigidì perché non voleva farlo arrabbiare, ma seriamente non avrebbe retto a un ulteriore sforzo fisico ed emotivo. Zlatan avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e Alex serrò gli occhi aspettandosi una qualche frase maliziosa, ma il suo cuore perse un battito quando gli mormorò: "Buonanotte, piccolo"  
Alex si sentì avvampare il sorriso intenerito di Zlatan.  
"Non sono un maniaco come dici tu. E anche io sono un po' stanco"  
Alex si vergognò, balbettando, e incredulo perché gli aveva letto nel pensiero: "Z-Zlatan, io stavo...scherzando, non intendevo..."  
Zlatan rise, posandogli un dito sulle labbra per farlo tacere. "Lo so. Smettila di scusarti. Voglio solo dormire con te, ok? Dormire e basta" gli disse incantandolo, era tanto dolce e bello che quasi si commosse.  
Si strinse a lui.  
"Ti amo Zlatan"  
Voleva che se lo imprimesse bene in testa. Che non lo dimenticasse.  
"Ti amo anch'io"


	21. Il rapimento

"E' da un po' che Lydia non si fa sentire" osservò Alex sgranocchiando una fetta biscottata.  
"Chi??"  
"Lydia"  
"E chi sarebbe?"  
"Ma dai, Zlatan, l'hai vista anche tu...aveva portato il suo cagnolino con la zampa rotta in clinica"  
"Ah, quella"  
"Insomma, un paio di volte siamo usciti insieme. Ma sembra sparita" commentò pensieroso. Zlatan sorseggiò il suo caffé, tranquillo. "E' una grave mancanza?"  
"Che domanda è? Magari le è successo qualcosa"  
"Non so, informati" rispose del tutto indifferente.  
"Uh, mi raccomando, non sprecarti troppo" disse allora il ragazzo crucciato. Zlatan sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso. "E' una tua conoscente. Se sei preoccupato, cercala, no?"  
"S-sì, però..."  
"E poi non vedo perché dovrei angosciarmi per una che a momenti si sollevava direttamente la gonna nel tentativo di sedurmi"  
Alex allargò gli occhi e gli cadde un pezzo di fetta biscottata dalla bocca.  
"Cos'è che ha fatto???"  
Zlatan sorrise; "Sei geloso?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Dai, un pochino sarai geloso" insistette Zlatan che gongolava nel metterlo in imbarazzo. -Ok, sono un po' stronzo-  
Alex infatti arrossì, ma la sua risposta spiazzò il compagno.  
"Ce-certo che sono geloso. Chiunque tenga a qualcosa o a qualcuno, ne è geloso. Senza esagerare ovviamente"  
Tanta sincerità stupì Zlatan, che si aspettava una decisa obiezione da parte sua. Invece l'aveva ammesso senza problemi.  
"Che c'è, perché mi guardi così?" chiese Alex mentre Zlatan lo fissava.  
"Davvero...sei geloso?"  
"Ti ho detto di sì. Perché dovrei negarlo? Ormai l'hai capito che non so dire bugie..." rispose prendendo un biscotto. Zlatan lo guardò per qualche altro istante, poi si sporse baciandolo a sorpresa.

\----------------------------------------------------

-Che cazzo vuole Zlatan alle nove e mezza del mattino?- pensò strofinandosi gli occhi dopo aver rimuginato un paio di imprecazioni. In fondo anche lui aveva fatto le ore piccole, e prima di sollevare la cornetta dedicò un'altra occhiata al corpo liscio e ambrato di Thiago accanto a sé.  
"Pronto?"  
"L'hanno preso"  
"Eh?"  
"Robi, cazzo. Controlla immediatamente il dispositivo collegato al microchip"  
Robi si risvegliò completamente. Il tono concitato di Zlatan e il suo scatto nel letto risvegliarono anche Thiago.  
Robi volò giù dal materasso, senza curarsi di mettere le mutande e rotolò giù dalle scale per fare come gli aveva detto l'amico.  
Bestemmiò. "Si sta dirigendo fuori città. Nei pressi del porto"  
Zlatan infilò una seria di parolacce colorite e fantasiose, per le quali Robi avrebbe riso se la situazione non fosse stata tragica.  
"Ma come cazzo è successo??"  
"Stavo facendo una Cristo di doccia. Lui è andato dieci secondi a buttare la spazzatura. Porca troia, ci spiavano. E probabilmente si sono anche goduti la scenetta nel parco"  
"Parco? Cosa signifi...ODDIO, avete scopato nel parco?"  
Zlatan non confermò ma Robi era sicuro di averci azzeccato. "Robi. Prendo la macchina e vieni qui. Da solo"  
"Bravo, così lascio qui Thiago e rapiscono pure lui" disse sarcastico. Zlatan tacque per un momento.  
"Ok, porta anche lui. Ma fa' in modo che non abbia una crisi di nervi, perché già ci sono io che potrei fracassare e ridurre in polvere un grattacielo"  
"Arrivo subito, capo"  
Robi attaccò e si voltò, incontrando il volto granitico di Thiago.  
"Su, vestiti" gli disse senza farsi prendere dal panico. Di norma era Thiago quello riflessivo, ma in quel momento era terrorizzato. Robi gli parlò dolcemente.  
"Lo salviamo, Thiago, non preoccuparti. In questo momento Zlatan potrebbe far fuori un esercito"

\-------------------------------------------------------

L'uomo che ghignava di fronte a lui era molto bello. Aveva capelli castani e occhi chiarissimi, un po' come il cielo appena smette di piovere e le nuvole si dipanano.  
Aveva una sigaretta spenta fra le labbra ed era seduto al contrario su una sedia, poggiando un gomito sul legno dello schienale.  
Anche Alex era su una sedia. Legato a mani e piedi, però.  
Era successo tutto in fretta. Aveva appena buttato il sacco della spazzatura per poi tornare all'appartaento, quando bocca e naso gli furono tappati da un fazzoletto il cui odore lo stordì. Aveva fatto in tempo a sentirsi sollevare per le gambe e le braccia, ma il suo corpo si era poi paralizzato, prima che avesse il tempo di divincolarsi. Aveva paura, sì, ma più che altr era curioso di sapere chi fosse l'uomo.  
Perché Alex era sicuro di non averlo mai visto.  
"Mi chiamo Andrew" disse l'uomo leggendogli nel pensiero. "E in effetti mi spiace dirti che sei nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato"  
Si alzò e si avvicinò a lui; sollevò la mano e Alex chiuse gli occhi aspettandosi una sberla. Sentì invece un lieve pizzicorio al collo.  
Con sgomento vide che Andrew gli aveva staccato la catenina. La lasciò andare a terra calpestandola.  
"Credi non sappia della cimice? Ho fatto la guardia giurata"  
"Basta con le stronzate, Andrew. Vuoi the e biscotti?"  
Fu quella la voce che raggelò il sangue del ragazzo legato alla sedia.  
Da dietro una colonna grigia apparvero due gambe lunghe e affusolate fasciate in collant nero; la donna scandì ogni passo e il rumore dei tacchi risuonò come un inquietante conto alla rovescia.  
Il viso serio era truccato ma non eccessivamente. Alex si riprese dopo qualche secondo di totale shock.  
"Lydia?!"  
Andrew sorrise andando vicino alla donna. Le circondò la vita con un braccio e la baciò sulla guancia.  
"Si è scelta un bel nome, anche se io ho sempre preferito Barbara"  
Andrew tirò fuori qualcosa dalla giacca. Un foglio di giornale spiegazzato, lo aprì lisciandolo e glielo mostrò.  
"Ecco, tre anni fa era così. Bella gnocca, eh?"  
La pagina mostrava una ragazza bellissima e provocante in bikini appoggiata a uno scoglio. I capelli lisci e biondi ricadevano sulle spalle, aveva un viso tondo e un po' irregolare, la bocca carnosa e gli occhi azzurri.  
Lydia rimase impassibile.  
"Lydia, o per meglio dire, Barbara Nyer, era una modella la cui fama stava pian piano espandendosi un po' in tutto il paese. E guarda caso..."  
"Com'è possibile? Cosa c'entri tu con tutto questo?" balbettò Alex fissando la donna e ignorando totalmente il sorriso sarcastico di Andrew. Osservando attentamente Lydia, ritrovò i lineamenti di Barbara. Era ricorsa alla chirurgia per modificare alcuni tratti del viso, ed era anche dimagrita, ma era senza dubbio lei.  
"Io ed Andrew avevamo il controllo dello spaccio di droga in città. Ci mancava poco per finire qui e andarcene con il gruzzolo che avevamo guadagnato. Kevin era il nostro informatore, il mediatore"  
Il suo voltò si innervosì e Alex notò il suo tic all'occhio.  
"E ALL'IMPROVVISO decise di smetterla. Di non essere più dei nostri, di piantarci in asso. Cosa che avremmo anche potuto accettare, se non avesse deciso di denunciarci"  
Era sempre più furiosa. "Era stato dalla nostra parte per ANNI. E ora sceglieva di tradirci, di passare dalla parte dei buoni, perché il suo cuoricino aveva cominciato a battere per un giovane professorino!"  
"Per questo...per questo l'avete ucciso" mormorò sconvolto, incredulo, mentre né Barbara né Andrew facevano una piega.  
"In fondo mi stai simpatico" disse Barbara dopo alcuni istanti. "Chissà. Se convincessi il tuo amante a rinunciare all'idea di arrestarci, potremmo anche decidere di risparmiare la tua vita e quella di tuo fratello"  
Andrew si accese la sigaretta, sbuffando una nuvola di fumo su Alex che tossì lacrimando.  
"Allora? Me lo fai questo piacere, mio piccolo dolce Alex?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Probabilmente non aveva mai guidato così velocemente. E Robi, che in macchina con Zlatan ci era stato numerose volte e sapeva quanto gli piacesse spingere sull'acceleratore, di solito non si preoccupava, ma stavolta anche lui si aggrappò al sedile pregando che non si spiaccicassero contro qualche muro.  
Zlatan era furibondo e di certo in grado di prendere a pugni qualunque cosa.  
Continuò a guardare il piccolo apparecchio sul cruscotto collegato al microchip, che a un tratto prese a lampeggiare sempre più debolmente.  
Imprecò, sbattendo le mani sul volante.  
"Pezzo di merda putrido, tanto lo so dove l'hai portato, ti scovo anche dall'altra parte del mondo" ruggì.  
Giunse al porto con una brusca sterzata.  
Prima di uscire, disse: "State qui. Robi, vieni alla guida e preparati per quando uscirò da quel cazzo di posto con Alex"  
Thiago sbarrò gli occhi quando Zlatan prese dal porta-oggetti una pistola e un caricatore, che infilò nell'arma con uno scatto secco.  
"Se qualcuno vuole farsi saltare il cervello, è il giorno adatto" disse cupo, allontanandosi dallo sguardo ansioso di Thiago e quello più fiducioso di Robi.


	22. Pagamento

Non fare entrare nessuno.  
Così gli avevano detto. Lasciandogli anche una PPK modello Lady sul tavolo.  
Ma Fred la ignorò, mentre il gigante che gli era piombato di fronte lo trucidava con lo sguardo.  
"Dove cazzo è" sillabò mortalmente.  
Deglutì per riprendere il controllo. E sì che non era gracile o esile, anzi, era stato pagato proprio perché la sua stazza intimorisse chiunque avesse l'idea di entrare. Chiunque tranne il tizio che ora gli puntava addosso la Beretta 87 target, evidentemente, e lui sudava freddo dimenticandosi del tutto dell'arma che anche lui avrebbe potuto afferrare.  
Fred piantò gli occhi azzurri e terrorizzati sul volto teso al massimo dell'uomo.  
"Oh, sei sordo? Dove cazzo è Alexandre?"  
"N-non...non posso dirtelo"  
L'altro ringhiò qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta.  
"Non ho niente contro di te, amico, ma se non mi dici immediatamente dov'è, sarò costretto a farti vedere di che colore hai le budella"  
Non era una minaccia a vuoto. Fred lo capì.  
"Pa...padiglione numero quattro..."  
L'altro non disse nulla, ma in un secondo si voltò; non aveva tempo da perdere coi pesci piccoli, e Fred riprese a respirare tamponandosi la fronte con un fazzoletto.

 

Proprio mentre la fredda canna della Bul M-5 gli sfiorò la fronte e lui non si scompose pur tremando di paura, udì uno sparo e subito dopo vide la porta spalancata.  
Come una furia Zlatan raggiunse Andrew, diede una manata al suo polso facendogli perdere la presa sulla pistola che cadde.  
Senza dare segno di fare alcuna fatica, lo sollevò per il bavero della camicia sbattendolo contro il muro, con il chiaro intento di fargli male.  
I suoi muscoli erano contratti, Alex vide che si stava sforzando per non riempirlo di pugni fino a farlo svenire.  
Zlatan guardò Barbara, poi Alex. Sorrise, tornando su Andrew.  
"Non ti hanno insegnato che non si toccano le cose degli altri?"  
Alex trattenne il fiato nonostante Zlatan fosse lì e quello era un motivo per cui poter tornare a respirare quasi normalmente. Andrew era paralizzato. Ma non Barbara, che in un secondo recuperò la pistola caduta a terra e afferrandola con entrambe le mani la puntò su Alex.  
"Lascialo. O il tuo piccolo succhiacazzi finirà al Creatore" sibilò. Zlatan la osservò, senza dar cenno di mollare minimamente la presa dal colletto di Andrew.  
"Credi che uscirai viva da qui, se premerai quel grilletto? Se ti costituisci e fai la brava, uscirai un po' prima di prigione. Altrimenti mi toccherà sfregiare il tuo visino"  
Barbara si irritò ancora di più vedendo che continuava a sorridere ironicamente.  
Zlatan puntò la propria pistola sulla gola di Andrew.  
"Avanti. Piantala di giocare a fare la gangster; mi sono rotto le palle"  
Barbara emise quello che sembrava il verso di un cane rabbioso. Ma una voce sovrastò il silenzio del padiglione.  
"Mani in alto, giù le armi!"  
In pochissimo tempo il posto si riempì di uomini armati e in divisa. Zlatan alzò un sopracciglio.  
"E bravo Robi che ha chiamato i rinforzi"  
Barbara e Andrew furono subito circondati da poliziotti che legarono loro i polsi con la solita frase "Vi dichiaro in arresto..." da parte dell'ispettore capo.  
"Alla buon ora" sussurrò Zlatan per poi dirigersi da Alex per liberarlo. Una volta slegate le corde a mani e piedi, lo afferrò per la manica uscendo da lì e facendo un cenno all'ispettore, non senza avergli consegnato il microchip un po' ammaccato ma che conteneva le prove che avrebbero inchiodato i due assassini.  
"Ehi, Zlatan, ottimo lavoro! Era da anni che inseguivamo questi due!"  
"Bene, capo, mi devi almeno sei mesi di pubblicità gratis"  
Quello scoppiò a ridere, ma Zlatan non poteva essere più serio.

 

Alex si ritrovò incollato alla parete; Zlatan lo fissava e Alex si convinse che ora gli avrebbe tirato uno schiaffo sbraitandogli addosso mille rimproveri perché era andato a buttare la spazzatura da solo, e si era cacciato nei guai, e aveva messo a repentaglio la vita, e così via.  
Non accadde nulla di tutto ciò.  
Zlatan gli afferrò il viso e appoggiò con decisione la fronte alla sua.  
"Dio Santo, Alex" disse con tono sofferto, accarezzandogli le guance. Chiuse gli occhi come per ripetere a se stesso che Alex era lì e stava bene.  
"Non ho mai avuto una paura così fottuta"  
Rise piano e riaprì gli occhi. "Ma mi spieghi che cosa mi hai fatto?"  
Alex sorrise, e sebbene fosse lui ad essere stato rapito e legato, sentì di doverlo confortare. "E'...tutto finito, Zlatan"  
Zlatan annuì, sospirando di sollievo. Capendo che qualunque altra parola sarebbe stata superflua, gli catturò le labbra con foga, stringendolo a sé. Non ci fu nessun tentativo di esitazione da parte del ragazzo, che affondò le mani nei suoi capelli aderendo con il corpo contro il suo; sapeva che lo avrebbe salvato, sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, ma non era stato esente dalla paura di morire. E di non vederlo più.  
Lui che in così poco tempo era diventato il suo tutto, il suo desiderio più grande.  
Zlatan non ci vide più, e offuscato dalla passione che lo divorava, lo accarezzò sotto la maglia. A quel punto Alex gemette e si separò. "Zlatan...non penso sia il luogo adatto..."  
Zlatan rise frustrato, ma fu d'accordo con lui. "Già" ammise, allentando la presa sui suoi fianchi. Gli schioccò un veloce bacio prima di allontanarsi definitivamente da lì e raggiungere Thiago e Robi in auto.  
Thiago si incollò al fratello scrutandolo per vedere che non avesse rimediato neanche un graffio mentre Robi metteva in moto.  
"Non potevate proprio aspettare, eh?" ridacchiò notando quasi subito i capelli spettinati e le labbra gonfie, oltre che lo sguardo perso di Alex.  
"Fatti i cazzi tuoi e portaci via da qui" commentò Zlata dandogli uno schiaffetto.  
Zlatan guardò poi nello specchietto trovando Alex, gli fece l'occhiolino e ricevette il suo bellissimo sorriso.

 

"Ma ciao amore mio..."  
Thiago prese in braccio Prince e lo coccolò come se non lo vedesse da mesi.  
Robi inarcò un sopracciglio e si sentì un perfetto imbecille nell'invidiare il gatto.  
"Che gli ha fatto tuo fratello a Zlatan, non lo capirò mai. È completamente fuori di testa. Era già perso per lui dopo quella prima notte" ridacchiò prendendo dal frigo due birre.  
Thiago si sedette tenendo Prince fra le braccia.  
"Anche per Alex è lo stesso. Dopo quella notte se ne è stato per settimane con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. E le sue docce duravano molto, molto più del solito" aggiunse malizioso. Robi rise e sorseggiò a lungo la sua birra;  
"Però" disse poi Thiago tornando serio "non abbiamo ancora affrontanto come si deve la questione del pagamento"  
Robi rise di nuovo riportandosi la lattina alle labbra. "Il pagamento in natura direi che è più che sufficiente, a questo punto. Anzi, credo che Zlatan non potrebbe pensare a niente di migliore e di più appagante"  
Robi disse quelle parole in totale tranquillità, era ovvio da parte sua che stesse facendo dello spirito. Ma quando vide Prince che tornava a camminare sul suolo, mentre Thiago si alzò e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, non volle pensare a quanto fosse equivoca quella posizione.  
Equivoca un cazzo, si disse quando le mani di Thiago gli accarezzarono le gambe virando verso l'interno coscia.  
Tossì un paio di volte.  
"T-Thy...che fai?"  
"Hai detto pagamento in natura, no? Lo sto...eseguendo" disse con un sorrisetto che demolì Robi, il quale prese a balbettare. "I-i stavo scherzando, insomma, parleremo più avanti del pagamento, io non..."  
Thiago posò la mano in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
-Scherzando, come no, e io sono il Papa- pensò maligno e sempre più ghignante.  
"Thiago" lo chiamò, con tono serio, e Thiago smise di sorridere.  
"Ok. Lo voglio. Ti voglio. Ma quello che NON voglio è che tu faccia qualcosa solo per accontentare me, qualcosa che TU non vuoi fare; non posso sopportarlo. Non voglio la tua commiserazione o..."  
"Basta Robi" lo interruppe, stupendolo. "Basta con questa storia. Se faccio qualcosa, è perché lo voglio fare. Non sarei venuto a letto con te se non fossi stato convinto. E non farei QUESTO se non lo desiderassi"  
Così, gli abbassò la cerniera dei jeans e lo prese in bocca.  
Robi ebbe un violento sussulto perché di certo non si aspettava che lo inghiottisse così senza averlo nemmeno stuzzicato o baciato dolcemente o...  
Gemette a denti stretti, gonfiandosi nella bocca di Thiago che succhiava e si bagnava, nella sua mano che scorreva su e giù sempre più velocemente, con i suoi occhi che di tanto in tanto lo guardavano eccitandolo oltre misura, ed era talmente piacevole che lo spinse per le spalle per evitare di venire così presto.  
Thiago si pulì la bocca con la mano, senza sapere che erano proprio simili gesti ad aizzare la voglia dell'altro, che con voce roca gli disse: "Spogliati"  
Thiago sorrise e in un lampo fu nudo, senza alcuna vergogna, di fronte a lui.  
Robi lo prese per i fianchi e con un gesto che dimostrò non poca forza lo sollevò facendolo sedere sul tavolo. Prese le sue labbra mentre lo accarezzava intimamente e le gambe di Thiago gli si allacciarono in vita.  
Giocando con la sua lingua fuori dalle bocche, riunì poi le labbra alle sue conducendosi fra le sue cosce.  
Le caviglie di Thiago si incatenarono attorno ai suoi fianchi quando gli fu dentro. Il suo gemito morì sulla lingua di Robi che si impadronì della sua bocca; adesso che Thiago gli aveva espresso anche a parole il suo desiderio, non aveva più intenzione di comportarsi da ragazzino spaventato, e stanco di essere paziente, visto che lo poteva avere, se lo prese con tutta la passione che gli suscitava.  
Lo afferrò per il collo baciandolo ancora e ancora, spingendosi in lui che lo assecondava muovendo i fianchi.  
Andò con la mano a stimolare il suo sesso, Thiago ansimò gettando la testa all'indietro alla ricerca di aria, Robi ne approfittò per mordergli il mento e il collo. Thiago si tese sempre più fino a esplodere fra le sue dita, gridando, ma Robi rimase a massaggiare l'asta e i testicoli finché non venne anche lui azzannandogli le labbra.  
Robi appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla e Thiago posò la mano sulla sua nuca indicandogli che poteva rimanere così per tutto il tempo che voleva.  
Robi si staccò dopo pochi istanti, intenzionato ad andare a lavarsi, ma Thiago lo prese per mano e sorrise, ancora ambiguo.  
Robi rimase a bocca aperta quando Thiago chiese: "Facciamo la doccia insieme?"

\------------------------------------------------

_"Sai, Thiago"  
Kevin aveva ancora la bocca piena di cereali. "Non devi permettere a niente, e ripeto, a NIENTE di impedirti di essere felice. Se vuoi qualcosa, te la prendi. Rimanendo nella legalità ovviamente. Non sai se domani sarai vivo, per cui se oggi hai voglia di mangiarti una tavoletta di cioccolato, fallo"  
Sorrise.  
"Però cerca di non avere sempre voglia di cioccolato. Possibilmente, vorrei non avere un fidanzato obeso"_


	23. La persona per cui vivere

_Trascorri gran parte della tua vita accanto a passare che conosci, apprezzi, stimi perfino._  
Ma per quanto tu le possa osservare, per quanto possano farti ridere e divertire e svagare, non andranno mai OLTRE.  
Puoi amarle e proteggerle.  
Ma aspetterai sempre la sola persona al mondo che non ha bisogno di molti anni o grandi sforzi perché tu decida -anche se, credi, non lo decidi tu- di vivere per lei.  
Sai anche che non è detto che la troverai.  
Magari starai con una persona che ami e amerai da morire, ma riuscirai a vedere il confine di questo amore. Ed essendo un limite qualcosa che, in fondo, rassicura, poiché si sa che non c'è il rischio di cadere oltre, allora ti andrà bene così.  
Perché in fondo non sai chi è LA Persona finché non la incontri.  
Non sai niente della vita così come non sai niente del DOPO la vita.  
Vivi, come tutti, senza sapere.  
Ma se sapessi, allora la vita sarebbe nozione e non sarebbe più vita, e non avresti motivo per svegliarti ogni mattina. 

 

Alex sorrise.  
Le sue guance erano rosse per il calore della doccia bollente che si era concesso; si rigirò nell'accappatoio bianco che lo rendeva dolcissimo. Ma anche desiderabile, constatò Zlatan inghiottendo a vuoto.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto guardandolo dolcemente.  
Quant'era bello il suo sorriso. Ed era suo, completamente per lui.  
Zlatan gli sfiorò la guancia col dorso della mano. Si abbassò per toccargli le labbra con le proprie, che Alex mordicchiò e leccò in quel modo che lo faceva impazzire.  
Frugò con la mano oltre la stoffa dell'accappatoio, allargando il palmo sul suo petto e sfregandolo sul capezzolo che si indurì fra le sue dita.  
Alex miagolò, piegando le gambe, strusciando coi piedi sui suoi polpacci visto che piano piano Zlatan si era steso sopra di lui.  
Scese con la mano ad allentare il nodo ormai blando della cintura morbida.  
Solleticò la pelle della pancia soffermandosi anche con gli occhi, brillanti, sulla 'Z' al centro di un piccolo sole, il tatuaggio che marcava la pelle poco sopra l'ombelico.  
Alex se ne accorse. Sorrise ancora, gli tolse la maglia, cercando e accarezzando a sua volta la 'A' elegante sul fianco destro dell'uomo.  
Zlatan si ricordò il giorno in cui Alex si era sottoposto all'ago del tatuatore. Gli aveva stritolato la mano per tutto il tempo.  
"Sei proprio un fifone" lo aveva preso in giro, per poi emozionarsi capendo che Alex aveva accettato qualcosa che non lo aveva mai attirato più di tanto per stamparsi addosso la sua iniziale.  
Zlatan la ripassò con le dita come se lo facesse casualmente.  
Guardandolo negli occhi, si abbassò e raggiunse il torace con la lingua. Si dedicò a un capezzolo, circolandolo e succhiandolo; Alex sospirò, le labbra dischiuse e invitanti, accarezzandogli i capelli così delicatamente che la lingua di Zlatan rallentò, assaggiandolo piano, arrivando sull'altro capezzolo che onorò con la stessa calma e attenzione.  
Voleva sì possederlo, sì farlo godere, sì impazzire dentro di lui, ma voleva essere tenero, dolce, romantico.  
Ecco, non voleva averlo, voleva amarlo.  
Gli tolse l'accappatoio abbandonandolo lì vicino e finì di spogliarsi anche lui, facendo finalmente combaciare i loro corpi.  
Alex gli circondò il collo porgendogli le labbra che Zlatan baciò piano prima di tentarle con la lingua ad aprirsi.  
La lingua di Alex non aspettava altro, si intrecciò alla sua come fosse nata per quello, per baciarlo, e il suo corpo rispondeva ugualmente inarcandosi sempre di più.  
Un gatto, si ripeté Zlatan con ancora qualche stralcio di lucidità, era come un gatto.  
Gli accarezzò il fianco che il ragazzo spingeva verso di lui, terminando fluidamente tra le sue gambe.  
Alex le chiuse, non per rifiutarlo ma per trattenerlo lì. E lui non se ne sarebbe certo andato, pensò Zlatan sorridendo, trovando con le labbra un punto del collo che ben presto avrebbe presentato un marchio violaceo mentre si dedicava al suo inguine.  
La sua mano forte e decisa si bagnava, le sue dita gli palparono i testicoli, e istintivamente Alex sollevò il bacino permettendogli di sfiorare anche la sua apertura.  
Alex gemeva, accarezzandogli le orecchie, era così cedevole e morbido e caldo, Zlatan entrò in lui con un dito che, dopo aver lottato contro i muscoli che lo respingevano, fu seguito da un altro.  
Era sempre più fradicio, Alex, si agitava spingendosi contro la sua mano, tirandogli i capelli e pretendendo le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
Zlatan si intrufolò ancora nella sua bocca con la lingua; una mano sul suo sesso e l'altra che lo possedeva, lo stava uccidendo di piacere.  
Alex sbavò leggermente, folgorato, Zlatan sorrise leccando le labbra e i rivoli di saliva che non riusciva a trattenere.  
"Zl...Zlatan...non resisto più, ti prego..." supplicò straziato, allacciando le caviglie sulla sua schiena.  
Zlatan tolse allora le dita dal suo corpo per stimolare se stesso, ma Alex lo bloccò e gli indicò di sdraiarsi.  
Gli allargò le cosce infilandosi tra di esse con la testa.  
Baciò il suo inguine, leccando attorno alla sua virilità senza soddisfarla, Zlatan mugugnò.  
Alex sorrise, suggendo allora la punta lucida e contornandola con la lingua. Non era ancora abbastanza. Sollevando gli occhi sul suo viso, lo prese in bocca esultando perché lo vide abbandonare la testa sul cuscino gemendo.  
Lo succhiò a lungo, ritmicamente, alternandosi con la lingua che scorreva interamente fino a raggiungere i testicoli, baciare e succhiare anche quelli per poi imboccarlo di nuovo e pugnalandolo, i suoi ruggiti sempre più acuti, poi Zlatan che lo spostava con fermezza sul materasso per non venire.  
Gli fu addosso senza dargli il tempo di pulirsi la bocca, se la prese proprio per sentire il proprio sapore mischiato con quello delle sue labbra.  
Dopo avergli strofinato ancora la mano fra le natiche, gli allargò le gambe entrandogli dentro, ormai gonfio e gocciolante. Alex lo accolse con un urlo di soddisfazione, stringendolo fra le braccia, baciando e succhiando la pelle della sua gola, accompagnando le sue spinte con continui gemiti e baci impetuosi.  
Strinse le sue natiche appiccicandoselo addosso, affondandovi le unghie mentre Zlatan gli riempiva il viso di carezze e baci tanto delicati quanto passionali.  
Sul naso, sulla fronte e sulle guance, ogni sfioramento era una dichiarazione d'amore, ogni spinta era la conferma di quanta voglia avesse di lui.  
Poi le mani si intrecciavano. Alex le baciava, entrambe, benedicendo quell'unione, sorridendogli, Zlatan era bellissimo e sexy come non credeva fosse possibile, e tanta felicità rischiava di squagliarlo.  
Alex boccheggiò quando Zlatan irrorò dentro di lui con un fiotto violento e lasciò che il compagno lo masturbasse per un paio di minuti prima di venire e sporcare la sua mano e il ventre di entrambi.  
Zlatan sorrise e si leccò le dita facendolo arrossire ulteriormente.  
Capirono che nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare.  
Zlatan si sistemò accanto a lui abbracciandolo, il ragazzo fu ben lieto di accoccolarsi al suo petto che considerava un meraviglioso rifugio pieno di calore.  
Era bello accostare l'orecchio ed essere consapevole che grazie a lui il suo cuore batteva così forte.  
Sorrise, riprendendo fiato, lo baciò lì dove pulsava il suo battito furioso.

_Epilogo_

Suonò tutta la sera.  
Da quando il ristorante aprì a quando chiuse.  
Zlatan rimase a guardarlo, non si spostò mai dal tavolo, sorridendogli incantato.  
Suonò la canzone che aveva suonato la sera in cui si videro la prima volta, prima a velocità più elevata e poi lentamente.  
Prima di esibirsi per l'ultima canzone, prese il microfono.  
Si stupirono tutti, perché non aveva mai parlato.  
"Scusate" disse con la sua voce calda e dolce, un po' temula. "Volevo solo dire che questa canzone è dedicata alla persona che amo"  
Tutti videro che dedicò un lungo sguardo a Zlatan, che colse le loro occhiate ma senza badarvi. Alex incatenò gli occhi ai suoi e gli sorrise.  
Quella persona lui l'aveva trovata. Non sapeva il perché. Ma sapeva di voler vivere, per lui.  
Se per gli altri quello era motivo di fastidio, era un problema loro.  
"Ti amo tanto" disse, cercando di comunicargli quella verità con tutto se stesso.  
Iniziò a suonare. Era la canzone che gli aveva fatto ascoltare quella notte trascorsa sul divano insieme.  
Zlatan non cambiò espressione, anche se dentro di sé si scioglieva come burro al sole.  
La barista si avvicinò a lui.  
"Non so ancora come si chiama, sa?" disse riferendosi al ragazzo.  
"Alexandre"  
Il suo Esplendor.  
"Si chiama Alexandre"  
Era bellissimo.  
La barista fece per allontanarsi, chiedendosi come un amore potesse essere così visibile e tangibile.  
"Senta" la richiamò Zlatan.  
"Sì?"  
Zlatan non distolse lo sguardo da Alex neanche per un istante.  
"Mi porta l'amaro della casa? Con ghiaccio, per favore"


End file.
